Insurrection
by 2091riveraisrael
Summary: What would have happened if Finn went Rogue after the events of Red Throne, after being turned down multiple times by Flame Princess, what if he became the villain of Ooo that he swore to an Oath that he would never be. Can Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess, Jake and Marceline to bring our Hero back or will he remain evil forever?
1. A Hero Turned Rogue!

After being defied too many times by Princess Bubblegum, along with the occasional break up with Phoebe the Princess of fire and only girl he has ever known that was his actual age, Finn the human finally snaps, and Ooo's once proud hero eventually becomes dark and menacing, which unlocks a secret elemental power that the human had locked inside himself ever since his birth.

Ooo now runs in terror as Finn the Human lays waste to the land he once protected, with most of the continent's warriors powerless to stop him.

By Day 1, the entire Slime Kingdom was flooded through water, with Finn as its new Ruler, Slime Princess and her father were thrown into the dudgeon where it was instructed by Finn that they would never again see the light of day, however the father and daughter were able to escape their watery tombs and flee to the Candy Kingdom, where Princess Bubblegum would later learn the news of Finn's rogue antics, and word began to spread all over Ooo.

However, Despite the incidents that occurred at the Slime Kingdom, and the spreading of the word which was to reveal Finn's sudden change of personality Kingdom's flat out refused to believe it, leaving Princess Bubblegum in horror, she immediately attempted to try and get word out to some of the Kingdom's that bordered hers, but failed to receive a response.

Princess Bubblegum constantly began to pace through her thrown room, trying to find out what to do, until she later received word from a Banana Guard that Finn was heading North towards an unspecified Kingdom that she had never heard of before. She immediately attempted to send a message, but was unable to find the exact location of the unidentified Kingdom that Finn was moving towards, before she knew it, by the end of the night, the kingdom was on the news the next day, and was said to have been compltetly submerged, to the point that hundreds lost their lives, while others became stranded.

After this tragic event, Princess Bubblegum immieadietly sent Banana Guards and most of her well equipped forces in order to catch Finn, but the next day they were shown to have been peeled off, and some of them were even chomped at in the cranium section.

Princess Bubblegum had no idea what to think of this, she couldn't understand what or how Finn has become this deranged monster. Having to have been snapped out of her thoughts from one of her candy people, Princess Bubblegum quickly locked down the Candy Kingdom do to fear of him coming in and attacking her and her people, while other Kingdom's by this time realized what was happening and also conducted the same lock out procedure in hopes of keeping Finn out, but one unfortunate small Kingdom, thought of the attacks as just a hoax and refused to lock itself down, despite multiple royals instructing the small princess to do so. This one Kingdom would sadly witness the truth of what Finn the Human has now become.

 _ **-The Small Kingdom-**_

It was a beautiful day in the small Kingdom in the village of Naroul, inside were humanoid type villagers, with plants, animals and beings the size of a mouse or rat, the nearby bog and other terrain which surrounded Naroul was the same size in height.

Inside the village, Villagers were happily enjoying their lives, some of the women were hanging up laundry, while most of the men were shown hunting with their young children, some of the kids were shown playing tag while others were even shown having a great time with their parents, but two specific children, named Jolie and Adrian, decided to take their fun outside of the village walls, as they moved into a nearby bog, that was mostly used in order to fuel the Village's initial water supply.

Upon reaching the shore line, the duo tracked through the shallow murky waters, while laughing and having a good time. After making their way quite some distance far into the shallow swampy waters, bubbles began to form from the swampy floors, as they began to pop from all around the kids, this only added more to their excitement.

"Hey Jolie!" Adrian called out as Jolie looked over at him with a smile on her face. " I bet I can pop more swamp bubbles then you." he playfully teased, as he watched Jolie just giggled and said, "Anything you can do, I can do better." the two exchanged looks of challenge and determination, then waited for more bubbles to rise up from the swamps bottom. Before they knew it the first Bubble came into view and Adrian popped it first before Jolie even had a chance to move her hand. "Ha Ha! I got the first one." Adrian laughed only for Jolie to snort and say "That's not fair! It was right near you!" Adrian just brushed off her complaint with a humorous chuckle in his voice as he waited for the next Bubble to appear, this time, Jolie was ready to pounce on anything that comes up from the swamp's bottom.

Within moments a large swarm of bubbles started to pop up as the kids happily jumped into the muddy bog, while laughing and popping anything they see. At first Adrian was getting the most bubbles, by Jolie managed to counter this, by playfully pushing Adrian into the bog, while laughing. "Hey!" He snapped only to smile and get up while playfully tossing mud in her face. "Adrian!" She screamed with both anger and laughter, as the two began to playfully wrestle in the mud.

The two kids were having so much fun, that they had no idea, that the bubbles began to stop flowing from the Swamp's floor, and that the murcky water was also being quickly washed away, by what appeared to be cleaner oceanic looking water.

The kids after playfully wrestling soon realized that the bubbles have stopped flowing, and popping from all around them, and also appeared to see the clear oceanic looking water moving through their Kingdom's Bog. At this point the kids were coated in mud from head to toe, but their faces, mouths and eyes were still visible, as the two friends looked at each other in confusion.

"What happened to the Bubbles?" Jolie asked feeling a bit terrified, "Beats me," Adrian said as he took his gaze away from the foggy swamp land in order to look at Jolie, before scooping up some of the clear looking water in his hands and taking a sip, only to spit it out in disgusts, Jolie looked worried, after witnessing her friend's reaction.

"What?! What is it?" She asked a bit concerned on her friend's safety. Adrian just cringed with disgusts as he rubbed the taste out of his mouth, "Its-Its salt water." Adrian replied, only for Jolie to turn from a worried protective friend, to an extremely confused friend.

"Salt water?" She questioned as Adrian nodded, "That's right," he reaches down and places his hand in the water, which by now had washed away most of the mud from the shallow swampy shore, in fact the water was now so clear that both kids could see their feet under the water. Adrian then takes his hand out again, "Its salt water. Alright" He stated as he looked back over to Jolie, "It feels like it." Jolie was lost in thought as she looked down at the water for a second, before looking back up at Adrian, "Adrian, we're in the middle of Ooo, the Ocean is about 169 miles to the East." Jolie commented as she placed a finger in the water and tasted it, only to find out that Adrian was right, what she tasted in her mouth was indeed sea water.

As Jolie was cringing from disgusts, Adrian attempts to make an "I told you so" face, but little do the kids realize is that the sudden view of a silhouette was coming out of the fog, and the water began to flow even faster now, to the point that both kids couldn't even see their feet anymore. The sudden sound of a thud soon shook the swamp, eventually snapping the children out of their thoughts. Now full of fear, the two kids slowly looked around, but couldn't see anything through the fog, but the constant pounding of the foot steps sounded as if they were heading straight for them.

Eventually Jolie starts to panic and begins to pull Adrian by the arm in an attempt to make force him to leave with her, "I don't like this lets go." She instructed only for Adrian to remain silent.

No matter what Jolie tried to do in order to get her friend to move, Adrian didn't budge, instead he just stood there in place remaining frozen. Jolie by now became worried and stepped in front of Adrian waving her hand in front of his face only to get no response. "Adrian! What's wrong?! Tell me!" she finally said gripping his shoulders, only to notice that on her friend's face was filled with sheer horror, as he was constantly staring toward the deep swamp. This was now a sign that danger was coming and Adrian was staring directly into it.

Jolie turned to see what he was looking at, only to see the figures outline becoming more clearer to recognize, and was now just couple of yards away and was approaching the kids with tremendous speed, by this time her face went into a panic, as she screamed, "FINN!" Finn appeared out of the fog with a menacing looking grin on his face, and extreme malice and deception in his eyes as he stomped towards the kids.

His teeth have completely changed, they were no longer normal, in fact they looked as sharp as fangs, his skin also became darkened, and his white bear cap now dark Blue, along with his backpack being a light blue and most of his clothes being Midnight Blue and black. He also had something appearing out from his back, it looked as if it were, a tail, and to make matters even more creepier to Finn's sudden appearance, his eyes were completely glowing light blue.

The kids bolted through the bog, trying to make it back to the village while at the same time screaming for help. "Help!" Jolie screamed as Adrian cried "Mother!" The two kids narrowly avoided getting crushed by Finn's foot as he stared at them with a menacing chuckle as the children screamed in horror, while trying to evade his fist which missed them just by a few inches, crushing a few small trees that were near them.

"This way!" Adrian yelled as he grabbed Jolie's hand leading her back towards the direction of the Village. "Can't run for ever ya little Dults!" Finn sneered with malice as he causally walked through the woods, his feet crushing the tiny trees. "Lets have a little fun shall we." Finn then stated as he stopped in his tracks as he watched the kids run straight for the tree line, which bordered Naroul, he then opens his hands as circular shape clear blue liquid starts forming under his palms, he then laughs like a mad man as he says "Drink up Losers!" and with he sent both giant water balls against the tree line narrowly hitting the kids, as Adrian shielded Jolie front he oncoming attack.

Jolie wanted to scream, but Adrian covered her mouth, as Finn's Foots steps were heard heading straight towards them. As fast as he could, Adrian yanked Jolie and the two hid under a giant rock, as Finn's feet stopped dead in its tracks, they could see more of the ocean water flowing right behind him to the point that it flooded the areas. Adrian grabbed Jolie in his arms as he swam to another rock and climbed ontop of it helping her up as well.

He could hear the sounds of Finn's voice coming from outside. as his foot steps moved around. "Come out, I know your here, come out I know your here."

Adrian was able to tell by the sound of Finn's footsteps outside that he was looking all over for them, but he knew as long as they didn't panic, and remained quiet they wouldn't be spotted. All of a sudden water sprayed through the rock, as it tumbled over, Adrian screamed in horror as he looked up, Finn had found them. "Busted." Finn said with malice as he sent a fist towards the friends only for them to jump out of the way in time, and escape through the tree line, with Naroul now in their sights.

The two kids quickly made their way passed the road screaming like deranged kids,"Help! Help!" Adrian cried getting all the villages attention as most of the humanoids gathered around the scared kids, only to see them drenched with sea water. "What happened?" asked Artorio the leader of Naroul, "Finn! Finn is here, he's going to get us! RUNN!" Jolie screamed the towns people looked at each other, most of them confused, some of them concerned, but the mayor was not buying into the young kids story, and simply said. "Finn is a hero, he would never do such a thing." Jolie, knowing that Finn was coming quickly yelled, "He's going to get us he's going to get us, Run Away!" as she grabbed both her mother's arm and friend's arm and quickly forced them to run at fast speed.

"Jolie come back!" Artorio called out only to notice a shadow towering directly over him, he soon turned and was horrified to see the 16 year old smirking at him, as he cocked an eyebrow. "Tiny Town you got here!" He started off as he chuckled menacingly, as he kicked the wall out of his way "I think I'll take it." he added on, as he swaped his tail across city hall destroying, it causing multiple Small Kindomians to flee in horror, he crushes a few buildings on the way and even goes as far as to yanking a school of small children off the ground, while their still inside. "Ha ha ha, Tell me something kids, what do you think of me now?" He questioned with a giant smirk as the kids screamed in horror, some even throwing school property at him, which didn't even hurt or phase him. "I'll take that as a compliment." Finn reassured only for him to toss the school out of his site sending it crushing a group of towns folk, he then yanks another portion of a building off the Naroul streets and crushes it in his jaws.

"Mmmm Hey Its not bad," Finn complimented as he tossed the remains of the building he had just taken a chomp out off out of his sight, only to hear the desperated and pleading cries of mayor Artorio. "Finn Stop!" The 16 year old paused as he glanced with an annoyed look only to see mayor Artorio ontop of a rooftop holding his hands out, with a look of terror on his face. "Finn! What are you doing! we thought you were a Hero!" Artorio was soon snatched off the rooftop in a very aggressive move, only for the towns people to watch in horror, as the mayor struggled to get free of Finn's powerful grip, but to no avail.

"LET ME GO!" He screamed only to turn and look at Finn's menacing looking face, as an evil grin spread across his face. "Ok." Finn stated as he released Mayor Artorio in mid air as he fell 3 stories screaming towards the ground below, before crashing hard against an animal wagon, while the towns people watched in horror.

The Mayor severely injured looked up in with sadness, as Finn just looked down with a haunting looking smile on his face. "Times changed loser." Finn then said in order to answer his previous question before he snatched him off of the roof. The mayors eyes went wide in horror as Finn laughed menacingly before kicking the wagon sending it through three buildings, before it crashed into the one in the far right, he then watches with no remorse as the building collapses as mayor Artorio screams in horror as he is crushed to death.

"Now that, was awesome." Finn stated to himself with amusement as he smirked at the towns people for a second, then held out his hand and snapped his fingers, before walking away. The sounds of rumbling was heard, only for the towns folk to scream in horror as a large Tsunami was hurdling towards the town at a height of almost 20 stories, before cashing down, not only the town but the entire small kingdom, killing everyone, and destroying everything in it.

Finn is shown on a rock witnessing the destruction of the small kingdom. As he smirks, purple streaks then appear on his cheeks, just below his eyes. "Ha ha, I should have done this years ago." Finn said to himself as he walked off until he disappeared behind the hill.

However unknown to him that in the water, Jolie, her mother and Adrian emerged out of the water gasping for air. "Are you okay mom?" Jolie asked in horror, as the women nodded with a smile. "Over there!" Adrian cried out as he swam to a large rock and climbed out of the water, helping both Jolie and her mother out.

Upon getting out of the water, the two could do nothing but stare at the sea of salt water, where their town used to be, Jolie began to cry, while Adrian sighed in sadness. He then looks and notices Finn walking away, and in a split second he knew that something had to be done. "We got to stop him." the young boy cried out as he grabbed Jolie's hand "Come on, we have to get to the Candy Kingdom. We have to warn the Princess Bubblegum!" Adrian said as he grabbed his friend's hand and pulled her with him, as her mother followed from not far behind.

 _ **-The Candy Kingdom-**_

As the survivors of the Small Kingdom's destruction trekked through the grasslands towards the Candy Kingdom, they were greeted by Princess Bubblegum who was doing inspection on her banana guards, in order to make sure that they were ready incase Finn should arrive. "Oh my Glob!" She screamed as she ran over and picked the survivors up, and quickly raced back into the kingdom where she set them down and wanted to know everything about what happened.

Horrified after learning about the fate of the Small Kingdom, by Adrian, Jolie and the mother.

They even were able to explain that they survived the massive tsunami because they already fled the town when they failed to warn everyone, and that the three were able to seek refuge in a hole in the ground, where they barricaded themselves inside with multiple rocks, however the massive wave after impacting with the ground and destroying the entire kingdom easily tore through the rocks like lego blocks and flushed the three out of the whole, but fortunately the they were able to keep themselves stable enough to stay afloat, mostly do to the wave's destructive power being used up after crashing against Naroul. Slime Princess, then was able to tell by their expressions of pure horror and grief, that these three Smalinians were all that remained of the smallest Kingdom in Ooo.

Bonnibel placed everyone of her guards on duty. Despite their lack of intelligence, during the Candy Kingdom's intial lockdown, Princess Bubblegum even authorized some of her giant gumball machine guardians to also go on watch, in order to become the main punching power if her Banana guards would fail, which deep down in Princess Bubblegum's heart knew that her very own banana guards would fail against the 16 year old.

Just as Princess Bubblegum was ordering the giants to move, the lead Banana Guard bursts through the doors looking as horrified as a baby sheep. "Princess! He's here!" Princess Bubblegum gasped as she ran towards her tower window and looked outside. Standing on a hill, was the sillouette of Finn the Human, as he was constantly looking in the direction of her kingdom, from on the grassy plains.

Despite his appearance being far away, and hard to spot on directly, Princess Bubblegum was actually able to see his light blue eyes and his sharp fangs, even from the distance. "BATTLE STATIONS Everyone!" Princess Bubblegum yelled, as all of the candy residents quickly moved towards the front of the Candy Kingdom. "Send out the Giants!" Princess Bubblegum then instructed as the two titans stomped onto the grassy fields towards the 16 year old, with Finn just looking with a grin.

"This will be fun." He stated as he dodged one of the Titans as they attempted to grab the 16 year old, and went as far as to leaping onto his foot and run up the leg towards the lower portion of the giant beast.

"Careful, Water can sting." Finn insulted as he leaped from the beasts leg as the second giant tried to grab him, only for the second giant to accidently strike the first one, causing it to grunt in pain. "Why are you two hitting yourselves?" Finn then laughed as he was floating in mid air, which shocked Princess Bubblegum who was watching from her tower. "Finn can fly?!" She yelped in horror as she continued to observe, only for her to notice Finn's hands glowing, as liquid water filled the bottom of his palms. "What the Glob?!" She then stated in horror only to see a large blast of water strike the first Giant sending it back several feet, before it tripped on a nearby rock and fell crasing on top of a set of trees.

"Now that is a tackle." Finn smirked as he soon lost his hover ability and purposely allowed himself to Free fall. He crashes to the ground with a large thud as a massive wave of water spreaded all around him like as if it was the explosion from a meteor that had just struck the Earth's surface.

The second giant then sent a large foot in hopes of crushing the 16 year old, but Finn melted into what appeared to be a liquid puddle, just as the foot slammed down. Everyone from the candy kingdom looked in shock only to see liquid water flow from beneath the candy titan's foot and appear in another spot, before emerging as Finn once again with his arms crossed. "You can do better, Princess." Finn barked with a smirk as he looked towards the direction of the Candy Kingdom, before focusing his attention back on the second candy giant, who by now attempted to attack the 16 year old again, this time with a Bubble attack.

Seeing the attack, Finn just couldn't laugh at this tactic as if it were some kind of joke to him. "Bubbles? Really?" he questioned as he dodged multiple attacks before stopping on a rock and with a swift move, he sent a powerful stream of water against the bubbles, many of them popped immediately after contact with the gusts attack, before striking the second giant in the cranium sending him walking back a bit. Princess Bubblegum gasped in horror, Finn was pushing the beast closer to her Kingdom. "Send the Banana Guards, all of them!" She yelled in a panic as all 2,000 Banana Guards exited the Candy Kingdom and charged towards Finn, who looked over and said "Awesome finally something to fight"

Finn leaped out of the way surviving another stomp attack conducted by the massive Candy Titan, before landing on his feet, skidding through the dirt as if it were a muddy slippery substance. With his hands glowing and liquid water forming from the palms of his hands, he begins to send multiple blasts of water attacks against the army of Banana Guards taking down plenty, many of them falling even before getting a chance to turn around or attack the 16 year old.

Upon taking a couple of Banana Guards out, Finn then leaped up into the air conducting a flip, kicking the hand of the second Giant just as it was attempting to snatch him while he was in mid air, before landing in the center of the army of Banana Guards. All looking at him in horror. "Who's first?" Finn challenged, only for one banana guard to raise his spear and charge the 16 year old. Finn just smirked as he just yanked the guard's spear and send it jabbing into another Banana guard, causing him to die on the ground, while he turns around and sends multiple punches and kicks against the 4 others.

Gathering up the courage, all Banana Guards, charged at Finn from all sides, as he leaped out of the way missing a few spears, but as he was in mid air, water formed under his palms once again, only this time it was forming into something different.

Before the Banana Guards knew it, 2 water liquid like blades were formed under his hand, before he landed back on the ground and sent them against one Banana Guard cutting him in two, and a second one slicing a large portion of his pealing off, before rampage through the army killing almost several dozen. His speed was so fast, that the Candy people watched from the wall in horror.

"Send the Helicopters!" Princess Bubblegum screamed as she couldn't belevie what she was seeing, as 3 Banana Guard Helicopters flew towards the field, by that time Finn jabbed another Banana guard in the torso, before chopping the head off of another one, and sending a powerful water blast through 10 others in a row. He reacts quickly only to see sharp spears fall from above, as he looks up noticing the helicpters above, and the second Candy Giant sending his bubble wand against him.

Finn is quick enough to dodge both attacks, as he leaps onto the arm of the Second Giant, while dodging incoming projectiles that were being tossed at him from the Candy helicopters, the Second giant sends a hand against his own arm in order to try and wipe him off, but Finn leaps up just in time, only to jump straight towards one of the Banana Helicopters, causing the pilots to gasp in horror.

Within seconds, Finn tossed both of his water based swords at fast speed, as what appeared to be chain made entirely of liquid water formed from the handles, straight to his hands. SLASH! Both Blades pierce the Candy Helicopter sending it falling and exploding on the ground killing hundreds of Banana guards, Finn then yanks his blades back and sends a power gush of water against one of them, where it stuck against the fuselage of the craft.

"Hey PB!" he called out to her "How about some chopped up Bananas!" Finn insulted with a devious smirk, as he pulled the chopper out of the air, with his water ability as if it were like a chain, sending it crashing against the army of Banana guards, before spinning it around. The blades from the helicopter chopped most of the Banana guards into slices most of them smashing against Princess Bubblegum's window, before he releases his water tether like ability on the chopper and lunges it against the last helicopter causing a mid air Collison and sending both crashing into the wall, killing some of the Candy people.

By now most of the Banana guards were in a panic, some ran back for the Candy Kingdom, while others that still fought were easily cut down by Finn, the second Candy Giant himself even took the liberty to back away from the menacing human, only for Finn to launch the same water tether like ability that he did before against the monster's cranium, and with one swift yank, forced the candy titan against the Candy Kingdom, sending him falling hard, his head impacting against Princess Bubblegum's tower as she is forced to flee.

As the smoke cleared, most of the Candy People fled in horror only to see Finn's glowing blue eyes coming through the debris field of smoke, he was now in the Candy Kingdom.

With an evil looking grin look of both deception and malice , Finn leaped off of the deceased candy giant and stared at the now terrified crowd of candy people, by then Princess Bubblegum showed her self "Finn! What has gotten into you!" She screamed in hopes of getting through to him, "You've just destroyed my whole army! " Princess Bubblegum didn't wanna show it, but she felt nothing more but anger and hatred for Finn for what he has just done right now, as tears began to form in her eyes.

"This is your last warning to stop!" She growled while pointing directly towards him, while Finn just stared, the expression on his face still not changing. "Stop right now before some one gets hurt!" Princess Bubblegum then ordered, as she revealed a sword under her cloak with her hand on it, in case Finn chose to ignore her demands, but deep down, Princess Bubblegum didn't wanna fight Finn, he was her knight in shinning armor, what could have happened to make him act this way? She just couldn't find out why.

The two constantly stared at each other for a few seconds, Finn's facial grin of malice has still not changed during the stare down, "I will return the favor just like you did when you never appreciated me for who I was." Princess Bubblegum now looked confused, "What?" She said only to narrowly avoid being slashed, as the candy people ran in horror.

A fight ensures between Finn and Princess Bubblegum, as Banana guards, that survived their failed defense against Finn outside the kingdom's walls, quickly joined in. Finn sent swift blows against Princess Bubblegum. Despite all that she could do to try and defend herself, she couldn't deflect all of the young boys attacks, he was too fast.

Before she knew it Finn sent a kick towards Princess Bubblegum's mid section sending her flying into one of the Banana Guards, as he looked away and began to fight off with the remaining Banana Guards that were coming in to assist the Princess.

Immediately recovering, Princess Bubblegum looked in shock, as Finn easily out lasted them, and turned his sights once again towards her, "I must say Peebs, you sure know how to let me have fun." Princess Bubblegum growled from those words and grabbed her sword charging at Finn, this time without holding back.

"Bring it on babe!" Finn insulted as he crossed his swords ready to strike, as he waited with calmness for the enraged candy tyrant to strike hard. As soon as Princess Bubblegum reached within striking distance, she sent her sword down against the 16 year old, only instead of striking his two swords, the blade cut right through him like a splash of water, which caused him to laugh menacingly.

This left Princess Bubblegum shocked when she realized that her attack didn't even hurt him, with one Punch Finn sent the confused PB crashing against the wall hard, shocking most of the candy people, as they watched the 16 year old approach the now defeated candy princess. After freeing herself from the wall, Bonnibel looks up at him with eyes of horror as she sees Finn tower right over her, with arms folded across his chest.

"Finn Please!" She cried, as Finn just laughed with no remorse for his actions, "Good night PB," However just as he sends his blade down to strike her, a Sudden flash of an airborne women swoops down and knocks Finn hard against the wall "Marcy!" PB Yelled in happiness. "What is going on here?" Marceline stated a little worried on Finn.

Just as PB was about to answer, Finn comes out of the wall, and glares at Marceline. "Well look who decided to join in on the fun?" Finn stated as he twirled his blades in his hands, and aimed it for her. "Now this is getting more fun then I had expected." With one lunge the 16 year old leaped up and pounced onto the surprised Vampire queen, and began to attack her with multiple punches to her head, with one kick Marceline sent him flying off of her, causing him to land on his feet not that far away from the now Enraged vampire queen, Marceline yelled demanding to know why he had just assaulted her like that and flew at him in hopes of pinning him down, all of a sudden. SLASH! the crowd gasps as Marceline jerked back a bit and felt a large cut against her side, and looked down at it, causing her to fall out of the air, and onto the ground, she looked up at Finn horrified and surprised, he had never attacked her like that ever, not even when they first met, but she became full of even more surprised when he saw that Finn had a grin in his face, a look as if he couldn't care less if she was in pain or not.

Using her Vampire powers her scar was quickly healed as she got back up on her feet, this time with a look of anger on her face. "Stings doesn't it?" Finn mocked with an even more devious grin, "I trusted you as a friend when I first met you now I'm going to really kick your butt." Marceline growled as she transformed into a beast out of anger, only for Finn to not be phased one bit, and with one hint just said a sarcastic whooo, just to insult her. A second fight occurs between Finn and the transformed Marceline.

Despite being much bigger, Marceline was easily able to lend some beat downs on Finn, but was slashed in the right cheek, and once a crossed the chin, causing her to scream in agony as she had to retreat into the sky in order to heal her wounds, but as soon as she turned back into a human after healing, she noticed that Finn was no where to be found. While looking around a sudden voice game from on a rooftop right above her, "Looking for something?" Horrified Marceline looked up only for Finn to leap onto her and send her crashing to the ground and with a smirk he said. "You know what you want to win so bad, then get rid of the hat!" He said with a laugh of malice as he yanked her hat off, causing Marceline to scream in agony, from the sun, taking this towards his advantage Finn then proceeded to lunge at her, and sent multiple blows at her face at fast speed, in fact the rate of Finn's punches were so fast, it almost looked as if his arms have just turned into a bunch of jack hammers.

"Leave her alone!" Princess Bubblegum screamed only for Finn to send the blade towards PB, SLASH! The candy people gasp in horror, as Princess Bubblegum's falls to the ground, as a giant cut is shown to her torso.

Finn smirks with malice as he begins to laugh at her heartlessly, Marceline with little strength she had left, raced under a tree shadow, while Finn was distracted just in time before her injuries from the sun could become too severe. After reaching the safety of the tree she was now lying down in a ball burned up and shivering.

"Next?" Finn stated as he tossed her hat out of his sight, before approaching the now frightened candy people. "Would anyone else care to try and fight?" Everyone now remains quiet. "Noooo? Alright then," Finn declared as he snapped his fingers, and the sudden land began to shake violently. "What's happening?" Princess Bubblegum demanded, as she looked over at Finn, who just stared and said. "Hope you candy folk can swim."

Within moments a large part of the wall broke off, and water began to flood the candy kingdom sending most of its residents including PB, Slime Princess, and Marceline running to escape it.

As the massive wave spilled all over the city destroying everything in its path, it approaches Finn, as he just stands there with his arms crossed over his chest as it swerves around him in two separate directions. Several Candy people got washed into the enormous wave, while others took to the roof tops in order to escape its grasp, just as PB Marceline and the surviving Candy people were turning a corner they were soon caught at a dead end.

With nowhere else to go, the survivors could do nothing but scream in terror as the wave approached them ferociously. Realizing that it was the end for them, the group prepared for their fates, until all of a sudden they felt something yank them off the ground just before the wave struck the dead end, found themselves being pulled away. Princess Bubblegum then looks to see who saved them only to find a mythical dog looking at her. "Jake!" Marceline said with a large smile on her face. "Sorry I'm late, I tried to get here earlier, but I had a hard time believing that my bro had gone nuts, but now I realized he has gone nuts." Jake explained as he noticed the wave crash against the wall completely ending its rampage.

"Jake!" Jake eyes wend wide as he noticed his formal bro surface from the flooded streets. "What do you think your doing, drop them into the flood, I attacked this city for a reason you know!" Jake couldn't believe his ears? what had Finn become? "Yo dude its not cool what your doing man!" Jake barked as he pointed a giant finger at him. "What ever man, you can take them I couldn't care less." Finn just shouted back as he just stormed away as if his fun were ruined.

However as he stormed away, he had no idea that he was being watched from one of the nearby hills, by what appeared to be a being made of what appeared to be electricity, thought the face couldn't be seen, the bodily appearance of the humanoid being looked to be that much of a women, she smirks before disappearing out of sight.


	2. 4 Days Later

3 days have passed since Finn's rogue ways had occurred, during the course, multiple lands and villages all over Ooo had either been flooded or destroyed by the mad 16 year old, with most of the continent's inhabitants taking refuge in either the Ice Kingdom or the Swamplands.

Despite multiple annoyed princesses who were forced into listening to Ice King's constant rants on how Finn betrayed Ooo, and that it wasn't like him at all, he constantnly went as far as constantly flirting with them, which attended to anger the royals even more.

However, despite Ice King's immaturity, most of the Princesses of Ooo sadly couldn't help but agree with him, as he was right about Finn going rogue, and talking appeared to phase him lesser and lesser. Also they noticed that Finn's appearance was starting to worsen, as it was witnessed by multiple Kingdoms, that the more badder Finn became from his rogue ways, the more different, and horrifying he became in appearance wise.

It was stated by witnesses, that Finn assaulted the Goblin Kingdom, without hesitation or mercy, and even went as far as to turning himself into a massive tsunami, and eradicating the entire kingdom, sending most of its inhabitants running into the nearby forests, while others who showed bravery and fought against Finn perished on the spot. It was revealed by the surviving goblins, that Finn, by that time grew 2 Finns out from the side oof his head, which cut through his Bear hat, while a third one grew from the back of his head. His skin also had completely changed from his darkened skin to a new dark blueish greyish skin, while multiple finns also appeared on his legs, while some even appeared on his arms. It was revealed that Finn has now formed an appearance that was enough to scare even the major villains who were once considered the fearless of them all, feared the 16 year old.

At some point by the 4th day, Princess Bubblegum's wound that she sustained by Finn during his assault on her kingdom, was starting to heal, but this didn't stop her, as both she, and Marceline both gathered the courage and decided to confront the 16 year old, as he was moving towards the Breakfast Kingdom.

The two were able to make it on a nearby field, while hiding behind a large group of rocks, which over looked the entire Field along with the Breakfast Kingdom that was not that far away in the distance, Princess Bubblegum was looking through her binoculars, scanning the field for Finn, her sword was leaning against a tree. During the wait, Marceline felt nothing more but bitterness and anger towards Finn. As a matter of fact just thinking about him or saying his name, was enough to make her clench her fists hard, as fire formed in her eyes.

Princess Bubblegum was able to noticed this as she says "Remember! We only fight to defend ourselves!" Princess Bubblegum barked as she was looking through binoculars scanning the entire field only to spot Finn.

"There he is!" Princess Bubblegum said, as she grabbed her sword, placing It on her back, but not before turning over to Marceline and saying "Now remember we just wanna-" Marceline felt something spark inside her to the point that she flew quickly away passed Princess Bubblegum, "Marceline Wait!" she yelled only for her words to be drowned out by the heavy gusts of wind that was blowing directly in her face, due to the fast speed that she was going right now.

"YOU!" She screamed with a voice of pure anger and hatred as Finn turned around with a glare, only to be pounced on by the enraged Vampire Queen.

and began an all out attack on him. Finn smiled as he fought both girls. "Two against one? How original" He joked as he dodged most of Marceline attacks as she by this time was actually trying to attack Finn, in hopes of getting justice for the way he almost killed her 4 days ago, back in the Candy Kingdom.

At one point, Marceline roared as a Beast, as she send her Fist hard against Finn's nose sending him flying against a nearby tree, but Marceline was horrified when she just saw him stand back up as if it were nothing, and he hadn't even gotten punched at all. "Come on," he laughed "You call that an attack?!" Marceline and Princess Bubblegum just couldn't believe it, PB witnessed Marceline using her most dangerous and deadliest attacks on him, a single blow to Finn's nose should have been enough to either knock him out, or at least break his nose, but Finn's face had no pain on it, in fact his nose was left intact, without a single trace from Marceline's powerful attack.

Finn quickly darted and with the use of his powerful jaws, Finn let out a demonic growl as he chomped down on Marceline's arm causing her to scream in agony, with swift punches Marceline tried as hard as she can to get him off, but Finn' with one of his arm fins, slashed at her cheek, leaving a large scar on her left face. Within moments Marceline had shape shifted herself into a large beast, as Finn released his bite and leaped off of her, landing on the ground smirking at her, his white sharp jaws now drenched with Vampire blood, as he licked them with his tongue.

"For over 16 years I always thought you were my Friend!" Marceline screamed angrily as he sent attacks against Finn, "I loved you!" Finn leaped out of the way as Marceline's beast form destroyed a nearby boulder, "I looked up to you to Protect Ooo! And My best friend!" Finn was constantly laughing at Marceline's pain, as Finn quickly dodged another attack that was sent down by her. "You Betrayed Everything! Who you are Who You Were!" Finn continued to listen with ears shut grin still showing, as his light blue eyes continued to be locked heavily on the enraged Vampire Queen. "Well maybe you idiots should have chose better." Finn stated as he slammed both his fists together, as water smashed on Marceline from both sides, completely knocking her out, but fortunately not removing her hat, to expose her to the light. "Good night Dark lady." Finn stated, only to be ambushed from behind by an enraged Princess Bubblegum, who slashed Finn's back with her blade causing him to scream in agony, before being punched in the right cheek sending him crashing against a nearby tree. Finn quickly got up and saw Princess Bubblegum now in pure rage.

"Ahhh Its about time you showed up Candy Arms! I thought you would wanna another go." Finn stated not surprise at all, as he revealed his back scar get healed instantly with Water, much to the horror of Princess Bubblegum. "Alright lets do it." Finn then directed as he summoned his duel water swords and eyed down the candy princess as she unleashed a barrage of Jelly beans from her palms, Finn quickly charged at the barrage blocking every attack, before leaping over Princess Bubblegum and sending one of his swords against her back to even the score, but his attack was instantly blocked by her own blade. "Jelly Beans? Really?" Finn snorted with intense unammusment in Princess Bubblegum's elemental power, before he dodged an attack by her. "This has gone on for long enough FINN! Come to your Senses at ONCE!" Princess Bubblegum screamed out of intense fury only for Finn to once again laugh in her face. "No way Peebs! I should have done this years ago, It is way more fun to destroy then protect." Finn replied as he sent a kick at that was out of the blue towards Princess Bubblegum's stomach, sending her to the ground. She was able to regain her senses just in time to stop another attack by Finn.

"Finn! Listen to me, your making a big mistake, If you keep this up its going to one day get you Killed!" Princess Bubblegum warned, as she can feel tears forming in her eyes, but Finn showing no moral, just laughed it off and said. "Oh please PB, if the Lich couldn't even beat me at 12 years old, Nothing on Ooo can, and you know it." Finn stated before grabbing Peeb's head with his hand and lifting her head up to his level, her eyes locked onto his glowing blue eyes. "I'm untouchable Peeb's nothing on Earth can destroy Water, and you know it." And with that Finn flung her back tot he ground. before walking away and saying "Thanks for the rematch Peebs, much appreciated, keep this up and maybe just maybe I'll keep you alive in the future."

Princess Bubblegum slowly got up, as he soon saw Marceline had just woken up, still all drenched in water. Finn had already disappeared out of sight giving the vampire queen and candy princess no options left. Finally Princess Bubblegum came up with the solution all that was left to stop Finn ways was one girl, the Queen of the Fire Realm.

 _ **-In the Fire Kingdom-**_

In the Fire Kingdom, a group of Flame based warriors were training at camp Ignition, which was the most strongest and powerful camp in the Fire Kingdom, and was also known as the official military headquarters of the fireside guardsman. With their new experimental fire swords and Spears, the warriors including multiple trainees trained themselves in order to prepare for the great duel that was set to occur by the end of the month. The great duel was a specialized tournament that was best suited for the entertainment of warriors that were present in the militarized portion of the Fire Kingdom. It was said that the militarized portion, was set far from the Fire Kingdom's palace, where it would take several hours if not longer to send messages to Fire King, however ever since Flame Princess took over the thrown, and became Flame Queen, she invested multiple lava rocks in order to specially design a new way in communicating with the military section of her new Kingdom.

The method of messaging was known to be the art of using fire falcons, a group of flaming birds, that were once thought to be extinct, but never were. In the wake of communication, a Fire Falcon would deliver a message engraved in rocks, and would fly off tot he palace in order for Flame Princess to read, these ways of delivering messages were known to be way more faster in the kingdom, then its traditional ways, when Flame King was in power.

Among garrison witnessing the warriors training was Flint, Flame Princess older brother, and the eldest son to Flame King. "Useless!" He barked at one of the defeated warriors as he approached them as they assembled to listen to what the higher up had to say. "the skills of our greatest ancestors will never treasure if you cannot posses the skills to Wield them." He started off as he began to pace back and fourth in front of his recruits. "The skills you obtain to protect her majesty, will not go in vain as long as I am around." He then stops in his tracks, "For we are the fire warlords of the Fire Kingdom! Never forget that Honor!" He paused as he heard all of his recruits, yell "Sir yes sir!" At the same time before disembarking in order to train even harder.

However while they were training, small puddle of water was slowly forming on the hot grounds, before it began moving towards he fire camp, at a slow calm like pattern, without any one of the fire beings in the area knowing. Back in the camp, Flame Princess's brother Flint, was soon called over by one of his highest ranking fire warlords. "Walk with me a moment Flint." Flint smiled as he looked to see that the Fire lord was his dear friend Salmora. Flint agreed tot he walk, as Salmora led Flint through the camp as they continued to watch multiple fire lords train, but Flint couldn't help but notice that Salmora wasn't his usual, wise self today, in fact he looked really worried, but what he said, would only horrify Flint.

"Word has it, that the Kingdoms on the surface had been attacked and swallowed by massive flooding," Salmora started off, while Flint listened as hard as he possibly can. "Both the Small Kingdom and Candy Kingdom, last week, while the Breakfest Kingodm, was just destroyed yesterday." Flint couldn't believe what he was hearing, how can an army destroy the Kingdoms within one week, or better yet, how, just how could they even bring down the Candy Kingdom, the most advanced Hingdom in all of Ooo? "How? How is that possible, what is destroying the Kingdoms?" Flint then stated with a serious tone in his voice, as Salmora stopped in his tracks, took a deep breath and looked at Flint, before answering. "Its Finn." Flint, was indeed shocked as to what he heard, Finn? as in the hero who had been protecting Ooo for over 12 long years, this couldn't be right at all, he just had to be sure that he was hearing correctly.

"Finn? Th-Thats impossible," Flint started off as he looked Salmora dead in the eyes, "Finn is a human of honor and heroism, he would never destroy kingdoms, that he had protected for the past 12 years." Flint stared into the eyes of Salmora, only to see that he was telling the truth, much to Flint's horror. "It is no lie, my friend, Finn had become grievous, and broken ever since the Queen broke up with him along with multiple incidents occurring on the surface, he is broken from within." Salmora stated as he walked to a nearby window, overlooking the Fire Kingdom's city and palace. "The Finn we all know, is gone, he had become a monster, one that breaths Liquid and spits Oceans out." He then turns back too Flint who now has his arms folded across his chest. "You must go over and inform the Queen, of this information at once, He could probrobly pop down here any second." Flint didn't know what to do, he wanted to do what was right and inform Flame Princess the hash news, but as a protective older brother, and some one who actually knew Finn over the years, he actually felt as if he was small in this one incident. "Finn won't be able to get down here even if he wanted," Flint stated off with a smile as Salmora turned toward him, to see the Eldest son of the Flame family smiling at him. "Finn wouldn't be able to get down here unless he has a fire shield, if he were to come down here without one, he would burn to death, and he knows it, Even if he is bad now, I don't think he would be stupid enough to take the chance." Salmora sighed, Flint was really underestimating Finn, but instead of attempting to argue with him, Salmora instead turned to him and said. "Flint, Finn is not as weak as you think he is, You must at least tell the Queen, this Kingdom must be alerted at once, other wise we're all going to be under water, by night fall." Flint sighed, with annoyance, and stated while crossing his arms over his chest. "You are worrying for nothing my friend, the heat of the Fire Kingdom, is over 6.000 degrees Celsius, water wouldn't last a second down here without Evaporating into steam?" Flint tried to reason with Salmora, before finishing off his statement, "Besides, even if Finn were to come down here, he would have to make it through streams of Lava, and a large flow of Steaming hot Geysers and Lava streams, and without a fire shield, he wouldn't get very far."

Salmora sighed with huge annoyance, as he knew that Flint was not only evading his statements to inform the Fire Queen about Finn's apparent future attack on the Fire Kingdom that could occur at anytime. All of a sudden while a group of flame warriors were practicing one decided to step off camp grounds in order to try, and practice his skills, he had hoped to impress Flint in order to try and get an early rise to the rank of Firelord, which in the Fire Kingdom was the equivalent to the Military rank of Private, however he had no idea that water was making its way towards the camp's walls until he heard its flow. "This will be a perfect time to practice without distractions," he said before hearing the sounds of water coming his way, which caused him to slowly turn his head, only to see water coming his way along side what appeared to be light blue eyes. Fire soon went out from a nearby volcano lighting up the entire area for a second, revealing the Figure to be Finn approaching. "FINN!" The cadet yelled in horror as he quickly retreated back towards the Camp, as Finn charged faster the water surrounding him now turning into a wave like substance.

The trainee quickly raced through the camp, Yelling "Water! WATER WATER!" His cries got the attention of both Flint and Salmora, causing Salmora to gasp. "HE"S HERE!" Salmora quickly turned to Flint who was shocked as he saw flood waters racing through the camp, as Finn quickly was slashing and cutting his way through anything in his path, "Go tell the Queen now! NOW!" One trainee cried only to get swept up by the flood. Both Flint and Salmora could do nothing but watch as multiple Trainees attempting to contain it, but are failing miserably. "Flint evacuate this camp at once! Camp Ignition is lost! Get to the palace and tell the queen now!" Flint just brushed off Salmora as he saw Finn emerging from the tides, as he smirks at all the deceased fire tranees on the ground. "Knock knock." Finn said to himself, only for Flint to growl in anger. "Forget it. I will personally see to it that this traitor pays in blood for what he did to these trainees." Salmora tried to stop Flint, but failed as he currently leaped on the side of the tower and launched an attack against Finn, who was able to dodge it. "Well well well, I was wondering when you were going to come out, is your Baby Sister home?" Finn asked in a real insulting way. "If its the queen you wish to see, then you will have to go by me first, Traitor!" Flint barked as his arms turned into what appeared to be fiery blade like substances. "As you wish Torch." Finn stated as he charged Flint while dodging multiple attacks conducted by Flame Princess's older brother. Finn at one point was able to send multiple hits towards the fire leader, but was blocked on the fourth hit and forced back. Flint responded by sending a blast of fire through his hands as Finn held his fist out and a large water barrier occurred right infront of him, forming nothing but steam, but having no effect what so ever. "Ha!" Finn snatched while leaping out of the steam screen launched multiple water blasts of his own causing great damage to Flint, a couple of Trainee's that survived the camp's flooding arrived to try and aide Flint in his time of need, this got Finn to smile.

"Now things are getting fun." The Trainees all charged at Finn at once, Finn dodged multiple attacks from swords, spears, and Lava blasters, and even went as far as to killing up to 14 Trainees in the first failed attempt, using his trainees to his advantage, Flint quickly leaped into the air and send a scorching hot fire attack against Finn in the center, grazing his cheek, spilling out what appeared to be a light blue liquid substance. Satisfied at his attack, Flint watched with a smirk as Finn covered his face, only to become horrified when he saw the 16 year old turn back to his direction, and remove his hand as his burned scar like face healed it self. "What?!" Finn just smirks as he sends a large blast of water towards Flint cauing him to be put out, as he layed motionless on the ground.

As Finn moved up to try and finish off the Fire leader, more Trainees arrived and forced Finn's attention away allowing the older brother to escape with the help of Salmora, but Flint was in a really bad wet like state. "FOOL! I told you to Inform the Queen! Now get your hide down tot he Palace and let Our Queen know about this or we're all Dead!" Flint, seeing the error of his ways quickly nodded and slowly made his way out of the camp, despite in his weaken state, he was able to make it back to the stairs of the Fire Palace, he was able to climb up a certain flight but then collapsed due to the lack of flame on him. He was quickly noticed by Cinnamon Bun, who had just come back from a different sector of the kingdom, that he was sent over to apply fire supplies too, only to be horrified that Finn was already in the Kingdom, after seeing Flint's state and a large steam cloud hovering over in the distance. "I must tell Pheobe!" he cried as he helped Flint into the palace.

 _ **-Back at Camp Ignition-**_

While Flint was attempting to escape, Salmora, remained behind in hopes of coordinating a successful defense against the 16 year old humanoid, and was able to conduct a Magma drop on the camp, in hopes of eliminating Finn, this tactic failed, due to Finn flowing onto a nearby rock, but the tactic was able to dry up most of the flood Finn left behind, allowing the camp residents a fighting chance. "Your going to regret that." Finn barked as he leaped off the rock and landed onto a rock, where multiple fore Refugees were using the magma to their advantage in hopes of pushing Finn in, but each attempt they did to try and attack Finn from the magma failed, Finn then proceeded to leap in the sky where his duel water blades were formed and proceeded to send heavy blasts of water in all directions killing multiple trainees and Flame Warrior reinforcements that had just arrived after noticing the steam cloud from the Kingdom's residential area.

Finn glared as Salmora himself leaped from out of the Magma, with 2 Spears and battled Finn on top of the rock, Finn was able to take a few scrapes from the fire spears, but because of his power he healed himself every time, at one point Finn leaped over Salmora and send a blade right into his torso. "Your too hot dude time to cool off." Finn stated as his liquid blades soon shot a huge stream of water from its point blowing Salmora apart, while he screamed in agony. "One down." Finn stated as he then noticed the other fire warriors approaching him. "More fun, come on!" Finn challenged, as he crossed his water swords, "I got plenty of liquid for all of you freaks." All guards and trainees moved in to attack Finn as he fought them one at a time on the rock, and we even able to outwit and out match overwhelming numbers, one Flame Warrior quickly raced to the suburbs of the Fire Kingdom and activated a newly experimental Fire Guardian, which in turn unleashed a barrage against camp Ignition. Finn leaped out of the way missing most of the giant boulders, before leaping on top of the wall facing the fire guardian. "You think that is going to do anything? Your wrong freak." Finn stated as he leaped into the air, while the Fire Guardian unleashed a flame thrower attack, from both arms, Finn dodged each attack then grew Liquid wings flying into the sky, and landing onto of the head of the guardian before jabbing both blades into the central brain area, causing the giant to roar in agony. Finn then leaped off and fought several more warriors, on the ground, before dodging another barrage of asteroids conducted by the fire guardian.

Finn smirked as he purposely got in front of multiple fire beings causing the guardian to accidently kill its own inhabitants, then Finn soon leaped into the air, and with one Twirl into the sky he soon sent water blasts in all directions killing anything, and even pushing the guarding hard against the wall causing a temporary cave in on one half of the kingdom, before Finn quickly landed on the torso of the guardian and send both swords hard into the eyes of the giant and sent full blasts of liquid into the guardian's insides, killing the warrior inside, and causing the guardian to shatter, gasping all of the warriors that was left in the camp.

"He has broken through! The Kingdom is breached!" one of the Warlord leaders ordered as multiple flaming victims dropped their weapons and ran for their lives in a panic like state, As multiple other higher-ups cried out "Retreat! Retreat!". The crow even went as far as to trampling one another. Upon landing, Finn soon smirked as he saw now that the Fire Warriors were now running, knowing that nothing can beat him. "Now lets have a little game of search and destroy." Finn stated to himself as he liquefied his swords and slapped his hands hard, causing a large wave to break through and destroy what was left of camp Inertia, before diving in himself and chasing after the remaining warlords and trainees who are on the run. As the water raged back into camp Ignition completely covering the camp, multiple warriors and trainees crossed Ashellor Bridge, a bridge that was connected between the camp and the Fire Kingdom's residential area One flaming guard destroyed the bridge by sending a fire blast to the ceiling of a nearby stalactite in hopes of preventing Finn and the flood from crossing the residential area, but he soon became horrified when the Flow of water soon hovered over the abyss leaving to the Lava pits below, and smashed into the buildings killing multiple fire beings inside them.

Multiple houses, and streets in the Fire Kingdom easily got swept away from the flood, as the Warriors tried what ever they could to block the raging water, but failed, Finn soon arrived from out of the water, and with his powerful jaws chomped one of the Warriors off of their flaming horses killing one, and eventually the other, with the use of the same tactic, within moments, the flood stopped, and all the rest of the warriors that were in Camp Ignition, were now slain, and nothing was left to fight Finn as he just smirked looking up at the Palace that was not far from his position. "Okay, time to have a little fun with Phoebe." Finn stated with a smirk as he walked towards the Palace, leaving behind a large water covered wasteland of fire corpses on the ground.


	3. I Trusted You!

**_-In the Palace of Fire-_**

As Flame Princess was sitting in her throne room attending to her people, while at the same time giving advice to a young female Fire being who was attempting to try and reignite her boyfriend whose flames were weakening by an unknown cause, and is able to hand her a bottle of hot sauce, so that way it would help the young female being's boyfriend. After that the two shared a hug, and the young fire being ran out of the throne room, leaving Flame Princess to smile, however during the council Cinnamon Bun eventually arrives with shocking news featuring an Assault on the Fire Kingdom, and even arrived with a heavily wounded Flint, that was almost on the verge of being put out, "FLINT!" Flame Princess cried as she held her brother in her arms, looking into his eyes. "Pheobe... Get everyone... Out of here," his words were weak, as Flame Princess did what ever she could to try and give her brother strength to burn again, "He has gone Insane..." Flame Princess was horrified, but he couldn't figure out what he was talking about, before she could ask who, Flint passed out in her arms.

"Cinnamon Bun!" Flame Princess cried, as the Cinnamon Bun quickly raced to his queen's aide, "Get my brother to safety now!" Flame Princess ordered as she looked at everyone else. "Everybody get tot he shelters now GO!" Everyone in the fire palace's throne room quickly diverted in several directions exiting the room in various locations unknown to her that water is dripping from the Palaces roof. However just as Flame Princess is about to get up and investigate it herself, a large puddle of water soon formed from out of the blue, which sent her horrors, before she could react She is shocked only for the puddle of water to grow into a humanoid, figure with glowing blue eyes and a devilish grin on his face, until eventually being formed into Finn.

"Well well well. How do FP?" Finn said only for Flame Princess's eyes to go wide open, when she recognized the voice, despite the non human appearance to the figure. "F-Finn?" She asks worried as she approached him, only for her armor to enter his puddle. "What happened to You?!" She yelled in horror after the light from her body reveals his transformation. He doesn't say anything and instead with a smirk nothing unusual, lady, just having a bit of a party outside the Palace" Finn stated with smirk horrifying Flame Princess. "You?! You attacked camp Ignition?!" Flame Princess Screamed out of anger. "Oooooh your so hot when your Stupid." Finn stated with a chuckle showing no remorse in his actions.

"Finn What is wrong with you?! You almost killed my brother!" She screamed out of anger, only for him to say "And Am I supposed to care?" He stated making fun of the way she talks, while at the same time just laughing at her reactions. Flame Princess couldn't believe what she had just seen or heard, but before she could say anything an unidentified small fire being rushed in order to try and warn her about Finn's upcoming assault on the Fire Palace but stopped dead in his tracks and gasped in horror when he already saw Finn standing in the middle of the throne room. The sounds of the small footsteps were quickly heard causing Finn to turn around with a devilish looking grin on his face. "Well, what have we here?" He stated as he approached the being, as Flame Princess gasped, "Finn! STOP!" Flame Princess screamed in anger, as she charged him from behind, as he was about to grab the young fire being off the ground, only to get jumped from behind and tackled to the ground. This gave the fire being enough time, cause the fire being to run and escape his grasp, much to the relief of the young fire queen.

Heavily annoyed Finn, just growled with an annoyed look, and said. "Now look, Phoebe you just got rid of some fun I was about to do." His voice just filled her with more and more anger, to the point that she had enough. "That's it Finn! As Queen of the Fire Kingdom! You are herby under arrest for crimes against my people and Kingdom. Finn just laughed at Flame Princess's threat "Whatever you say mom" Finn insulted, only for Flame Princess to lose her temper and shove his head hard against the throne floor, and finally yelled "Guards!" Finn once again laughed, as "He just smirked and said. "Trust me toots, you don't wanna go this route." Flame Princess angrily forced his head back onto the ground, with her hand again and just said, "I think I'll take my chances Finn." Finn smirked as his glowing light blue eyes were looking at the puddle he was previously standing in, and watched as it was starting to swirl around almost like a whirlpool. "Okay suit yourself, hope your not scared to get wet." This sudden remark got Flame Princess confused, "What are you talking about-" All of a sudden the puddle that was infront of the two shot up off of the ground and into Flame princess's face putting her whole head out, causing her to scream in agony as she fell off Finn's back as he just got up with a smirk. "I told ya so." Flame Princess growled with anger, as she tried to get up, but was violently pushed back down by Finn. "You look tired maybe you should Lie Down" Finn ordered as he kicked Flame Princess hard and send her against the throne wall before finishing his sentence, "For a bit." Just then, Finn heard the throne gate open, as he looked with a smirk realizing that the guards had arrived.

As multiple Fire Kingdom Guards entered her throne room armed with Spears, a couple even went as far as to igniting Flame Princess again, allowing her to glow and receive her power again. "Get this Jerk out of my Throne Room! And thrown into the Dungeons of Hell at once!" She screamed out of anger, much to Finn's humor, who just continued to stand there with arms folded across his chest. "You'll Pay for everything you've done here FINN! Especially assaulting Me! & Almost killing my Brother!" Flame Princess barked as his glare then turns more menacing, but instead of an angry face, his grin returns again, and he just looks at the guards and says, "Ha ha ha, I'm not going anywhere you fire Freaks! You can try and remove me, but You'll regret it." Finn started off, only to add more fuel to the fire. "ENOUGH!" Flame Princess screamed and ordered her guards to nab Finn.

A guard with no hesitance attempts to charge and grab Finn, but with quick reflexes he grabs the guard causing him to scream in agony and sends him against a wall so hard he shatters. He then glares at the other guards as his hands then form into Water, as the entire hordes of guards charge at him which ensures into a fight in the throne room, as he starts it off by toying with the guards tossing three water balls towards their feet just to scare them, but then projects a large water blast out of his hands killing one of them, but making sounds of a demonic beast.

After one guard is killed another comes up from behind him and tosses a fiery spear towards Finn's back, but his body liquefies and the spear instead of punchering right through him like it was suppose to, it instead moves through his watered body putting out the flames it once had, as he turned with an even creepy stare as purple markings form on his cheeks he then grunts like a beast, and sends power streams of water from both his hands in all directions killing dozens of guards while at the same time destroying the throne room. After finishing his stream blasts of water, Finn then charges another Water blast from his arms and sends it at a fleeing guard, who dropped his spear in surrender. After his merciless slaughter, Finn just turned his attention back to the Fire Kingdom ruler who was now trapped on a rock, and just said with intense delight "You finished toots? How about you and I get down, unless your a coward." Finn challenged. Both angry and horrified, at the same time, Flame Princess, wanted to rip Finn apart for how much he was acting, but knew that she didn't stand a chance as long as her throne room was flooded, so instead she smashed the emergency button on the wall activating the Fire Kingdom's alarms as more guards stormed the palace and now entered the partially flooded room.

Finn seeing the reinforcements, this time guards armed with fire ball blasters, spears and shields, turned to Flame Princess and just snapped, "Coward." before quickly sending more powerful streams of water from his hands, this time in all directions. Because of the shields being made of rock and fire the shields were quickly destroyed killing most of the guards while those who through fire balls failed to get a clear shot, after using up his water blasts he then stops and clenches his fists holding them upside down and infront of him, in a big smirk Finn then shakes his shoulders violently sending a massive water Wall coming out of his shoulders completely destroying some of the volcanos inside the throne room and killing multiple guards, along with literally almost drenching Flame Princess in the process. He then dose a beastly grunt again as he sends the last water blast at one guard killing him, then notices the fire being man that had witnessed the whole thing, he grabs the fire being. "NO!" Flame Princess cried as she jumped from the rock her armor now entering the flooded water racing towards Finn, this time not caring about the intense pain that was occurring against her feet and shins.,

She tragically was too late, with one chomp, from his powerful jaws he kills the little Fire Being and spits out his charkle remains and just grins at her with no remorse what so ever, he then stares her down as she collapses to the ground, from too much water dousing her feet, with her hands on two rocks that were not yet submerged looking at all the dead charckle remains of her once powerful honor guards, but then feels her crown gets yanked off of her head. She quickly looks up in horror.

"Pathetic, and you call yourself a queen, Ha!" Finn started off as he punched Flame Princess hard sending her crashing against her throne chair destroying it in the process and landing on a nearby rock, that was not yet submerged. Finn just approached her and said "Sorry Lady, Cowards do not deserve this crown," And with that he slams it into the flooded throne and stomps it, a large shatter sound was heard throughout the palace, as Flame Princess watched in horror.

Flame Princess quickly entered the flooded waters again, and looked at the damaged destroyed crown that was caused by Finn, and just fell to her knees as tears of both anger and hatred flowed with in her eyes. She then looks up at Finn and stands back up "Your a Monster!" She screamed out of anger, only for Finn to just laugh and say. "Well duh, I have fins, A tail jaws, Golly and here I thought that when I dated you, you'd be smart, ha ha ha" He laughed only for Flame Princess's eyes to turn from black to yellow, and her teeth forming into sharp fangs.

"You were my first friend! You were also my first Boyfriend! I broke up with you cause I needed Time! Because you betrayed Me!" She Cried with anger and sadness, "I Trusted you Finn!" She yelled before her hands lit up, part of her armor started melting from her anger, "I TRUSTED YOU!" She then cried angrily as she leaped at him only to get smacked away harder then the way she smacked him when they first met at his tree house sending her into the puddle, he laughs as she screams in agony from the water, but manages to climb out, as Finn just smirks and says. "I ain't your friend Babe, You will never have any friends," He then declared as he moves his fingers up and snaps, All of a sudden the cave starts to shake, as she looked at Finn.

"I hope you folks can swim." Before she knew it she could hear screams coming from outside the Palace, as a massive wave breaks through the ceiling causing a massive water fall, while other forms of the kingdom walls broke as more streams of water, spilled out, from all around. Many fire beings attempted to run for cover, only to get swallowed by the intense tsunami's. while others were lucky enough to be able to hide up on the high grounds, using the closets to shield themselves from the raging liquid. Many buildings and villages were ripped from the cave grounds, as the lava pits that surrounded the palace was quickly put out, due to the intense cold liquid, multiple parts off the roof began to collapse due to the weight of the water, causing more tons of ocean water to flood in, multiple Flame Warriors that survived Finn's onslaught quickly tried to set up barricades to fight the tsunami, and even went as far as to drop magma onto the floods in order to dry them out, but nothing worked, and the Fire Kingdom was eventually overrun with water.

Knowing that the kingdom is finished, Finn walks out and with one snap of his thumb stops the flow from reaching the Palace. He then looks at a now broken Flame Princess, who's face was filled with anger, sorrow, and hatred, and says. "We're even now, you hurt me, and now considered your self feeling the same." And within seconds he disappears into the ground as liquid water, and the flooding in her throne vanishes, leaving Flame Princess to walk to her entry and witness the destruction of the once noble fire kingdom, that was run for many years by her family. The pieces of her crown was also taken, so she couldn't even try to repair it.

 _ **-Post The Flood Disaster-**_

Within hours, Flame Princess was trying her best to gather as many of the survivors as she could, but placing them on nearby platforms with the help of the remaining guards that had survived Finn's attack, but even with all of this help, Flame Princess couldn't get them all. "Yo Phoebe, need a hand?" Flame Princess's ears tingled when she heard the voice as she slowly turned and smiled to see Jake, Marceline and Princess Bubblegum behind her. "Whoa! Finn really messed things up down here," Marceline stated as she looked around to see nothing more then destruction in the blackened kingdom as their was not even an slight volcano or flow of Lava present.

"We were going to tell you about him, but it looks like he got here before we had a chance to say anything." Princess Bubblegum stated feeling a bit guilty. "No Really!" Flame princess yelled angrily, causing PB to back up a bit in horror. "Whoa whoa, don't take it out on PB FP, She wasn't the one that flooded you kingdom." Jake defended as he got in between both princess's. Flame Princess realizing that Jake was right just sighed and just said, "He destroyed everything, left me with nothing." She stated as tears flowed within her eyes. "He also hurted us too" Marceline stated as she looked at her and said. "He has become a threat, we believe hat you maybe the only one left in all of Ooo to stop Finn's rogue ways." She then added as Flame Princess then looked up into Marceline's eyes.

Flame Princess didn't know what to do, even though she broke up with Finn, she declared that she just needed a little time, she never suspected that Finn would become what he was now. She couldn't help bit think that his rogue ways might be because of her or her rejecting his chances to try and get back together with her when both her and him teamed up to try and stop her father. "I know, but how am I supposed to stop him?" Flame Princess couldn't help but question as she looked up at Marceline, while Jake was helping the rest of the remaining people of the fire kingdom with his mythical powers. "You can try talking to him, maybe if he hears you, he will stop acting the way he is." the vampire queen then suggested with a smile on her face. "But what if he doesn't listen to me at all?" Flame Princess then asked with a hint of worry in her voice. Marceline attempted to answer, but she was cut off by another female voice, that spoke up from right behind her, "We will sadly have to destroy him."

Those words horrified everyone, even PB and Jake stopped helping the fire people after hearing those words, and Marceline quickly turns to se a princess that neither she nor PB has ever seen before. This women was made up entirely of electricity, and had glowing white eyes and 2 lightning type pigtails. "Who are you?" Flame Princess asked with confusion as Marceline was even trying to figure out who this women was. "I am Electronica," she stated as she looks at the confused duo "I'm a princess just like you and the candy one over there." She adds as she points at both Flame Princess and Princess Bubblegum, who had just finished gathering the last of he stranded fire beings and placing them to safety and was now returning to both Marceline and Flame Princess, despite not being around they did hear what was going on, and Princess Bubblegum couldn't help but say. "But how is that possible, We've never once seen you in Ooo, and I know all the royals, not one of them has your name."

"That's because I'm one of the Independent Princess's of Ooo." She declared as the four got even more confused. "Independent Princess?" Jake questioned as he cocked an eyebrow. "I've never heard of such a thing." added Princess Bubblegum, "Whats an Independent Princess?" Flame Princess then asked, as Electorinca just smile and said, "An Independent Princess is a leader of her own principles, she dose not run any kingdoms, or has any servants, she can travel anywhere on her own and have no one to escort her."

Princess Bubblegum just looked stunned as Marceline couldn't believe what she had just heard. "But that's impossible, Princess's have jobs, as Royals we are born to love and our Kingdoms, it is who we are." Princess Bubblegum protested. "Uh huh sure you are." Electronica replied completely brushing off PB's protests. "There will be a time when you all will learn about Independent Princess's but right now you have a threat that needs to be taken care of." Electronica then said attempting to change subject. "Electra here is right, we gotta focus on stopping Finn before he hurts anyone else." Jake then instructed as the others nodded in agreement.


	4. The Gathering of Princesses

After arriving back to the surface from the flooded ruins of the Fire Kingdom, the gang slowly escorted most of the Fire Kingdom's survivors including Flint, to a safe location located at Volcano Hill, where Flame Princess declared that once Finn is brought to justice, they would begin work on draining the Fire Kingdom and rebuilding, in order to try and recover from the tremendous damage that was unleashed by Finn. Flint wished her sister the best of luck, shaking her hand and giving her a big hug, before Flame Princess parted ways and journeyed with, Marceline, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, and Electronica, to the main gathering of Princesses.

Malian Temple, which was the exact location where the secret gathering place was set to be, was a historical temple that was constructed by a human race of native beings known back then as the Irocadians, that dated back 981 years before the land of Ooo, was even founded, and before any of the Princesses were even born. The Temple tragically however was also known to have been the only surviving structure left of this ancient race, that was known to be Humanity's last gathering following the Earth Quake of Ooo during the age of Sorrow, about 291 years before Princess Bubblegum's birth, that destroyed most of the Continent and forming it into the land mass that would later become Ooo, following the tragic Earth Quake, no traces of the Irocadians, were ever found, with the exception of just Malien Temple, which back then was known as the main governmental structure for Makavora City, the main capital of the Irocadians from back in the day.

Malian Temple was located between border of both the candy kingdom and Ice Kingdom, and was heavily surrounded by thick forests, with multiple path ways leading to either the Candy Kingdom, or Ice Kingdom, the Temple was first discovered by Ice King, and was currently used as a place to stage plans on how to capture Princesses, but was later seized by the Candy Kingdom sometime later, after Princess Bubblegum found about Ice King's plots, despite being seized, the Temple was never used by Princess Bubblegum, or the residence of the Candy Kingdom, until today, where the candy tyrant, temporarily moved her people into the walls of the ancient structure in the days following the destruction and flooding of the Candy Kingdom, and intended to use it as an emergency gathering site for the rulers of Ooo, whos Kingdoms have either been sunk or under threat of either an attack or destruction by Finn.

As the group were making their way through the forests, Electronica quickened her pace in hopes to reach Princess Bubblegum, as despite having to have just met her, the Electric being was able to learn a lot about her during the course of the year through the use of studies, and thought that she could be a perfect asset in Ooo's War against Finn the Human, which over the days was eventually renamed either Rogue Finn, Treacherous Finn, or even Aqua Finn, which was the current name that most people who lived among Kingdoms on Ooo's coastline mostly referred him too.

Seeing that she was now close enough for hearing distance, she quickly spoke in hopes to slow her down. "Um excuse me Princess, Fubblegum was it?" She asked much to PB's annoyance, "Its Bubblegum! Bonnibel Bubblegum!" She said annoyingly, as this was the 2nd time in a row that she has gotten her name wrong since they left the fire kingdom, "Can't you for once just get that right?" she then complained as she then stopped in her shoes, while glaring at her with hands on her hips. Electronica, was laughing inside her mind, even though she was showing it on the outside, but from the last 4 years she had studied Princess Bubblegum, she always found it hilarious that the candy Tyrant had a pretty bad temper.

"Sorry I'm not candy, so I can't remember that name." Electronica said in a smart allec type remark as Princess Bubblegum just growled with annoyance and finally snapped, "What do you want?!" Electronica gathered her plan together as she knew that Princess Bubblegum was a techno genius, during her study years, even before Finn's rogue ways. "I've come up with a plan, one that could put the Human out of his misery, and end this so called Flood Disaster once and for all." Princess Bubblegum, just looked at her wide open eyes. "Excuse me?! What do you mean put him out of his-" knowing that her outburst was going to cast the attention of the others, and give away her whole plan, Electronica quickly cupped her mouth only for PB to scream in pain, from underneath the palm of her electrified hand, as she was shocking her accidently, Electronica releases her hand from PB's mouth as she laughs, as the candy girl was now blackened and sizzling from electric circuits.

She glared menacing at her, fortunately Jake, Flame Princess or Marceline didn't hear her. "Sorry about that, Princess." Electronica stated with a huge chuckle, as she constantly couldn't help but laugh at Princess Bubblegum's blackened face. Seeing this Independent Princess just laughing at her pain, just made Princess Bubblegum's anger rise, to the point that after taking a huge deep breath smoke sprayed outside from her nostrils, but she was quick to remember what she said before, about putting the so called human out of his misery, and snapped, "You can forget about your planning when it comes to Finn!" She started off with intense hostility, as Electronica, just stood there looking at her with a huge face revealing she was about to laugh at any second now, from Princess Bubblegum's anger. "He will come back to us." Princess Bubblegum then barked completely finishing off her protest, as she attempted to control her temper, she didn't like the fact that this electric princess was constantly laughing at her misery and thinking it was a joke. "You don't know that Bonnie," Electronica stated as she looked over to see that Jake Marceline and Flame Princess have moved far enough away to the point that Princess Bubblegum's outbursts could barley be heard now. "For Globs sake He flooded your kingdom! He has to be stopped." she finished off only for Princess Bubblegum to show her a hand. "What ever your thinking is not going to work, we're going to get Finn back into our lives nothing else." Princess Bubblegum said with both anger and determination. "Would you at least listen to my plan before you judge?" Electronica barked, by now on the verge of losing her patience with Princess Bubblegum. "Fine what is it." Electronica then smiled.

 ** _-Malian Temple-_**

Upon arriving at Malian temple, Princess Bubblegum entered the structure last, just after Electronica, Jake and Flame Princess, but she had a look of pure terror. She couldn't believe what she had just heard out of Electronica not long before while they were out in the forest, but apart of her knew that she was right, Finn has become a dangerous threat, and if they don't find a way to stop him soon, they would be forced to do something drastic.

She was lost in her thoughts as she turned to see Flame Princess speaking to the other royals, she wanted to tell her everything that she had just heard from Electronica, but deep down she realized if she had told Flame Princess Electronica's plan, then young fire queen might go crazy. Instead Princess Bubblegum decided to keep it to herself, but she had made a mental note that she would reveal it to the princesses, but first she decided it was best to tell Jake, since he had a closer relationship with Finn even longer, and mostly due to the fact that his parents adopted him when he was a baby.

As most of the princesses sat in their chairs of the meeting sector, Princess Bubblegum quickly grabbed Jake by his arm. "Jake I need to talk to you privately." she said with a weak voice. "Sure princess." Jake replied as he followed her into another chamber, one that was sealed off with sound proof walls.

"What's up Princess? You don't sound so good." Jake started off, only for Princess Bubblegum to rub the side of her arm, and sigh very sadly. "I'm not Jake, Electronica has come up with a plan for all of us on how to stop Finn." Jake at first became excited and said "Oh my gosh lets hear it." His excitement was short lived as Princess Bubblegum had tears in her eyes. "Electronica decided to summon in a mythical beast, one that is so powerful not even Finn would be able to counter. She plans on destroying him." She explained very weakly as clearly as she possibly could, but deep down she knew that Jake wasn't going to take this plan too lightly.

"Wait What?! Are you saying we got to kill Finn?!" Princess Bubblegum sadly nodded. "As much as I dislike her Jake, she is right, Finn has become a huge threat to Ooo, one even worst then the Lich, he needs to be stopped, before he wipes us all out, many Kingdoms were forced to abandon Ooo and live in the clouds, while others were not so lucky to escape." Jake excitement soon turned into rage, "And you just agreed to that?! You didn't even bother to fight it! or tell us on the way here?!" Princess Bubblegum felt small, usually she has done bad things before, such as arrest the King of Ooo, along with her entire population at Tree Trunk's wedding for no reason, while at the same time spying on other kingdoms and even going as far as to lying and using Flame Princess multiple times, and went on to trick the young fire queen into destroying most of the kings statues, but agreeing to this, is defiantly and truthfully not what she wanted to do, even though she is far older then Finn, Princess Bubblegum did care deeply for him, and even went as far as to going to out on her own and save both him and Jake when he went missing, she may have been very stubborn, but she did love him. She knew that during the events of her slumber party in the Candy Kingdom just months prior, she purposely got Finn to hang out with her when in reality she wanted to spend some alone time with him proving that she indeed had the same feelings for the young hero as he did for her back then, she also showed signs of jealousy when Flame Princess came into the picture, even though her theory and rumor of her being unstable was correct, she didn't like the fact of the two being together period. For all she knew, she loved him very much even if she didn't show it at all.

"I don't agree to it Jake, I didn't agree to any of it! I was against the whole thing. I fought her really hard about it, and she agreed that she would still work with my plan as a primary." Princess Bubblegum stated with a voice of both anger, and worry. "Um Hmm and what is your plan Princess?" Jake barked, "Making him a pawn in your next experiment for punishment." Princess Bubblegum was fuming when she heard that. "NO!" she shouted angrily, "Well what is it?!" Jake demanded, "My plan was for Flame Princess to confront Finn, and the two could try to work things out!" She yelled attempting to calm herself down. "I just know that Flame Princess can get through to him. She has too." Jake was slowly able to calm down when he found out that Princess's Bubblegum's plan was not going to involve Finn getting killed, and maybe just maybe the candy princess could be right, Flame Princess probably could get Finn to stop his evil rogue ways, before he gets any worst, to the point that he might get killed one day.

"Alright Princess I understand," Jake stated a little heart broken inside, but couldn't help but ask one thing, "Just one question Princess, What happens if Flame Princess can't help him?" Princess Bubblegum began to cry but she struggled to fight her tears in order to remain calm enough to answer the mythical dog. "Electronica will... Summon the beast I told you about, to destroy him." She finally started balling as Jake placed an arm around her and said. "I really Your right about your plan Princess, I don't wanna lose my bro, at all." Jake admitted, as Princess Bubblegum wiped a tear from her eye. "It will work," she said with determination, "It has to work."

"I guess we better tell Phoebe about this." Jake then stated as he began to leave, only to be stopped by Princess Bubblegum in the process. "NO!" She cried getting Jakes attention. "You can't!" Jake was now really confused. "What? Why not? Peebs?" Princess Bubblegum then turned him towards her and placed both of her hands on his shoulders and said, "She can't know about this, if she finds out that Finn is going to die, she might become unstable with emotions, she cannot know about this." Princess Bubblegum explained as clearly as she possibly could as Jake was now becoming a bit terrified. "Princess, you are willing to lie to Finn's ex-lady friend just because your scared about what happens to us?" Princess Bubblegum released him from her grasp and just said. "Flame Princess can fix him, I know she can. Please just trust me Jake," Jake then crossed his arms over his chest and said "And what if she can't how are you going to cope with her when she finds out you were with holding information from her, after you swore to an oath to her that you wouldn't do it anymore, after that incident you had with her in the fire kingdom." Princess Bubblegum did some thinking, she knew what Jake was talking about, she remembered very well that she promised Flame Princess that she would not keep secrets from her anymore, ever since their fight in the fire Kingdom, but Bonnie knew how Flame Princess reacts to terrible news and didn't wanna risk it, not when Finn was evil now. "I just hope you know what your doing Princess, don't make me wrong on this." Jake then spoke up snapping her back to reality, but at the same time made her feel a bit more relieved realizing that Jake decided to keep what he heard to himself. "I won't Jake just have some confidence." And with that Jake just did a big grunt as he walked out of the room followed by Princess Bubblegum.

"Confidence for what?" A voice soon caught both of their attention, as they turned to see Flame Princess looking at them with a confused look. "Its nothing Phoebe," Princess Bubblegum automatically declared, "We were just talking about other forms of ways, that we can send refuges from flooded kingdoms to safety." Flame Princess just cocked on eye brow and said. "Um, Okay" she said, only for Jake to then walk up to her and say. "Don't worry FP, Peebs, isn't hiding anything from you, she is just concerned about some of the refugees that might be trapped out there, at the moment." Jake sounded as normal as possible, but deep down he felt sick, he hated the fact that he was lying to Finn's ex-girlfriend, but he promised Princess Bubblegum that he would keep quiet about it, and so he decided to honor it. Flame Princess then turned over to Princess Bubblegum, and said. "I hope your not hiding anything from me, Remember what you promised me 1 months ago" she said through a glare, as she eyed the candy tyrant while pointing at her direction, before turning back down to Jake, and said "Come on we better get ready for the meeting." Just as Flame Princess was about to enter the chamber where the other royals were gathered, Princess Bubblegum was quick to stop her. "Phoebe wait!" Flame Princess turned towards her looking even more confused, "We actually need someone to watch the outside of the Temple, to make sure that we are safe, because if we are not careful, Finn might find us, and he catches us here he can drown us all before we even have a chance to stop him." Flame Princess was quite stunned, "But this gathering is for all the royals of Ooo, shouldn't I be apart of it too" the fire princess couldn't help but question, "We will tell you everything when it is over, but right now we need you to watch out for Finn, I figured you would be perfect for the job, as you used to be together with him, so you should be able to spot him from a mile away." Flame Princess didn't know what to say, why was Princess Bubblegum preventing her from entering the meeting, but her thoughts were soon brought to a realization, could the candy princess be right, her thoughts were soon interrupted by Princess Bubblegum who then said "We need you to over look the Temple for us, could you please do it?" Flame Princess now was able to piece together what Princess Bubblegum was trying to say, and before she knew it her suspicions were drained, when the young fire queen knew that she was right, if she was outside, she would have been able to warn the others if Finn were to find them, but if she was inside, and Finn would have found them, along with no one watching, everyone of the rulers of Ooo might get swept away by a massive Tsunami. "Okay I'll do it, but as soon as this meeting is over, Tell me everything okay." Flame Princess stated as she walked away towards the temple exit, while Princess Bubblegum sighed a breath of relief, she however knew what Finn was really up to due to recent reports that were given to her through the other kingdoms, but she never foretold what was coming out of the forest.

 _ **-Outside Malian Temple**_ _ **-**_

Flame Princess after exiting the Temple, then sat down on a stone in front of the entrance to the structure, gazing around the thick forest, she couldn't help but question why Princess Bubblegum was acting so weird, but her thoughts were quickly interrupted by the ruffling of bushes, which caused her to jump and ignite her hands. She waited expecting Finn to pop out, but was horrified when she saw 3 Water being survivors struggling to get to the temple, but eventually failed as they fell face first onto the ground. "Survivors! We got REFUGEES!" Flame Princess screamed as she quickly grabbed gloves off the work bench that was to her left and quickly ran over to help the 3 surviving water beings. "Hang on!" Flame Princess stated as she dragged most of the water beings into the temple, just in time to see Jake and Marceline exit in order to retrieve the other two.

The other royals looked in horror from the meeting place, as Princess Bubblegum quickly aided the survivors and led them into another chamber outside the Temple court yard, before sitting them back down. "You okay?" Flame Princess asked as she looked at one of them, only for Princess Bubblegum to butt in and say, "Phoebe thank you for your help, but stay outside, the sight of these people might mean that Finn could be close by." Flame Princess looked at her with horror, "But" she questioned as she quickly turned at the badly injured survivors, "You must other wise we all could die." Princess Bubblegum then ordered as she helped most of the survivors in a sit like position. Sighing with annoyance Flame Princess just ran back out of the chamber and back outside, where she was supposed to go.

While doing her best to try and help the water being survivors, one finally grabbed ahold of Princess Bubblegum and slowly said in a weaken voice, "He wiped us out," This caused horror in Princess Bubblegum's eyes, "What happened?" Jake then stated with pure fear in his voice. The only water being that was awake gathered all his strength in order to try and stay conscious so that way he could provide information to Princess Bubblegum and the others, "He is mad, he hit us hard at Algyrin, We stood no chance, his powers are too strong even for us, he controls more water than any water being in existence" He said through intense coughing as Marceline held his hand. "Whoa take it easy" she said in worried way, while trying to sooth the injured refuge, as the water man just smiled and nodded, before continuing. "We escaped to the sky, but our queen, Alaocea," he stated through violent coughs, "Didn't make it, she gave her life...For us" Jake, Marceline and Princess Bubblegum's eyes went wide open, before the water man finally passed out.

After securing the refugees on a group of wagons, that was gathered by Overland Princess, Princess Bubblegum, ordered for them to be sent to a safe location, and that they will find away, to handle Finn. Upon watching as the wagon disappeared down the road, Flame Princess then walked over, "What happened? What did he say?" she asked with worriedness in her voice. "Phoebe, I'm afraid, your Ex-Boyfriend destroyed another Kingdom," Flame Princess went wide eyed when she heard this, but continued to listen in on what the candy princess had to say. "Only this time... the leader didn't make it." Flame Princess nearly fell to the ground when she heard that, "Finn Killed one of the royals?!" she cried out in horror. "Its true Flame Princess," Marceline stated as she wiped a tear from her eye, "Finn has completely lost it."

Flame Princess was completely lost in through, she couldn't believe what she just heard, Finn, her Finn, actually killing a royal, Now she knew something was defiantly wrong with her ex. "Flame Princess we're sorry you had to hear about this," Jake stated with sorrow in his voice, only for Flame Princess to smile at the mystical dog and say "Thank you for telling me," she stated patting his head before looking up at Princess Bubblegum, "Time is running out you got to discuss the plan to the rest of the royals now." Princess Bubblegum nodded in agreement, as she and Marceline walked back towards the Temple along with Jake.

Flame Princess just sat back down on the stone, heart broken, anger rising, she never thought that the hero that she fell in love with would truly become a killer and a villain. She just had to know, she just had to find out what was causing him to act like this. She swore up and down, that if she should ever cross paths with Finn's again, there will be no holding back, and she will get the info out of him, even if she has to torch her ex-boyfriend into a crisp.

 _ **-Back inside Malian Temple-**_

After rescuing and obtaining information from the survivors of the Alqyrin Attack, Princess Bubblegum then prepped and got ready for her little update, to the princesses of Ooo.

Most of Ooo's princesses, many of whom their kingdoms were either destroyed by massive flooding, or completely submerged by Finn's antics. Remembering the plan that Electronica had already devised in order to stop Finn, word was out that he had just destroyed the Alqyrin Kingdom on the coast, and that Princess Alaocea, the major queen of water was killed in the initial attack. Princess Bubblegum felt a tear drop, Finn had actually killed a royal, and she knew that Electronica will be using this as fire as an attempt to bribe her into using Electronica's plan, but she was not going to have it. Reports following the attack then stated that Finn was heading back to his tree house after a week of destroying Ooo, and with it PB had come to a situation in order to try and get Flame Princess to confront him on the grassy fields, that were unfortunately partially flooded previously, and had been turned into a marshland.

"Alright everyone, most of our warriors are down and many of our kingdoms are too weak to go up against Ooo's formal hero, as we all know Finn just destroyed the Oceab land of Algyrin, not long ago, and took out the life of Princess Alaocea" Horror erupted in the room as all of the royals eyes went wide. "Finn! Our Finn killed one of us!" Slime princess immediately spoke up. "No I don't Believe it!" Breakfast Princess screamed out of anger, "I know Finn is mad, but he would never kill any of us!" Marceline added from another side of the room. "According to the survivors, Alaocea Died mostly two blades being jabbed in her heart, she sacrificed herself to allow her people to escape Finn's massive attack" Princess Bubblegum watched as the room erupted out of anger before she continued, "I'm afraid Ooo no longer has water beings anymore, and according to what the refugees had told us Finn's powers of water went far beyond any of their strength could match, and he controls more of the Earth's Oceans then any water being on Earth, meaning that not even water elemental beings are safe from Finn." The royals couldn't believe what they were hearing many of them screaming liar, some even yelled and called Princess Bubblegum a Hooligan, but the room was quickly quieted down once again by the candy tyrant, before continuing what she had to say, "but we at least now have Flame Princess with us. I believe, she might be the key to bringing our Finn back to all of us" Princess Bubblegum concluded as she turned her gaze to many of the royals.

Despite this attempt at bringing hope, some of the royals had doubts that Flame Princess could face Finn in a real fight, while others were preying that she could get through to him. "Its been over a week since Finn turned against us." Princess Bubblegum then added on as she pulled down a chart that revealed 3 images of Finn, one of him was shown to be him in him completely normal human look, the second figure of the picture was revealing him still human but with glowing blue eyes, while the third picture showed him to be completely transformed into some sort of Aquatic elemental humanoid beast. "We've slowly noticed Finn's change in appearance throughout the course of the week, he went from being the kind pure hearted hero we once loved into an Aquatic monster in over one week." Princess Bubblegum instructed as she displayed her pointer on the images from Finn's normal look to his monster look. "Everything we did to try and stop him has failed, it resulted into our Kingdoms being either flooded, or Submerged, many of the inhabitants of Ooo had to abandon the surface and hide up in the clouds, because of the horrors Finn has unleashed with the land, as of right now the clouds are the only places that Finn can't get too, But as of right now, Flame Princess is our only chance left, if she can't reason with him, then..." there is a long pause as the princess's look worried, many of them covering their mouths in fear as to what she was going to say. "We- Will have to..." A tear starts rolling down her cheek, "Destroy him." the whole room erupted, many of the princesses shouted vulgar things, while others angrily scolded the candy princess for not even trying.

"How could you even say such things?!" Breakfest Princess screamed, "Dose Flame Princess know about this?!" Slime Princess then added. The room suddenly went quiet, as Princess Bubblegum slowly rubbed the back of her neck and with a sad sigh, replied, "No she doesn't," The whole room became horrified. "I knew that if I told her she would not try to fight Finn, she would instead try to stop the whole plan, It already took me all of my words just to Fight Jake about this, and even he is still against it, but he is right now willing to cooperate." The Princesses erupted once again angrily.

"However!" Princess Bubblegum then said further stopping the rant temporarily, "It can also be avoided, if Flame Princess can stop him by talking him down. We have a plan to send Flame Princess to the Grassy Plains where she will confront Finn and the two will Battle, if Flame Princess wins, I will be able to find a way to save him from himself." The Princesses listen closely as Princess Bubblegum continued, "But if Finn wins Electronica would summon a mythical electric monster that will destroy him." The Princess erupted once again. "How in the Glob is Flame Princess going to beat Finn?!" LSP snapped only for an old man to speak as well. "Yeah, Flame Princess is Fire, and Finn is Water, they don't mix." All the Princesses looked and noticed Ice King was there. "What?" He stated "Ice King what are you doing here?" Princess Bubblegum snapped angrily. "Hey I care about Finn too, come on for once can't we just stop snapping at each other and just find a way to help the poor kid." Marceline then looked as Princess Bubblegum growled angrily, but then sighed and said. "Okay fine, but you better stay out of trouble I mean it!" She snapped pointing directly at him, as Ice King smiled. "You got it Princess."

"Alright we will stay here to see the outcome of the duel between Finn and Flame Princess, that means you stay here too Electronica." Princess Bubblegum snapped, as she just shrugged and struggled not to laugh at Bonnibel's angry face. "Alright send Flame Princess to the Grasslands."

 _ **-Back outside Malian Temple-**_

After the meeting, Princess Bubblegum met Flame Princess outside, where she looked at her and said "Alright, the plan is set, we are sending you to find and defeat Finn, He won't listen to any of us, but maybe he might listen to you." Flame Princess felt a mixed scale of emotions, both anger, and determination. "So you want me to hunt him down?" she stated as she got up and looked at Princess Marceline in her eyes. "That's right, Phoebe I never thought I'd say this, but you might be the true key into snapping Finn back to his senses." Flame Princess looked at her with shock, "Me?" She questioned as Princess Bubblegum just nodded and said "That's right, you used to go out with him, he trusted you with everything, just as you trusted him, and If Finn was still inside that mutant monster that he is now, he would defiantly listen to his formal girlfriend, and if Finn was also still inside, he would never hurt his ex-girlfriend either." Flame Princess actually felt her eyes grow wide, "You really think Finn will come back if I talk to him?" she couldn't help but ask as Princess bubblegum smiled and said. "I know he will, Phoebe you are the true key to saving and rescuing Finn" Flame Princess smiled, despite the hatred she contained on Finn for submerging her Kingdom, nearly killing her brother, and killing a royal, she actually grew confidence through Princess Bubblegum's words. "I'll do it." She stated with a smile.

"Good luck Flame Princess, I just know you can bring the old Finn back." Flame Princess smiled one last time before doing a nod of approvement and began to walk away, but not before turning one more time, and saying, "Hey Princess, Thank you for having faith in me." Princess Bubblegum smiled and nodded in agreement, but was secretly crying inside, as she saw the fire queen walk away. "Please, Please defeat Fiinn, other wise he is a goner." the candy tyrant stated to herself through tears.


	5. Duel of the Ex Lovers

As Flame Princess trecked through the fields on her way to the Flooded Grasslands, hundreds of thoughts and memories of Finn popped up in her mind.

She constantly had many questions in her head, and didn't entirely know how or what she was going to do once her and Finn cross paths, but she did know that she was going to make the rogue 16 year old pay dearly for a ht he has eone to her kingdom.

however despige the intense anger, and feelings of nothing more then pure hatred coursing through her fiery veins, apart of her wanted to try and come convince Finn to stop, and turn himself into tthe royals of Ooo. She didn't know why, but she truly felt as ic she really. ould be the key into opening the eyes of her rogue exboyfriend, as she constantly was able to rember PR ncess Bubblegum's I words. She then stopped in her tracks before taking a deep breath and muttered to herself, "Finn why are you this way?" That's all she. an ask herself, as she looked out at the flooded grasslands.

The entire region was quiet, the once beautiful grasslands that were once beautiful, and filled with exotic grass, was now muddy and flooded into a wetland. Just the sight of this made Flame Princess, sick to her stomach, but she knew if she was going to confront Finn, she would have to try and be strong, and make her way through the wetlands, other wise she could end becoming more and more depressed, on seeing the damage caused by her ex-boyfriend.

By now the sky had chanved ceom a once beautiful blue sky, into a blood rednand black colored sky. To Flame Princess, just seeing the sight of this demonic looking sky filled hwr I with more anger, as she stepped through the now wet covered marshlands, being as. After trecking carefully through the flooded grasslands, flame princess, then knoticed a figure standing in the center of the wetlands looking up at the mountains.

Flame Princess's anger sparked again, she knew just exactly what and who that figure was. "FINN!" Flame Princess cried out in anger as she watched the 16 year old slowly turn his gaze towards flame princess, until his glowing light blue eyes were locked onto her glowing yellow eyes.

"You again?" Finn started off completely unamused, "Looks like you are just begging to be nothing but wet ashes" he then finished off with an insult as he grinned at her, while the young fire queen huffed in anger, she couldn't take it anymore, she just had to know why Finn would become the monster he was right now. "Why Finn?! Why would you do this to me, and All of Ooo?!" she screamed angrily with her fists clenched tightly as she eyed the boy her same age that jus continued to stare at her from the far center of the flooded Grasslands.

Finn just smirked and said, "What? What did I do?" He constantly insulted with a chuckle as if he were making fun of the way she was feeling. Realizing that Finn is just insulting her Flame Princess's eyes began to glow bright yellow and her teeth now began to chanve from her usual fire being teeth, into angry teeth, that were now as sharp as razors. "You destroyed my home! wiped out Innocents! you even killed a Princess!" Finn was constantly smirking during his exgirlfriend's outburst, as he was showing no signs of guilt nor sympathy for his actions at all, he just stood there listening to flame princess's rants without his even saying a word, but instead was just enoying every moment of his ex-girlfriend's sadness and anger. "You almost killed my brother! and I'll see you rot in the dungeon! You'll pay for what you've done!" She finished of angrily, only for Finn to just chuckle. "Oh I'm sorry Did I invite the fire bait?" Flame Princess gasped at Finn's words, never in her life has she seen anything this cruel, not even from her father, but especially she never thought that these cold remarks would ever be heard from the mouth of her ex-boyfriend Finn.

She could tell that Finn has no remorse or sympathy for what he has done to her or any of the other Princesses of Ooo, in fact his grin just grew even wider, to the point that his sharp fangs were now revealed across his entire face, as if he was just flat out mocking her, this only made her anger grow even stronger, "What the glob is wrong with you?!" she started off, before saying "Why are you doing this?! You were are hero!" shouted the young fire Princess as tears began to form in her eyes. "When you swore an oath to this land, you promised you would protect Ooo not flood and destroy it!" Finn laughed through his teeth, "really i couldn't tell." he said humbly amused as he watched Flame Princess break down. "You were loved by everyone Finn! Including Me! But the path you chose is turning you into an Elemental monster! Please just stop!" Flame princess begged, as she wiped a lava tear from her eye. "Just turn yourself in, And Come back to us!" Finn laughed at this as he just looked at the young fire queen and said. "Nah I'm good, I should have done this along time ago, its alot more fun destroying things then protecting it all the time." He smiled as he crossed his arms over his chest. Flame Princess was even more horrified then ever when she heard what Finn had just said, never in her life did she ever think Finn, a person her age that she once dated would turn into a villian over a break up. "Its over, your point has been made, you hurt me, you hurt Bonnibel and you hurt Marceline, why shed more royal blood?" Finn just smirked and said with intense malice in his voice, "Why? I'll tell you why, it is because destroying and killing those that do not respect or appreciate what you've been doing for them over the years starts to take a toll on ya" after hearing those aweful words come out of her ex-boyfriend's mouth Flame Princess couldn't help but clench her fists tightly. "But what would I know," he then added, "In the eyes of a certain fire freak, I was nothing, remember." Finn then finished off as a feminder to the young fire queen what she said to him during the Red Throne Incident.

Lost in thought and angry that Finn is refusing to even listen to her, Pheobe can do nothing but watch as he just looked at her while, cocking an eye brow, while also still maintaining his devious looking grin on his face. As she stared Finn down, multiple hateful thoughts rushed through her brain, as his glowing blue eyes lay fixed on her glowing yellow eyes.

"Betraying me with those letters was one thing, but destroying my Kingdom, and killing innocents, including a princess, just to get back at me!" Finn just laughed and just cut her off, before she could even finish what she way saying, "Are you done talking yet?" He stated as he purposely yawns in a bold attempt just to make fun of her. "Seriously Your voice is enough to put even the lich into a coma." Realizing that once again, she is being ignored and insulted, FP just clenched her fists and Growled, her fangs showing. "I was going to try and work things out, and even was going to try to find a way, to get you to come back to Ooo! But now I don't care anymore!" She yelled her hands glowing into fiery fists, "Cause now I am not holding back, when I am done with you, You'll be nothing left but charred remains! And I'll make sure to spit on your corps, and set it on fire so you can never be remembered again!" Flame Princess finished off as Finn just smirks and reveals his body turning it to liquid water.

"Careful toots, I'm all Wet." He insulted as he just laughed menacingly while at the same time smirking at her, before forming and sending multiple Water Balls in a fast speed causing FP to fall into the water, fortunately her hands or head didn't touch it, and her queens armor protected her feet, legs and torso from getting put out, Finn smirks and shields himself with a water spire and sends multiple balls of water coming her way.

She is able to get up by using the barley wet rock, that was near her and dodge out of the way just in time, in order to avoid the water ball barrage attack, as she quickly notices Finn charge his Water power stream attack With a beastly demonic grunt of Malice, he sends the blast towards her, temporarily breaking his shield, leaving himself vulnerable, Flame Princess rushes through the shallow water and punches him hard causing him to Groan in pain, but the sounds he makes when in pain, sounded like straight out of hell, as his grunts were demonic like, as he fell from his side and landed into the water. Finn with a kick quickly got back up and activates his shield again, and with a monstrous grunt Sends a deadly and powerful stream of water towards FP.

Growling Flame Princess dodged out of the way firing multiple fire balls against Finn who easily blocked it with the summoning of both his duel blades and repelled each and every projectile coming at him, with one sweep Finn was right in front of FP SLASH! A chunk of her armor is cut, and she is punched in the nose sending her crashing through a rock and sending her on the upper hills, as Finn leaped out of the water and attempted to slash at Flame Princess's back, but the young fire queen, was ready for the assault and sent a fire ball straight at Finn's face sending him flying through a tree, before crashing into the rocks. Knowing Finn would appear again at any second FP set fire to the grassy plains, causing Finn's confusion as he was watching, as an enormous began to form.

"What are you doing?" He demanded, only as the fire began to surround the entire flooded terrain. All of a sudden a blast of fire soon appeared from the flames and Finn was shot in the chest causing him to crash back into the flooded fields. Finn growlled enraged as he formed another protective shield just intime to see Flame Princess eventually emerges from the flames, fully healed with a smirk as she sends multiple fire balls against Finn's shield, he is able to project two of them but the third one breaks through and smashes into his face, sending him falling into the water. She then crosses her arms and sends one to her right where fire forms, as a sword of her own is now shown in her right hand. Finn quickly gets up rubbing his head, only to look up and notice his ex girlfriend had already leaped from the fiery hill and was already lunging towards him. With a growl he blocked her attack with his own swords, as she landed feet firt back into the water, as the heat her burning armor touching the water would eventually cause steam to rise, as a massive blade duel erupts in the flooded area.

The blade quickly turns deadly, when Finn slashes another chunk out of Flame Princess's armor, and also even with one slash at fast speed during FP's horror sends a cut on her right cheek causing Magma blood to fall from it. Smirking deviously Finn charges again in hopes to finish her ex Girlfriend off, but she counters this by blocking against both Finn's duel blades where in a fit of anger she slashes at fast speed causing the fiery blade to slash his left upper head, sending light blue blood coming down. Finn growls menacingly as Flame Princess smirks, the two engage once again only for FP to gain another advantage, SLASH! A chunk of Finn's side is cut, causing him to fall into the water, FP full of rage pounces onto him not caring of her hands being wet, but Finn splashes against her face causing her to scream in pain. With one kick, Finn sends her crashing against a rock, he then grabs splashes water on his wound as it heals, and he grabs his duel swords from the flood and growls. "Well I have to handle it to you Toots your a bigger pain in the neck then I ever thought Possible." Finn declared as he approached her, "I don't know what the heck I ever saw in you, the first time we met, Me falling for a girl made of fire, I must have been really tripping that night." He added as Flame Princess's head perks up her eyes glowing brighter. "I should have destroyed you like every other Monster I encountered, attacking me and for what?" Finn snapped as Flame Princess slowly rose to her feet fists clenched as she resummons her sword, without the 16 year old knowing. "A stupid Kingdom full of fire!" FP got so angry, that the armor she was wearing slowly began to melt as the water began boiling around her, and steam began to rise uncontrollably.

"Because of you I now have to live with the rest of my life knowing that I trusted a stupid Element, thinking I can finally find happiness, find love, find a true person that I can talk too without being berated about being too young, and yet I can't even get that! all because of stupid Letters, that I've done, and the dreams on what caused me to do those actions with you and Ice King back then, and you can't even let that go! I even tried to make things right when I helped over throw your father, but you rejected it! Your not worth my time Princess, So I destroyed your Kingdom so you can feel what I felt. You never loved me, You never did." And with that Finn finished and launched one last time towards the fire Queen only for a large blocking sound to be heard, Finn then looks in shock as his blades were stopped by her sword. He looks into the eyes of his now enraged Ex Girlfriend "Yes I did." And with one kick, she send him away, before jumping out at him with her blade razed, SLASH! Finn was sliced on the left torso, as he screamed in agony, before he felt his face get grabbed, by Flame Princess's hands, as she heats it up burning him badly. "I Loved you Finn! I looked up to you! I became good Because of you!" She screamed before throwing him hard into a nearby rock shattering it. "I Will Destroy You!" She cried out of fury, as she grew into her giant form.

Finn growlled as he saw his ex-girlfriend super giant form, as he dodged multiple fire based attacks by his ex, At one point he even managed to grow out his wings and fly up and start launching attacks against the giant fire girl, but with one grab Flame Princess was able to send a huge fire ball towards Finn, knocking him towards the nearby mountains, sending him landing on a small peak. Finn readied himself after landing in the soft snow as he just stood there glaring at his ex girlfriend who was approaching, Finn could see tears forming in her eyes, out of both anger, and hatred. "Your mine!" She screamed as she sent mutiple fire attacks towards him. Finn just glared and waited as the fire attacks approached, and with one quick dash he quickly leaped out of the way, missing the attacks and in one swoop, launched an all out attack all over Flame Princess's face, this time with his blades turned into pure liquid, which now was causing servere damage to Flame Princess. After slashing at her face leaving large scars, Finn then missed another attack as she punched out a nearby mountain, then went as far as to jabbing both his swords into her side causing her to scream in agony. "You lose Babe!" Finn said with malaice as he shot a full blast of water into her wounds, causing her to scream from the intense pain, but not before going over and slashing her hands and eventually even going as far as to stabbing her foot. By Now Flame Princess was completely injured, as Finn flew infront of her with a smirk of pure hatred and malice. "Even in that form you can't beat me." With one point of his sword, Finn sent a huge concentrated blast of powerful water that shot Flame Princess directly in the face, ccausing her to crash down into the snow, eventually forcing her to out of her giant form, and back into her normal form.

As Flame Princess laid on the ground, she quickly looked up only to see Finn already infront of her, SOCK! Finn punched her straight in the nose sending her flying through multiple rocks until eventually reaching the flooded Grasslands, which was not that far away. After landing on an Island, that was surrounded with deeper water, Flame Princess, began to cry, she couldn't beleive that Finn truely didn't wanna be good again, and take responsiblity for his actions, and how far he is willing to go just to get back at her and everyone else on Ooo for loving him. All of a sudden Finn jumped out of the water, and pounced ontop of the partially put out flame Queen, as he began to send severe blows to her head, then grabbed her by the arm and slammed her onto the ground, and proceeded to kick her wounded side hard to the point that Flame Princess couldn't even move anymore. "Not so tough now, that your not a giant anymore huh!" Finn stated with a look of malice as he grabbed her face, and started to soak her with liquid water, as she did to him not long ago. "Its over Flame Loser, your done." Finn declared as he watched in amusement as the young princess was screaming from the water, covering her whole face, while it was under Finn's grasp, but at some point she was able to send a kick at Finn's shins causing him to let go of her.

"Your going to pay for that!" Finn barked, as he grabbed Flame Princess, by the arm and sent her flying where she landed against a rock, she shut her eyes, ready to accept her fate, when she noticed a small ember burning on the grass. An idea popped in the young queen's head, as she waited for Finn to come and try to finish her off. Like she planned, Finn leaped out of the flooded portion of the grasslands and aimed for her, both his blades, ready to slash her in half. Touching the fire, Flame Princess was able to reignite herself, to the point she sent a powerful fire blast towards Finn sending him crashing against the ground. Resummoning her fire sword, Flame Princess gritted her teeth, and leaped towards the 16 year, as he got back up glaring her down, ready for a kill blow. Finn growled as he blocked her attacks, but her fighting had gotten stronger, much to his shock. All of a sudden, after blocking 5 more new attacks, SMASH! His two swords are destroyed by her anger, and he falls to the ground.

Flame Princess then walks over to him her Sword ready to strike as magma tears of anger, started forming again through her eyes. As she raises her sword to finish off the 16 year old, Finn doe nothing but glare at her, "Go ahead do it!" He snapped, "You destroyed me Mentally, already, and even if you elimnate me, You'll never get your Kingdom Back!" Flame Princess didn't say anything, but instead sent her fire sword's blade down in hopes to eliminate him. All of sudden Finn's arms change into Blades, and before Flame Princess even has a chance to bock it, Finn proceeds to whack the sword out of her hand, while the other one aimes for her hand, SLASH! He cuts her right hand off, causing her to scream in agony. Finn then gets up, with a smirk and says "Those swords weren't my only weapons toots." As Magma was falling from FP's flaming Hand she glares, at Finn who approached and was about to finish her off, but she send a fire blast against the water, causing steam to flow, Before Finn could see through she was gone, and retreated into the flames.

"I don't think so Babe." Finn stated as he snapped his fingers, and a large Tusnami showed up from out of the blue wiping out most of the flames surrounding the field, As Flame Princess has just got her hand healed from the fire, she gasped loudly as she sees the massive wave herdaling straight for her.

Using what power she has left, she quickly formed a Magma shield in hopes that the heat would be enough to stop the giant wave. "SMASH! The wave strikes her shield as it begins to crumble putting a lot of pressure on the young princess, but fortunately it worked, the wave dissolved into steam, but FP fell to the ground after using too much of her strength to hold back the wave, Finn then approaches front he mists, his glowing eyes on her. "Ha ha ha" He says as he looks down at his ex, "Schools out loser."

However just as Finn was about to enjoy his victory while he smirked at his unconscienced ex-girlfriend lying down on the ground, the sound of a twig soon snapped from behind a rock and before he knew a large beastly roar occurred from behind the rock causing Finn's light glowing blue eyes to go wide, as a large beast made of pure electricity emerges from the rock.


	6. Goodness Within

A massive roar caught Finn's attention as he looked up, and noticed a glowing beast soon appear out from the bushes, towering over both him and Finn's unconscious ex girlfriend, glaring menacingly at the 16 year old. The beast had no flesh what so ever, and instead was known to be nothing more but pure electric energy, with no signs of flesh anywhere. Finn once the not so terrified boy, soon turned right as he began to shiver at the sight of the monster and in a state of panic fired a water blast towards the beast grazing it's left shoulder, but not putting that much damage on it. The beast roared out of fury, and approached Finn and sent an attack against the waterfied 16 year old, causing him to lose his footing and stumble downwards towards the lower grasslands, with the monster chasing after, nearly crushing his ex girlfriend's knocked out body.

The beast caught up with Finn, as he landed in a nearby puddle of mud. As the 16 year old got up to try and fight, the electrified monster unleashed a large claw attack on the 16 year old grazing his head. "AHHHHH!" Finn cried as he fell to the ground, as light blue blood was constantly pouring from his head. Despite injury Finn gathered what courage he could in an attempt to try and fight the monster, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't even graze the beast, and instead was only conducting more injury and harm towards himself. At one point, Finn sent a powerful water blast towards the beast's midsection but the monster absorbed the blast of water, and sent a shock straight towards Finn sending the 16 year old crashing through a rock.

The beast quickly charged in as tackled Finn to the ground sending severe shocks through his body and began to claw out his chest, as he screamed in agony, before being grabbed by the leg and slammed into a boulder, splatting multiple light blue blood anywhere, he was then forced back into the air and was socked in the jaw so hard that he ended up flying across the flooded grass lands crash landing head first into a pile of rocks. Severely injured, Finn attempted to try and get up and make his way back to the flooded portion of the grasslands in hopes to try and heal, but an electric lightning shock shot from across the flooded field sent him to the ground.

Refusing to let this stop him, Finn then attempted to try and crawl over to the water, but was soon stopped by the beast's giant electric foot stomping down hard on his back, causing him to scream as he tried in desperately to touch the liquid but could not, he then felt himself get scratched on the back to the point that his back pack got shredded, and he was soon lifted back up into the ground, and was tossed at a fast rate of speed sending the 16 year old crashing through 3 large boulders, to the point that the wound on his head ripped even wider.

As Finn laid motionless on the ground, the Beast slowly approached him as Finn, slowly opened an eye in a careful way in hopes of waiting to surprise attack the electric beast if it got close enough, but the 16 year old was really battered up as judging by the way he opened his eye, it looked as if it was in nothing more but intense pain and agony. As the beast approached even closer, an intense grin appeared upon his face, as its claws charged up ready to finish off the 16 year old, but as soon as the beast crushed a nearby twig, that was the exact spot where Finn wanted him to step, Finn growled demonically as his arms turned into Blades and ambushed the monster sending it to the ground jabbing it in the chest multiple times, despite himself also getting hurt from the intense electric currents constantly battering through him.

In one attempt to finish the monster off, while the beast was roaring in agony, Finn sent a full blast of water into the beast's torso causing a large electric explosion which sent the beast in a crater, and Finn flying into a nearby boulder. As the smoke cleared, Finn slowly got up and limped back over to the crater, looking down to see nothing inside of it, "Finally. Its over." He said to himself as he looked around one last time, in order to make sure that the coast was clear before slowly limping back t the direction of the flooded grassy field, just to hear the sounds of a stick snap.

From out of the blue, Finn quickly was pounced once again from the beast, this time it was much more stronger then ever as it forced Finn to the ground and yanked hard against his fin on his back and constantly began to pound it while Finn screamed in pain. All of a sudden Rip, Finn's back head Gill was soon ripped to the point it dangled from the back of his head, as light blue blood squirted out, like a fire hydrant.

Smiling at this, the Monster roared with malice as it grabbed the back of Finn's head and sent shocks into his wounded causing him to scream in pain, while at the same time smashing his head hard against boulders and anything in his path, to the point that his whole face was nearly deformed, as the electric monster laughed in his roars before tossing him against a hard boulder, causing him to land hard on his face on the ground.

Weakened and now powerless, Finn slowly looked up as the monster approached him "No more you Win! STOP!"Finn begged, only to get struck in the face, sending him flying again and crashing against the ground again. "For the love of Glob I-" He is then scratched on the head again as more blood squirted out, again before he was flung one last time, this time over the edge of a cliff, falling about 30 feet and crashing hard against dead burned trees that used to be set on fire during his duel with Flame Princess not long ago.

Completely weakened to the point that he couldn't even stand up any more or even move, Finn just laid their in the mud as tears forms on his eyes, as he can hear the electric beast approaching from behind, in order to finish him off.

 ** _-Back in the flooded Grasslands-_**

During the course of the fighting, conducted in the farther grass lands going into the mountains, Flame Princess started to regain consciousness, as she slowly got back up, only to see Finn was no where in sight much to her surprise. She constantly scanned the entire now wetland grasslands, in search of Finn in hopes of continuing where they left off, well all of a sudden, Finn's screams were heard in the distance. The sounds of his cries sounded like he was in trouble or might be in a hard core fight, Flame Princess just huffed at the sounds, as smoked spat out from her nostrils, and turned to walk away, only to hear Finn's screams a second time, this time with more force and more agony.

This sudden change of sound caused Flame Princess to stop in her tracks and quickly turn around, now shocked at Finn's sudden screams of pain, when nothing in the past week could even hurt or even phase him. Within moments, the sudden crashing sound was heard, and Flame princess, despite her other side constantly telling her to walk away and leave Finn to his fate, the young fire princess quickly races towards the direction of Finn's screams and the sounds of thrashing.

 ** _-Back where Finn is-_**

Finn was soon thrown against one more boulder, as the Electric monster now approached him again, its hands charged up, only this time the 16 year old was now in a dying state, and couldn't even move at all. Just as the monster was about to strike Finn with a finishing blow, a sudden fire Princess quickly leaped against the beast forcing him away, before leaping off of him and sending multiple blasts of fire, causing the monster to back away. What the Glob?!" Flame Princess yelled not even knowing what the monster was or where it came from, was quickly taken back when the beast charged at her with intense fury.

Regaining her focus, Flame princess fired multiple fire balls at the beast, but most of her fire went straight through the monster, as it quickly got on all fours and leaped into the sky pouncing on top of the fire queen. "Get off me!" Flame Princess growled as she grew into her super form and sent the beast flying, hard against the cliff. "This is my Fight!" She yelled. as she sent multiple fire attacks against the beast that was still pinned down against the cliff, hopping to do some damage to it, but became surprise when the beast appeared out of the smoke and forced itself hard against the giantess forcing the fire princess against the flooded plains, causing her to shrink back to normal size, then went as far as to clawing her cheeks, but one slight shot from her hand send the beast flying in the air. Using this to her advantage, Flame Princess quickly got back up and kicked the monster straight into a rock.

Getting back to her feet, Flame Princess was constantly staring down as the Electric Beast soon disappeared from view, much tot he shock of the young fire queen. "What is this thing?!" Flame Princess asked herself only for the monster to show up behind her and claw out her back, piercing the armor that Finn had slashed earlier. "AHHH" cried Flame Princess as she was swatted against the tree, setting it ablaze. Flame Princess attempted to get up, but was startled to see the beast charging at her again, causing her to brace for impact, only for a powerful shot of Water blast the beast through a dead burned tree, and down a hill. Flame Princess was shocked by this as she turned to see a severely injured Finn on the horizon. Finn had some how followed the sounds of battle, and was able to limp all the way to Flame Princess, just in time to save his ex-girlfriend before it was too late, but Finn himself felt as if he was about to collapse, and the main appearance he was in, surprisingly shocked Flame Princess, his injuries consisted, of his back gill fin being ripped up so much, to the point that it was dangling on the back of his head, along with a small waterfall of light blue blood poring out, he also had a severe hole on top of his head, along with intense electricity coursing through his body, and severe claw marks all around his body, and his tail looked as if it was bit to the point that it was almost pealed off. due to lack of much blood, and being shocked too many times by the monster previously before.

Flame Princess just stared at Finn, who didn't even notice her, due to the intense pain and how weak he was, she had so many question in her head, like why isn't Finn attempting to finish her off, or better yet if Finn was so evil, why did he save her? Could Finn still be good? Flame Princess could feel a smile slowly crept across her face, but soon heard the roar of the beast, which through her off her thoughts. Deciding to do what needed to be done, Flame Princess quickly got back up on her two feet and ran straight to Finn who by now was just about to fall to the ground. Catching him in her arms just in time, Flame Princess quickly moved Finn to the hill top over looking the flooded sector of the grassy lands, where they fought earlier. Finn grumbled from the pain, as Flame Princess looked down on him and said, while moving his face with her other hand in order to face his head directly towards her, "Don't make me regret this." In one swift toss, Flame Princess sent the battered Finn into the flooded section with a large splash, just in time for the beast to reappear again, and nearly almost hit the fire princess from the back.

Turning around, with her eyes locked onto the electrified monster, and flames brewing from her hands, Flame Princes sent multiple blasts of fire towards the beast as it attempted to attack her. She was able to dodge multiple attacks, at first but the monster fire a bolt of Electricity at Flame Princess mid section sending her flying through a burned out tree and crashing into the burned out dead forest. Unfortunately while on the ground, her hair soon caused a piece of wood to catch on fire, there by causing a huge blaze of fire to spread throughout the burned out forest once again. Getting back up to her feet, Flame Princess just walked into the flames and was able to heal a small portion of herself, before walking out, by now some of her scars that she received during the duel were gone, but she still had scars that were given to her by Finn, including the one on her left cheek.

A sudden roar was soon heard coming through the flames, as Flame Princess prepared herself. Before she knew it the Electrified monster charged through the flames, which apparently doesn't phase or harm it what so ever, and began to launch a series of strong claw attacks against FP. Dodging multiple attacks at one, Flame Princess at one point, was able to pin the monster' right claw down to the ground with her right foot, and send a huge fire blast toward the creatures face, causing it to fly backwards and crash into a nearby boulder. Racing quickly with her hands glowing with a powerful blaze, Flame Princess entered the spot where the monster crashed only to find the spot empty. "What?" She said to herself in shock only to get attacked from behind and sent crashing through a tree causing it to collapse down.

Feeling her head, Flame Princess just looked up and growled, as the electric monster just laughed in his roars as he sent an electric volt blast at the young princess, only for her to repel it with a Magma shield. This did not phase the beast what so ever, as the monster continued to hammer her Magma barrier with lightning strikes, one getting even more powerful than the other, before she knew it, one lightning bolt was able to pierce through her Magma barricade and strike her in the chest sending her to the ground.

With the advantage now, the Electric monster then charges towards FP, but was tackled by Finn who emerged from the other side fo the Flames, and attacked the beast from the right hand side causing both to role down the burning forests. "Finn!" Flame Princess cried as she flew after the two, and was able to notice that while rolling down, Finn was constantly trying to fight off the beast, while it was at a disadvantage, she could also see that Finn was somewhat healed, as some of his scars were gone, and his back gill fin was also reattached, but the scars on his cheeks, head and even his torso areas were still visible, revealing to the young fire queen, that Finn didn't heal completely yet.

Seeing an opening, Flame Princess quickly dove down and tackled the beast two, eventually leading to all three rolling through the flaming woods. At first the beast was completely over powered by both water and fire, until the sudden group smashed into a nearby boulder, separating them and causing them to fly in several directions. Now in what appears to be a pit, that was a dead end, Flame Princess and Finn were able to get back up, and glare down the electrified beast that roared in fury. Finn was the first to attack as he sent multiple water blasts towards the monster, before jabbing the beast on the side with his arm blades, but he was soon swatted away, opening the road to Flame Princess's attacks, which succeeded in nocking the beast off of its feet, and causing it to crash onto the ground.

Finn, having to recover quickly unleashed a huge Water barrage on the beast, but the Electric countered this by sending massive electric currents up Finn's water blast, and shocking his arms. "Ah!" Finn screamed as he ceased his attacks, only for the beast to pounce on top of him and start punching his head in. "GET OFF HIM!" Flame Princess growled as she send a huge fire ball smashing against the beast's side, sending it crashing against the cliff wall. Getting back onto his 2 feet, Finn, was about to thank Flame Princess for saving him, until the beast came charging back out, much to the annoyance of both of the teens. "You got to be kidding me!" Flame Princess barked, "Can't this freak just shorten out or something!" Finn just charged back towards the beast, while Flame Princess sent massive fire whips towards the monster in hopes of ending it once and for all, but the beast was able to summon an Electrified shield barrier, protecting itself from Flame Princess's attacks, and Finn's water blasts, but a certain gap in the force field, allowed Finn entry and send a huge Hydro blast of water at the beast's torso causing it to fly high up in the air. "FP NOW!" Finn ordered as Flame Princess flew up, her eyes locked onto the beast, until she was over it. "Good bye Electric Dork!" Flame Princess yelled as she sent a full blast of Fire down hard at the beast causing it to roar in agony, as it was forced down to the ground at fast sped.

CRASH! The Electrified beast landed onto the ground, causing a huge explosion, and sending a massive shock wave throughout the entire ravine. Finn was able to defend himself by creating a Water, shield, that slowed down most of the projectiles, and prevented them from hitting him. When the smoke cleared, Finn slowly approached the crater, as Flame Princess landed right next to him, he had hoped the electric beast would now be severely injured, but was horrified when he noticed the crater was empty, just like he saw, a couple of minutes ago, when the beast was thrashing him.

The beast then arrived from behind and pounced at both the Water Boy and fire Girl, causing them to become Pinned. "Glob this thing just won't die!" Flame Princess screamed out of frustration. "I got to plan." Finn stated as he shut his eyes and began to glow blue, and before Flame Princess knew it, a massive river of water, soared through the air and struck the monster crashing it against the wall freeing the both of them. "Now Get him." Finn yelled as he launched a full blast of Water, merging it with the punching pressure power of the airborne river stream, as Flame Princess fired her most powerful fire attack at the beast, this time the Monster had no means of escape, and was now screaming in Agony, within moments, Finn's airborne River attack was stopped, and the beast, right now had completely lost a lot of voltage, duet ot he combined attack, and fell head first on the ground. "Did we do it?" Flame Princess asked, as Finn quickly went over and took a look at the monster, only to see that the beast was now completely weakened, and couldn't move at all, due to being too wet, and too heated up.

Finn turned to Flame Princess and held her a thumbs up, only to get struck in the back from Lightning, and sent to the wall. "FINN!" Flame Princess cried, as Finn fell face first back onto the ground, now completely out cold, Flame Princess ran over, only to get struck herself, and fall to the ground, but was still conscious. Slowly lifting her head, she noticed that watching on the cliffs was the silhouette of what appeared to be a princess, but she was able to see the features, "Electronica! What are you doing here?!" She demanded, with both anger and confusion, only for the silhouette to disappear from the cliff edge and reappear right in front of her. "I'm here for the boy, I'm just doing my job." the Electric princess stated with a huge grin on her face, as she sent a hand out and send an electric blast to the beast, completely charging him up again, to the point that it was able to get back up, and recover. "Thank you so much for handing him over to us, Flame Princess, all of Ooo will look at you as a hero." Electronica stated with a devious smile on her face, much to Flame Princess's horror. "Hand him over?! No!" Flame Princess cried out in protests, "It was my job to bring him to justice! Not yours!" Flame Princess then looked to her right as she noticed the knocked out Finn being picked up by one of his legs by the massive beast, while at the same time looking at the fire Princess with a huge smirk.

"And yet what a great job you've done so far my dear." Electronica stated as she patter the firey princess's head, not feeling any source of pain what so ever, due to her Electrified body. "You do have your justice now, You've already seen what my Minion could do to him, and he used to think he was unstoppable, just because he can do fancy trick with water," Electronica stated with a huge laugh, before continuing on what she had to say. Flame Princess's anger started to boil, she couldn't understand why she was this angry, Finn should be paying for all the damage he had been causing during the past week, but yet, after he saved her, even when he was severely injured, he didn't know what to think of her ex-boyfriend now. "And besides, you should be flattered young lady." Electronica said then snapping her out of her senses, "This is what you wanted, your kingdom is avenged, Everyone of the Kingdoms that Finn destroyed during his Rogue ways, has been avenged, all Thanks to you, so thank you Princess of Fire, thank you for swearing ever lasting Vengeance on him, because if you hadn't he would have got away with everything, but yet here you are, Angry." Electronica declared before looking at her with a questionable look, while crossing her arms over her chest. "Why are you so Hostile all of a sudden, now that you won?"

Flame Princess just huffed "I wanted Finn to pay, but not like this!" She hollered, in even more anger, then she ever had, only for the Electrified Independent Princess, to just laugh it off, as if it was nothing but a joke to her. "Don't worry, We have plans for your so called friend," Electronica said to Flame Princess's face before she snapped her fingers, "Electroga" the Electric beast, looked at her and huffed as if it were saying yes my Princess, "Take the Ocean boy back to my Castle." With a big grunt, the Electric monster walked off dragging Finn on the ground. "Wait where are you taking him?!" Flame Princess cried trying to get up, but was soon forced back down by the electric princess. "Get off me!" She screamed out of anger. "Oooh so much anger in your heart sweetie." Electronica taunted, as Flame Princess's body temperature grew hotter and hotter from her anger. "Let me Go!" She screamed even louder, only for her head to be forcefully flung onto the ground by the Electric princess. "Tell you what, you wanna be with your Water man so bad, then You can watch him for his final moments."

Flame Princess's eyes went into horror mode. "Final Moments!" Before she could say anything else, Electronica, shocked her face causing her to become unconscious. Feeling satisfied, Electronica released the Flame Princess as she fell to the ground knocked out. "This will be the most Electrifying revenge ever." She then declared as she grabbed, Flame Princess by her fiery hair and dragged her on the ground, until they exited the main mountain gap completely.


	7. The Truth will be Revealed!

4 Hours have passed, before Flame Princess finally woke up in a large dungeon like room, as it was filled with multiple gadgets that were used for either torture or imprisonment based tactics, it was from these very tools, that were scattered everywhere, that she could defiantly tell that she was in a dungeon.

As she looked around horrified on where she ended up in, she couldn't help but finally speak up and break the silence that was crowding the entire dungeon, "What? Where am I?" She said to herself, only to realize that she was tied up, her arms were wrapped behind her back, her feet were clamped together and a large metal bar wrapped around her entire body, barley keeping her from bending or moving anywhere.

"What the heck happened?" She tried to increase her temperature in hopes of melting the metal off of her in order to free herself, but her tactic fails, when she realizes that the metal that is wrapped around her, wasn't even melting an inch. "What?" She stated in horror as she tried again, this time with even more hotter heat waves coursing through her body, as her eyes glowed yellow, only for the tactic to once again fail.

She sighed as she was about to try again, a sudden voice was heard coming from her left caught her attention. "Don't bother, its heat resistant FP." She looked fast and saw Finn who was sitting in what appeared to be giant looking tank that was full of water, with multiple clear view windows all around, except for the right side which appeared to have been a part of the wall to the dungeon. "Its indestructible, just like these glass frames that surround the two sides of my tank, we're not getting out of here any time soon." He declared as he was constantly staring towards the wall, and wasn't even making eye contact towards her what so ever.

Flame Princess felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders, she still had hatred and anger directed towards Finn after all the damage and death he plagued upon her Kingdom about a week ago, but yet she felt so relieved that he was okay. She just stared at him for a few seconds before Finn's glowing blue eyes eventually turned towards her, looking directly into here eyes. "Well It looks like you finally got what you deserved." Flame Princess stated as she glared at him. "Serves you right for all the damage you've done in the past week." Finn just huffed at her words and looked away. "Says you, the girl that broke my heart over a stupid mistake that I did like what? 3 years ago." He snorted before he looked at her once again, showing no signs of emotion, not even anger. "I tried to make things right with us, I tried to apologize, and make things work between us, but you were the one that decided to treat me like garbage, when we tried to get your throne back, so don't go blaming anything on me, I am a villain because of how you princess's act every day." Finn declared with a snort, but surprising wasn't showing any emotion in his voice what so ever. "If you see one Princess, you see them all," Finn then finished off, as he turned his head for a second.

Flame Princess just glared, she felt a mixture of both anger and sorrow, he was right about some of the things, ever since Finn's crush on Princess Bubblegum had gone down hill, and his relationship with her ended 3 years ago, she could actually feel why he was the person he was right now, but to her that was still no excuse for him to have taken his tantrums on the innocent, who had done nothing wrong to him. "So that's your excuse?!" She barked as Finn turns his gaze back to her and just gives her a face of annoyance. "You used your failing times on trying to make Princess Bubblegum yours, and your relationship failing with me as a point to turn yourself this way?! How Could YOU?!" She screamed angrily as she locked eyes at Finn's. "I lost my entire Kingdom because of you! You even destroyed my family crown, right in front of me! And you nearly Killed my Brother!" she then added as lava tears then began to form in her eyes, as she was taking most of her anger out on Finn now, knowing that they were now restrained and that they had no possible way to do things to each other.

"Were you so different?" Finn shot back, as he got up and crossed his arms over his chest looking over at her with a glare. "Because I remember when we first met, a certain fire girl ended up setting the Goblin Kingdom a blaze and threatening to destroy Ooo." Finn stated as he smirked, as he was able to witness Flame Princess growl angrily. "I did that once Finn! You were able to stop me! And unlike you I didn't kill anybody! My soul Purpose was to create my own Fire Kingdom!" she defended only for her to realize that what he was saying was true, she herself used to be a villain before Finn made her good, even when back then she didn't kill or try to hurt anybody. "I rest my case." Finn said as he turned his back and walked towards the nearby wall of his tank, then leans against it, where he locks eyes with the fire Princess once again.

"You and I are no different from each other Flame Princess," Finn said, this time in a more neutral expression with no signs of malice. Flame Princess could hear him clearly, even though she didn't like what his words were saying, it was as if he was normal again, and was trying to reason with her this time. Finn didn't know it but by sounding contestant, his voice was giving Flame Princess a lot of hope, could this be Finn coming back again, could the beating he sustained from the beast 4 hours ago, could have finally woke the 16 year old up? Flame Princess just had to know. Finn just looked at her with a cocked eye brow, as if he was wondering what was taking her so long to reply to what he had said to her earlier.

Using this to her advantage, Flame Princess quickly searched her mind in hopes to try and keep Finn as neutral as possible, in hopes that she could get her ex-boyfriend back again and try to make him become a hero once again, like he used to be. "All I want to know Finn is why?" she finally responded, as Finn just stared her down from his tank. "Why turn evil just to prove a point, and punish all of us? Was it really worth it? Did destroying those kingdoms and flooding mine really make you feel better?" She stated as lava tears began to flow uncontrollably out from her eyes. Finn just sighed, and said. "I thought it would, but now I don't know anymore. All I wanted was to punish all that constantly hurt me that much, and teach them a lesson, that I was not their property." Finn just face palmed himself, as he sunk down into a sitting position before looking back up at her.

"Finn, I know what it feels like to be hurt, I've been there." Flame Princess stated as she looked at him, her anger now subsided. Finn just looks at her for a second and just says. "Yeah Right" before looking back down at the ground again. "No Finn It Is!" Flame Princess stated again, as she sighed and gathered some courage and began to speak once again. "Finn listen to me, My father never cared about me, all he wanted was to either destroy me, or turn me evil. I was so lost to the point I didn't' know who I was. Until Jake found me and I met you." She said as a smile soon formed on her face, as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Everyone in Ooo loves you Finn, for you, and not as their property, they never thought of you that way. You made all the Princesses live peacefully and you even have many of them hail you as their own noble hero." This was able to get Finn's attention as he slowly looked back up at Flame Princess's eyes.

The young fire queen just couldn't help but smile as deep down in her heart she knew that her old Finn was slowly coming back to his senses, all she had to do was continue talking about all the positive things that the inhabitants and princesses of Ooo did for him and what they truly thought of him, but she can see Finn's attention was slowly fading away as a sudden frown crossed his face.

"Even if I were to become a hero again, I can never take back the past. all the kingdoms I destroyed, all those i wiped out, especially princess of Aygrin," Finn added as he looked back up at her once more, before slowly looking down at his greyish scaly like hands while clenching the both of them into fists for a few second before releasing it. "And." He continued. "I never knew I had this mysterious power within me." Flame Princess sighed and said. "Maybe you were gifted with it." she said trying to lighten the mood, only to hear laughter occur from out of Finn's mouth. "I doubt it FP." he said before he slowly looked back down again and just said, "It doesn't matter anymore anyway, I'm a monster now, and that's all the princesses and Inhabitants of Ooo will ever think of me from now on." He then looked at both of his hands as water balls formed in his palms before disappearing. "After one week of my mischief, everyone on Ooo must want me dead, or by now has probably hired hitman to try and hunt me down, I guess they succeeded, cause look where we are now." Flame Princess was about to say something, until she could hear chuckling coming from the 16 year old, this somehow got her to smile, she never thought that she would ever see this transformed Finn laugh again, but after hearing him call himself a monster, this gave Flame Princess the hope that she needed in order to try and counter this with something that she wanted to say after the events of the Red Throne Incident last year.

"Finn do you wanna know why I fell in love with you?" Flame princess asked with a smile on her face, as soft blush marks stained her cheek. This sudden question caught Finn's attention right away as he slowly looked back up at her, and answered her replying with a "Why?". Flame Princess took a deep breath, as she blushed even brighter before answering. "I fell in love with you because of who you were, not because you were a hero, not because you save people, and certainty not because you wave a sword around everywhere you go." Flame Princess declared with a small laugh, as she looked at the ground for a few seconds before gathering up the courage to look back up at Finn once again. "You are of pure heart Finn, your not a monster, your Finn the Human, you can still make things right. You can still be a hero again." Flame Princess said with intense pride, and above all honesty and passion in her voice, Finn looked at her quite surprised, but was able to sink in what she had just said, and did some thinking as he once again slumped against the wall, with Flame Princess watching waiting for a respond hopping that he would acknowledge her statement.

After thinking it over, Finn finally smiled and Finn got back up and turned to Flame Princess, but just as he was about to open his mouth, to thank her, the door to the dungeon flew open, and Electronica walked in. "Ugh looks like the fish and torch are now wide awake perfect." She stated with a smirk. Just the sight of this electric princess caused Flame Princess's proud personality to completely disappear and anger to rise once again in its place. "What are you doing?! What do you want with Finn and Me?!" She snapped, only for Electronica to just pat the fire girl's head once again like she did when they were back in the ravine. "I'm glad you asked sweetie, Finn didn't tell you did he?" she stated with a devious looking grin, that caused Flame Princess to become confused. "Tell her what?! What are you talking about?!" Finn demanded pounding the glass of the fish tank with frustration, as he was just as confused as his ex-girlfriend was.

Electronica cleared her throat and replied with a big smirk engraved across her face. "Finn destroyed my father 4 years ago, when he was only 12 years old." Flame Princess's eyes went wide with horror. "I think he knows what I'm talking about, don't you Water Boy." Electronica then finished off as she glared over to Finn, who was now horrified, he knew what she was talking about, but never in a million years did he ever think that Ooo's most dangerous enemy would be a father to an electric princess. "Finn. Is this True?!" Flame Princess said in horror, more shocked then angry, Finn now felt very small, he didn't know what to do now. "Yes Finn why don't you kindly tell your Girlfriend here what you've been doing before you met her."

Finn knew that there was no turning back now, he also knew that the only opponent in all of Ooo that he actually had to destroy was the Lich, he gathered courage, and showed Electronica a face of no weakness, and instead turned his gaze upon Flame Princess. "Phoebe. You weren't there, her father, of which she is talking about was the Lich. He was an evil being trying to destroy all of Ooo and everyone who lived on it." Finn just ignored as Electronica's malicing looking grin soon began to disappear into an angry expression. "He tried to take control of Princess Bubblegum, he tried to smash whole villages, he even tried to turn me against my own oath. So I had to do what was necessary to protect Ooo and all those I cared about that day. He was a terrible being Flame Princess, please tell me you understand." Finn said eventually finishing off his explanation, as Flame Princess eyes went wide open. Finn just looked down in defeat realizing that he really messed things up big time with Flame Princess now, and that there was no way that she would ever trust him again, but little did he know, was that Flame Princess was right now screaming of joy inside, if there was one thing she knew about her old Finn, its that the Finn she fell in love with, would always come clean about a mistake that he made, even if it occurred years ago.

"Finn." Her voice was just enough to have Finn's head perk up back up quickly and lock eye contact with her once again "I'm so Happy your back." She said as tears formed in her eyes as she smiled. "Enough!" Electronica boomed, as she snapped her finger, and a couple of Electrified guards came in and approached Finn's tank, as he backed up against the wall. "Its time for you to pay for your crimes Ocean boy." Electronica stated with a huge grin on her face, as Finn just gritted his teeth while glaring back at her. "Take him and prepare the Pit of Electrongoia." Electronica ordered as multiple electrified guards gathered around the tank and prepared to drain it. "Don't you touch him you monster!" Flame Princess screamed angrily, trying to get free of her restrains but to no avail.

Just the sight of Flame Princesses anger, and attempts on trying to break free only made Electronica laugh as she approached her. "Oh don't you worry my dear, you can thank your friend from the Candy Kingdom on Finn's future demise." She said laughing as another door leading to the dungeon opened up from the left side, where electric guards were shown entering the room holding Princess Bubblegum against her will. While gripping her part of her candy arms were blackened from the intense shock caused by the guards as she screamed in agony. "Let me GO!" She cried. Getting Finn's attention. "PB! Let her go Electronica! This is between you and me, leave the girls out of this!" Finn barked as Electronica just smiled and said. "With pleasure," With one snap of her fingers, the guards forced Princess Bubblegum onto the ground where she fell flat on her face.

While on the ground, Princess Bubblegum's arms were showed to be blackened to a crisp from the electrocutions conducted from the Guards holding her, some of her arms were also partially melted, but fortunately it wouldn't be life threatening. Upon regaining her conscious she rolled onto her back and sat up glaring at Electronica. "You MONSTER!" She screamed angrily. "I'm a monster, ha ha ha." She laughed. "Perhaps you should explain to your formal knight and shining armor how you agreed, that if the Princess of Fire over there, had failed to stop him, I would unleash Electroga on him." Electronica then berated horrifying Princess Bubblegum, Finn was the most horrified this sudden confession, as he looked at Princess Bubblegum, with a shocked expression on his face "Peebs?" Princess Bubblegum felt tears pop out, as anger filled her heart, she was never this angry before, but her thoughts were soon shunned when she soon felt heat from her left, she slowly turned to see Flame Princess angrier then ever, but before she could say anything. Guards electrocuted the tank shocking Finn violently to the point he passed out once again. "FINN!" Both girls screamed again, as the tank was then drained of all water, and the Guards snatched the knocked out 16 year old out from it, dragging him on the floor and out of the room, by his feet. Electronica then stops at the entrance to the Dungeon and smirks at both Princess's "I'll tell your Boyfriend good bye for you Princess." she then berated at Flame Princess. Flame Princess's anger got the better of her as she once again tried to get free of her restraints, this time with more violence and rage, but once again to no avail. "If you lay one Hand on him, I'll KILL YOU!" She screamed as her eyes began to glow a bright murderous red color, which frightened Princess Bubblegum, as she never saw this type of power within the fire princess before, not even when she declared her to be unstable, and she also has never seen Flame Princess this angry either.

Electronica, however instead of showing signs of fear, just laughed in Flame Princess's face. "Ha haha, You are so pathetic, these restraints are heat resistant my dear, and no matter how angry you get, you will never melt through these, these metals come from the magical alloys of Electrogian, they are so powerful not even Magma from the Earths core can melt them. She stated with an even devilish looking smirk on her face, and with that, she struck Flame Princess in the face with one hard punch while laughing, "Oh I'm so scared a little fire girl is going to kill me," she then taunted, before sending 2 more hard blows against the restraint fire princess, to the point that Flame Princess now had her head down, "Get a life you little brat! Finn is done now, Your nothing but a stupid candle," She then taunted one last time before leaving the room and slamming the door shut locking it, leaving the girls inside the dungeon alone.

Princess Bubblegum slowly got back up, as she began to hear music playing over the loud speakers from the dungeon's sealing, she was quite astounded by this sound at first, as it sounded really ancient, but she quickly snapped back to her gaze when she remembered that Finn was in danger, but she soon felt the sharp hint of horror within her heart as she looked at Flame Princess, she was still her head still completely peering down towards the ground. "Finn.." She slowly said in a voice of sorrow, Princess Bubblegum who still had tears in her eyes attempted to say something, but Flame Princess erupted at with an angry voice, "Don't YOU DARE TALK TO ME!" She cried angrily as her eyes began to glow a murderous looking red.

"Pheobe, I had nothing to do with..." Flame Princess immediately cut her off, and said. "You Lied to ME! You told me, that I was the key to bringing Finn back!" Princess Bubblegum felt more small then Finn felt, during his discussion with Flame Princess not long ago about the Lich, Princess Bubblegum never wanted to agree to Electronica's plan, but she was forced to do it anyway, because had she had not have done it, Finn could have been destroyed anyway. "Why did you Keep that Electric beast from me?!" Flame Princess then screamed angrily. "You were unstable, I couldn't risk it." Princess Bubblegum said in her defense only for Flame Princess to become even angrier. "I don't Believe that! Is that your only Excuse? That I'm Unstable?! I was never UNSTABLE! You Candy Idiot! I loved Finn and you tried to turn him against me! Why do you Hate me SO much?! What did I ever do to You to treat me this way! You Took him away, You Took my Finn away!" Princess Bubblegum watched as Flame Princess started to cry, she sighed and realized that Flame Princess was right, she had to tell her the truth now.

"I hated you, because you were taking Finn away, I didn't like the fact that he was moving on from me, so I lied about you being unstable in hopes to get him away from you, I also tried to keep him away from you even more by sending him out to do more jobs while under my rule." Flame Princess just glared at the Candy Princess while she continued to explain herself. "Your not the only one who loved Finn," She has a moment of silence, before she finally finish's off what she had to say "I also was in love with Finn. I was only rejecting him because I wanted to wait for him to grow up to be a mature 18 year old, so he would one day rule the Candy Kingdom as my Prince, after I doused him with a special soda of Immortality that I created back when he was 12 years old." she said as she turned attempting to hide her face as she now lost control of her tears and began to weep heavily. "I never agreed to Electronica's plan to kill Finn. I was against it, but I was forced into doing it, so I negotiated and sent you hoping you can defeat him so he wouldn't die, but you failed, and that's when she unleashed that electronic monster on him."

Flame Princess just sighed as she attempted to try and calm down, but was still really angry at her right now. "So you think its an even better idea to hide the truth from me, and use me as a pawn just to hope that I would win?!" Princess Bubblegum felt ashamed, deep down she knew she should have told her back at Malian Temple, but she just had to hold it in because of her constant excuse of Flame Princess still being unstable.

"I know I made a lot of bad decisions Phoebe, I know you will forever hate me for this, but Finn needs us." Princess Bubblegum stated hoping to try and give her confidence in order to try and convince her into focusing on rescuing her ex-boyfriend. "We? You mean me?" Flame Princess declared, "I will save my Ex- but I am no way leaving him anywhere near you at all." She declared with intense hostility, as Princess Bubblegum just sighs sadly. "I knew you wouldn't." she then leaned against the wall and said, "You still love him do you?" Flame Princess just gasped as she blushed heavily. "That is none of your business!" She barked, as Princess Bubblegum just crossed her arms over her chest and just said, "I love Finn too, so it is my Business Phoebe." Flame Princess just growled both angry and annoyed at the same time, but just sighed and said. "Finn needs me, and I will find a way to save him."

Princess bubblegum, just stood up and said, "Then we must work together if you want him to live." Flame Princess hissed at the idea of working with Princess Bubblegum, but just the thought of what Electronica was going to do to Finn quickly crossed her mind. She sighed and reluctantly agreed. "Fine, I'll do it, but you better not try anything to hurt him or you'll answer to me." She threatened through her teeth. Princess Bubblegum smiled and simply said "Deal."

After agreeing to work together, and temporarily deciding to have a truce on their bitter rivalry, Princess Bubblegum, now had to find a way to free Flame Princess from her restraints. As she quickly looked around the Dungeon in search for a key or any form of machinery that could be used to free the young fire princess, while Princess Bubblegum was looking for a way to free Flame Princess, the young Fire Princess was constantly thinking about her Finn, could Princess Bubblegum be right, could her feelings becoming back? Is it because of this, why she was so angry, at Electronica and Princess Bubblegum, when she found out she was responsible for the unleashing of the Beast, and using her as a pawn, Flame Princess just had to figure.

As a few minutes passed, Princess Bubblegum just sighed with frustration until she found something hidden behind Flame Princess. "What is that?" She asked as she reached behind Flame Princess and pulled out what appeared to be a metal object, with a key like fixture attached to it.

"Oh my Glob, I've never seen anything like this before." Princess Bubblegum declared as Flame Princess just looked at it and said. "Maybe its a key or something." Princess Bubblegum lowered herself to the lock that was on Flame Princess's torso and said, "Only one way to find out." Flame Princess gulped as PB placed the key like fixture into the lock. Within moments the restrains on Flame princess loosened ands she was finally free.

"It worked." Princess Bubblegum declared with a smile. "Yeah yeah, just remember our deal." Flame Princess declared, as Princess Bubblegum just sighed, and nodded with agreement. "Good now come on." Flame Princess instructed as she pulled Princess Bubblegum with a metal glove she found on one of the tables with her and out of the Dungeon, in search for Finn.


	8. Never Mess with my Ex!

While strolling through the hallways, as silently as possible both Princesses made their way through what appeared to be Electroncia's lair, where they were slowly and carefully following Finn's trail of water that was left behind on the ground by the unconscious body, ever since the 16 year old was forcefully removed from the water tank. After bashing through a couple of armed guards, while at the same time snaking passed a couple of dozen.

"The trail leads all the way over here." Bonnibel announced as she continued to keep track on the trail of both water, and light blue blood, that could have been left behind by Finn's wounds. "Keep an eye out candy one, there are likely more guards hidden somewhere in this hallway." Flame Princess warned as she hid behind a wall and peaked a corner, only to see multiple electric guards walk passed down a hall in the opposite direction. She and Bonnibel waited as the last of the electric guards disspeared on the other side of the wall, eventually giving Flame Princess and Bonnibel time to move on without getting spotted. "Lets go." Flame Princess ordered as both girls continued down the hall following the trails of both water and blood on the ground.

The more FP looked at the light blue blood that was staining the floor, the more angrier she was becoming, Bonnibel was in the same boat, but was able to snap from her thoughts when she felt the intense heat coming from Flame Princess. In one attempt, Princess Bubblegum opened her mouth to speak, but was soon stopped by Flame Princess talking first. "Over there!" She cried as Princess Bubblegum turned her gaze on what appears to be a solid steel door, where on the ground Finn's trail slips right under

after having to locate a door way where Finn might be held, Flame Princess's hands soon began to glow as her eyes became as red as blood. She had her eyes locked on the door, as she had a plan to melt straight through it, and give Electroinca a surprise, but before she could conduct this move, she was stopped by the sudden yell, "Wait Phoebe!" Princess Bubblegum called out just as she was about to blast the door down with a fire blast. "What?!" She snapped, glaring at Bonnibel.

"We should think of another way to do this," she said as commonly as she possibly could in hopes of getting her to understand that blasting down the door would probrobly result in a huge consequence, "If you blow down the door with your powers, Electronica just might eliminate Finn even faster." Flame Princess's hands soon extinguished themselves as she placed her hands on her hips. "Fine, what do you suppose we do?" She demanded, her glare still placed firmly on the candy princess. "We have to find another way inside." Princess Bubblegum stated as she looked around the entire corridor only to see, what appears to be a large group of guards coming their way.

"Ugh Oh!" Bonnibel gasped, as Flame Princess's hands flared up and she stepped infront of PB, and began to let lose a large quality of fire balls towards the guards. "Find a way in that room now!" FP yelled as PB quickly began to search the corridors as best as she could, in order to try and find another way into the room. However just as she was able to find a ventilation system, she is soon electrocuted in the back by a guard. Flame Princess gasps, as she heard PB's screams of pain, causing the young fire princess to divert from the main corridor and back towards the door. She is able to make it on time in order to eliminate one of the guards, that were about to destroy the candy tyrant, but more guards soon approached from other corridors, eventually surrounding both girls.

"Lets find another way in the room... Great Idea Bonnibel!" Flame Princess snapped through her teeth. "Hey I thought we slipped passed unseen, how could we have been spotted?!" Princess Bubblegum demanded, only for one of the guards to step forward with a smirk. "You royals are as dumb as you look, We have secret cameras hidden around this entire dungeon, we already knew you escaped, but decided to let you make it first to your boyfriend's room before taking you on in a fight." one of the guards admitted as Princess Bubblegum gasped, as Flame Princess just growled in anger. "And you fell right into our trap." He then finished off as he slammed his electrified spear onto the ground. "You 2 will be a perfect exhibit to Electronica's future museum of Ooo, once she has eliminated Finn, and takes over the land." The Guard then finished up lastly before yelling "Get them!" as the rest of the guards charged at both Princesses'.

However just as both Princess's gasp a sudden blast appeared from out of the blue, freezing the entire swarm of guards, giving Flame Princess a chance to melt them all, while Princess Bubblegum shattered the rest of them with a metal pipe she found on the ground. Within moments, the entire corridor infront of the room where Finn was being held was cleared, and both Princesses gasp in relief only to hear a man's voice come up from behind them. "Need a hand ladies?" Flame Princess and Princess Bubblegum soon turn and notice Ice King land behind them, Princess Bubblegum's eyes went wide from surprise, "Ice King? What are you doing Here?!" Ice King just laughed at her worried tone and just said "I was able to follow Electronica and that mythical Electroga back here." He then has a sad face, as he then adds "I ugh-Also saw the state Finn was in, wow that boy really banged himself bad."

Usually Princess Bubblegum couldn't stand the sight of Ice King, but after him having to rescue her and Flame Princess, she couldn't be more happier to see him. "I've never thought I'd be so happy to see you Ice King, is Marceline and Jake here too?" Princess Bubblegum asked as she placed a hand on the elderly king's shoulder. Ice King sadly dose a nod of disproval. "I'm afraid not Princess, Marceline and Jake were both captured by Electronica, just like you were." Ice King said as Princess Bubblegum backed away horrified. "No!" Flame Princess squealed as she covered her mouth with both of her hands.

"But-But!" Ice King quickly state waving his hands, as if he was trying to tell the girls not to panic. "I know where they are being held." Princess Bubblegum and Flame Princess listen very closely as Ice King continues on with his explanation "Jake is being held on what appears to be a giant airship of some sort, hovering above Ooo, Marceline is being held in a cave under the sea of Tangoria. Apparently this Electronica wants to hurt Finn so much that she is trying to not only eliminate him, but also all those that he cares about." Princess Bubblegum felt anger within her, she could not believe how far this electric woman was willing to go just to get back at Finn. "And let me guess? I was sent here purposefully just so I can suffer and listen to Finn die from the Dungeoon with Flame Princess?!" Ice King just nods and points to both girls. "Exactly."

Princess Bubblegum just glared at the metal door, this time not caring on what happens, turns to Ice King, and says. "Ice King freeze that door." Ice King smirked and just said. "You got it babe." He resets his hands, then sends blasts of ice towards the door, eventually freezing it into a large chunk of ice. "Was that good enough?" He asked as he looked at Princess Bubblegum, who smiled and responded by holding a thumbs up towards him. After that she then turns to Flame Princess and smiles "Alright Flame Princess, I've decided we're doing this your way."

Flame Princess smiled as her hands ignited again and she locked eyes on the now frozen door.

 ** _-Inside Finn's chamber-_**

Inside Finn's chamber was nothing more but an empty room with a single chair in the center, Finn was shown strapped to the seat, glaring at Electronica as she approaches him with an evil smirk on her face, while clenching her fists, before sending a large painful punch against his face shocking him badly. "Not so tough Against Electricity now are ya?!" Electronica yelled angrily, only for Finn to just glare at her and say. "Your right, I'm Tough enough to turn you into smoldering ashes." Finn laughed at his remark, only to receive another painful swat from the electrified women.

"Just listening to you makes me wanna kill you even more!" She barked angrily, as she stared him down her glowing white eyes looked as if they were piercing Finn's glowing Blue eyes. "You are a joke!" Finn snorted at Electronica, "Your father was an evil being, hell bent on destroying anything in his path, and you have the ordasity to take all your hatred and anger on me, just because I saved Ooo." Finn snapped, as Electronica approached him one last time. "You are pathetic."

After hearing those last words come straight out of Finn's mouth, Electronica, finally reaches the breaking point, as she raises an electrified claw aimed directly at him, as Finn just looks up showing no signs of fear what so ever, and just laughs before turning serious again with a glare, "Knock your self out, You'll always be nothing." SCRATCH! Finn is knocked out, as his head is now shown slumped on the chair, as 4 slashes are shown on the right side of his cheek, as light blue blood starts flowing like crazy out from his wounds.

"Finally after so many years, I finally get to destroy you, and avenge my father." Her hands soon starts glowing white, as lightning began to surround them. "Once these hands touch you, Your dead!" BOOM! She looks behind only to see the door melt and from the other side stood glowing red eyes. "You?! How?!" Electronica yelled in horror as Flame Princess entered the room followed closely by Princess Bubblegum and Ice King.

Both Princesses and the Ice King after entering the room exchanges glares with the Electric Independent Princess. "You are really starting to annoy me. GUARDS!" Electronica cried loudly only for Flame Princess to smirk. "Guards? Do yo mean these Guards" Ice King said with a chuckle of malice as he tossed a fragment of one of them towards her causing it to shatter right at her feet. "What did you DO to my MEN?!" She screamed angrily. "The same thing will happen to you, if you don't give us back FINN!" Flame Princess growled back.

"Your outnumbered Electronica! Just Give us Finn NOW!" Princess Bubblegum screamed angrily. "Or what?" Electronica challenged, as she just smirked menacingly, and taunted both Flame Princess and Princess Bubblegum by shocking Finn's unconscious body right in front of them. Having enough of Electronica, Flame Princess's temper finally explodes as she sends a Fire ball towards the Electrified princess, causing her to flay against a wall. "Ice King, Bonnie get Finn out of that chair." Flame Princess ordered, "Right," Both responded as Ice King immediately froze the restraints on Finn's torso, allowing them to be shattered by PB's metal rod.

As Flame Princess and Electronica fought on the other side of the room. Flame Princess sent multiple punches against the Independent Princess's face, before Electronica screamed angrily "ENOUGH!" and sent a large Storm like surge of lightning against the Fiery princess causing her to fly back. "FLAME PRINCESS!" Princess Bubblegum yelled, but just as soon as Electronica was about to finish her off, Flame Princess rolled out of the way and sent a fiery blast right for her torso causing Electronica to scream loudly as electrified currents began to drop from her wound, Flame Princess then began sending multiple hard blows against Electronica's wound as the heat from her anger increased, and with one last punch towards the torso, this time with a liquid magma based fist, her punch Cut straight through her wound and sent her fist right through Electronica, causing her to gasp electric sparks out of her mouth.

Now horrified, Electronica slowly looks down into the eyes of the Fiery Princess, who removed her fist from Electronica's torso, before grabbing her face burning it instantly causing her to scream in agony. "Never mess with FIRE Or Her Ex!" With one final blast of flame from her hand he sent Electronica crashing through the wall where she plunged into a pool of water, that was located right underneath where she died, with Flame Princess just watching her as she screamed trying to escape the liquid but couldn't make it.

After her victory, Flame Princess quickly rushed over to Finn. "Finn! Finn!" she called to him as she placed both her hands on his face. "He's knocked out, but I think he's finally back to his normal self. Lets get out of here" Ice King suggested as Flame Princess and Bonnibel hurried out of Finn's chamber.

 _ **-Malian Temple-**_

LSP was shown looking through the binoculars, scanning the horizon until the sudden arrival of Princess Bubblegum, Ice King, and Flame Princess arrived carrying Finn's unconscious body towards the temple. "Whoa! No way! Flame Princess was able to do it?!" LSP said to herself before she turned to the other Royals and yelled. "They Got him They Got FINN!" The Royals cheered as all raced towards the entrance of the Temple, only to be horrified to see just how much damage the 16 year old sustained. "Get him to the Medical room now!" Flame Princess ordered, as all the other Royals moved Finn at fast speed towards the other side of the Temple where he was laid on a stone like bed , with all the royals surrounding him. Flame Princess was the closest one gripping his hand tightly, "Come on Finn, Come on!" She begged as a couple of tears formed within her eyes.

"Honestly, I can still see those two working out." LSP admitted only to get elbowed by Ice King with a glare as if he were saying shut up. "Finn please, I need you, I don't wanna lose you!" Flame Princess screamed now scared out of her mind. "You can't die on me now! Not after I began falling for you again, please Just breath!" Flame Princess finally goes crazy as she releases Finn's hand and starts performing CPR on him. "Come on Finn!" She said after performing a CPR On him. "You could handle me in a fight, You can certainty handle this!" Flame Princess then yelled as she did it one more time before placing both hands on his chest and began to push down on it.

Nothing worked, by now all the royals were in tears, and Flame Princess had collapsed on top of Finn, crying. "He-He's gone." Ice King stated as he removed his crown in sadness. "He must have gotten electrified too many times, tot he point he died from it." Breakfast Princess said to herself as she cried on Ice King's shoulder.

As Flame Princess cried on Finn's chest, multiple memories of him and her appeared in her head, when from the day they met, to the day they broke up, She then remembered what she said and how she refused his attempts to try and make things right with her, all because of her anger and thinking of betrayal. "I'm so sorry Finn." She said through tears "I'm so sorry I never gave you that second chance." she humbly admitted as a tear dropped from her eyes and landed directly on his chest, and burned right through. She gave Finn one last kiss on the fore head, before she finally gave and, and allowed others to pull her off of him.

And with that, she was finally helped off of Finn, and was slowly being led away, unknown to her that Finn's fingers slowly started to move, just as the Royals were about to clean out the room, Ice King soon noticed Finn's finger's moving slowly, "I'm sorry boy, You were a good kid, I hope your in a better place now." He said turning around only to snap to his senses and look again, to see Finn finger's moving. "WAIT! LOOK!" He cried as he pointed at Finn's moving. "FINN!" Flame Princess yelled as she quickly darted back to her ex Boyfriend, and grabbed his hand as it tightened around hers. She couldn't help but smile as lava tears were really flowing out of control now, as he saw Finn's eyes open revealing its glowing blue. "You know, if you wanted to talk to me about this whole thing, you could have just said sorry, when we were fighting." Finn said with a smile only to be pounced by Flame Princess, who hugged him.

"FINN!" Bonnibel screamed as she hugged his armed, and Ice King began crying out of happiness. "HE IS ALIVE!" He yelled as he falls to the ground weeping. Everyone happily surround Finn, as Flame Princess continued to hug him not ever wanting to let go of his torso. "Its good to be back." Finn said with a large smile as he shut his eyes.

 _ **-Back at Electronica's Castle.-**_

Back in the empty room of Electronica's castle a certain thud is heard, coming into the room as a massive light arrives, and approaches the whole in the wall where Flame Princess knocked Electronica through. Just as it stops and looks down at the pool of water below, the light reveals the monster to be Electroga, as he grabs a communications device off the table and says. "Code White, the Water one has escaped! the Princess is dead, I will be filling in her shoes, gather what you have and prepare the prisoners for execution." and with that, he tossed the devise back towards the table before leaving the room and slamming the door behind him.


	9. Finn's Elemental Origin is Discovered

While inside a specially designed room that was crafted with multiple medical placed type machines, Finn was shown sitting on a rocky while being experimented on by Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess was sitting right next to him, with her hands folded on her lap, while Ice King entered the room with a large stack of papers. "I got the papers." He said while attempting to try and keep his balance. "Thank you Ice King," Princess Bubblegum stated while focusing on Finn's wounds, as she slowly tried to clean them. "Do me a favor and put them on the table right there." She then ordered as she pointed to a nearby table. "No problem." Ice King replied as he cautiously tried to make his way towards the table without dropping any of the papers.

"So PB, what exactly is this supposed to be for?" Finn asked, as he cocked an eye brow with a large hint of confusion on both his face and his voice. "I'm sorry Finn, but ever since you went crazy we need to know a lot about these powers you suddenly received a week ago." Princess Bubblegum answered as she patted his head, before turning away for a second to gather a needle. "Finn can I get a sample of your Blood?" Princess Bubblegum then asked as Finn, just looked a little nervous at first. "Ugghhhh well. I guess." He eventually answered as he held his arm out, in order for her to inject the needle in.

"Thank you Finn. Just trust me, this will be done quick, I promise." Princess Bubblegum answered, as she slowly stuck the needle in, which Made Finn flinch a bit due to the pain. "It will be okay Finn." Flame Princess instructed as she placed a hand on his shoulder, which was able to relax the 16 year old. "Thanks Phoebe." He stated with a smile as he used his free hand to grasp her other hand on her lap. Flame Princess looked down for a second with a soft gasp, but smiled as she blushed, before slowly tightening her grip onto Finn's free hand.

Finn was constantly staring into the eyes of his ex girlfriend, that he had no idea that Princess Bubblegum was glaring from right behind her, in fact she was focused so much on her jealous glance that her hand accidently moved forward a bit causing Finn to groan in pain, "Ouch!" Snapping out of her glance, after realizing what she has done, Princess Bubblegum quickly looked down and noticed that the needle was now full, as she removed it from Finn's arm. "I'm so sorry Finn, but thank you for the DNA sample, now we can find out what happened to you." Princess Bubblegum said before getting up. "What ever you do, Don't leave this Temple!" she order strictly before turning and quickly running out of the room, before Finn even had a chance to say a single word, Ice King just chuckled as she left before turning over to Finn and said, "Wow we, I think Candy Princess is a little Jelly of your Ex Finn." this small compliment caused both Finn and Flame Princess to chuckle for a bit.

"Ah she's cool Ice King, once she goes into her lab she'll forget all about it in not time." Finn contradicted with a smile on his face. "I hope your right kids." Ice King started off as he pointed towards the direction of the temporary lab that was located in the other room that Princess Bubblegum had just ran into, "Cause I mean I saw that look in her eyes, and she looked really jealous." Finn once again just held his hands up and said "Dude its cool, she will forget about me in no time just you wait."

Ice King just smiled and folded his arms across his chest before complementing. "Your right, I'm just saying that I'm not to sure if Bubblegum still approves of Flame Princess." Flame Princess just let out a big grunt while giving Ice King a what ever gesture with her hand. "Peecha" Flame Princess started off, "What can she do to me, she couldn't even beat me even if she wanted to." Flame Princess declared with a devious smirk on her face. Finn just smiled at the thought of a playful catfight between the Princess's but just then the thoughts of both Marceline and Jake being in trouble popped into his mind.

"You know I really hope Jake and Marcy are ok." Finn started off as the two just turned to look at him with looks of both worry and concern. "Don't worry Finn," Flame Princess started off placing a hand on his lap, We'll come up with a plan to rescue them." Ice King just smiled and said continued what Flame Princess had to say, by simply adding "like you always do."

Finn just sighed, he wanted to believe what his friends were trying to say to him but he knew that out of all the problems that has ever occurred in Ooo, he was the one who was most at fault for everything.

"I know but," Finn took a deep breath before turning over to Flame Princess and saying "I really feel like it is my fault that they are gone." Flame Princess opened her mouth to speak but she was immediately interrupted by Ice King who spoke first.

"Well you did cause a lot of damage, and took the lives of many others, by flooding and destroying Kingdoms over the past week, so maybe it is your fault." Ice King finished with all honesty only to see Finn's head groan into an even more depressed look, Flame Princess growls angrily at him for saying such a thing, which causes Ice King to back away with hands up in a defensive gesture. "I'm sorry if it hurts! But it's true." Ice King stated in his defense, as Flame Princess just sighed and attempted to calm herself, by simply turning back to Finn and placing an arm around him and pulling him against her.

"Finn..." She started off only to take a deep breath as part of her knew that Ice King was right, but she decided to instead come up with a way to try and lighten his spirits up. "You made a mistake, we all do, its what makes us who we are." Flame Princess looked down as Finn was quite surprised, he was on Flame Princess's chest, but yet, he wasn't feeling any burns or pain what so ever, not even one of his Finns on the side of his head was feeling any pain, he wanted to ask Flame Princess how it was possible, but instead he wanted to instead let her speak and allow her to finish what she had to say, but deep down inside Finn actually was enjoying being able to rest his head on his ex-girlfriend's chest, as he was brought back to the times when they dated, where he couldn't even touch her without the proper fire protection other wise he would suffer from severe burns, the only question that was going through his mind now, was how was he able to touch her, or better yet lean on her while in this strange form that he became over the course of the week? His thoughts were interrupted when Flame Princess continued speaking.

"Finn when you attacked me and my kingdom, I'm going to be honest, apart of me wanted you to die, for what you've done," Finn after hearing those words just sunk down his head sliding over her queens armor "I'm sure you did. Finn said with severe depression as he slumped over, however he soon heard her say "But," before he felt her free hand stop his head from descending. Before he knew it she lifted him back up to her chest level, before moving his head upwards in order to make eye contact with her, FInn couldn't believe it but he actually saw Flame Princess was blushing as she was doing this.

"Ah young Love." Ice King commented after witnessing so far what Flame Princess might be trying to do, only for him to receive another death glare from the young fire Princess. "Shut up." She hissed before turning her gaze back to Finn, her blushing cheeks growing brighter as she tried what ever she could to sound serious. "As I was saying Finn, I did want you to die in hopes that you pay for all of the pain you caused me and my people, but then after hearing your screams back out there in the Grassy Plains I woke up and realized that death wouldn't be a good way for some one to learn their lesson, or be a proper procedure of justice."

Finn sighed and just said while continuing to stare up into her eyes, his glowing blue eyes still locked onto hers. "Why help me then?" Flame Princess took one more deep breath before looking back down at Finn and continuing what she had to say.

"I helped you, because I knew that deep down you were still your old self," she answered as a small smile whipped across her face, "Apart of me knew that the old Finn that I fell in love with, was still inside that destructive monster form of yours, and so I came to give you a hand." Finn was about to say something until her free hand covers his mouth in a way of Flame Princess telling him that she wasn't done yet, Ice King by now was already sitting in a chair not far from the two, constantly staring at the young ex lovers, fortunately for him Flame Princess wasn't paying any attention, and didn't even know that the elderly Ice wizard actually took a chair and was continuing to observe them like he had been doing for the last minute.

"Finn, you reminded me of me when I first arrived in Ooo after chasing after Jake," Flame Princess stated causing Finn to remember very well about the events of his ex-girlfriend torching the Goblin Kingdom at the time before the two got together, "However I destroyed the Goblin Kingdom in hopes of making a home, while at the same time I was confused on who I was, thanks to my father, but you." Finn stared up at her fearing what she was going to say. "You are not evil Finn. You never were," Finn felt his eyes widen, as he was expecting her to rub what he's done in the past week in his face, apparently that wasn't the case, he continued to stare into his ex-girlfriend's eyes as she continued to speak.

"You acted the way you did last week, because you were broken, and hurt." Flame Princess's smile soon turned into a saddened look, in fact she looked as if she had nothing more then regret written all over her face. Finn didn't even have to judge this as he could already tell by the look in her eyes that she was really feeling bad about what happened between the two of them in their past. He continued to stare at her while waiting for Flame Princess to continue on. "I'm so sorry Finn," she started off as Finn cocked an eye brow "For what?" Finn asked "You tried to make things right with me," she admitted as she felt tears forming in her eyes. She wiped one of the tears from here eyes before looking back down at Finn, by now she had released his head as it fell to her lap, with him looking directly up at her. "You tried, but I refused to give you that chance" She wiped away most of the tears she had on her face before turning her gaze once again at Finn. "That day when you and I over through my father back in the Fire Kingdom, has haunted me ever since, I had so much anger and distrust against you that I didn't even wanna give you a second chance. It's my fault you went crazy last week. " Finn could feel his heart sink, as he could see his ex-girlfriend was really hurt, he opened his mouth to speak, but Flame Princess placed a finger on his lips, hinting that she wasn't done yet. "I'm Speaking." Finn fell silent as Flame Princess removed her finger from his lips, by now she was able to get her tears under control, even though they were still in her eyes.

"Finn when I saw you on that stone 2 hours ago, I thought she won, I thought..." She now starts to cry, as she covers her face, "I thought I lost you. I was so scared," she admitted through her tears as she tried to keep them under control, but was failing miserably. Finn finally hearing enough decided to take action and with one motion, he lifted his head from Flame Princess's lap then gave her a hug. "Phoebe, nothing was your fault. You had no idea, that I was going to be this way." Finn said as he broke away from the hug, and was now sitting again. "Nothing I did last week was your fault." with a sigh he looked at the ground for a second before looking back up into the eyes of his ex-girlfriend, "It was mine. I was the one that went Rogue, I was the one that destroyed everything. I should be the one to be punished, not you."

Finn then places his hands over hers, as he continues to lock his light blue glowing eyes into Flame Princess's eyes. "Phoebe, I was hurt, I went nuts, because I thought I was going to be hurt like this forever, but after that beating I had with that Electric monster yesterday, I realized that the only thing I was doing was killing myself." Finn had no idea, but Flame Princess was clenching her fists from right under Finn's hands, as anger boiled within her. Flame Princess still was able to remember that event when Finn was getting thrashed by the electric beast, and had she had not gotten involved, her ex-boyfriend would have been a goner.

"FP if anyone should be apologizing to anyone, it should be me. It was me that destroyed everything, it was me that snapped, and went nuts, you have nothing to apologize for." Finn added as he gently placed his hand on her cheek, giving her a warm smile. A tear nearly came down Ice King's cheek as he saw Flame Princess blush an even brighter red.

"Seriously," Ice King said after witnessing the whole thing. "I can still see you two working out." Flame Princess, just growled once again with annoyance, but Finn stopped her, and instead realized that he should be taking the time to try and find out how to save Jake and Marceline, from the clutches of the Electrical beings. "Maybe your right Ice King, but right now I shouldn't be standing around here, you said, you knew where Jake and Marceline were right?" Finn questioned as he looked over towards him, as Ice King just stood up from the chair, and replied while putting it back where he found it. "I sure do, Jake is being held on an Air Ship that is hover over Ooo, and Marceline is being kept inside a cave under the Tangoria sea." Finn's face changed back into his look of determination and confidentiality. "Which is another reason for me to go right leave right now." Finn said standing up, only for Flame Princess to become horrified and sit him back down. "No Way Finn!" she barked "Your in no shape right now!" Finn looked over at her and said "Flame Princess if I don't got they could eliminate my brother and Marceline. I have to go now!" Finn attempts to get up again, only for him to be forcefully sat back down again.

"Finn I'd strongly suggest listening to your Ex," Ice King stated in Flame Princess's defense "Your pretty banged up, you need to rest until Princess Bubblegum comes back with your results." Finn just folded his arms across his chest and sighed an annoyed breath. "Finn I almost lost you once! I'm not going to let it happen again!" Flame Princess screamed angrily.

Finn couldn't help but stare into Flame Princess's eyes, doing so made him smile, "Oh this is going to be good." Ice King commented, as he witnessed Finn reach over and press his lips against his worried ex-girlfriend's lips causing her eyes to open wide and her cheeks to become fully red. After a couple of seconds into the kiss, Finn finally releases his lips from hers, and Flame Princess is left speechless. "You can kill me for that later." Finn joked as he placed his hand on her cheek, then stood back up again, this time Flame Princess didn't force him down, "Alright Ice King, I need you to lead me to there locations." Finn ordered as he began to exit the room. "Okay kid, I just hope you know what your doing." Ice King replied as he followed closely from behind, but stopped and looked at Flame Princess, who was still frozen in shock. "Don't worry kid, I'll take care of him." Ice King said with a smile, as he continued on after Finn.

Flame Princess just stood there alone in the room with mixed emotions, she felt angry that Finn had attempted to force her emotions out again, without even trying to correct the wrong that he's done, but she also felt her old feelings returning, which greatly dominated her angry side, within moments she smiled as she placed a hand on her lips where she was kissed.

Many thoughts rushed through her head, one side of her was trying to get her to continue to hate Finn for flooding her kingdom, but another portion of her was trying to convince her to join both him and Ice King in their bold rescue attempts in saving Marceline and Jake from the clutches of Electroga. After a couple of minutes of thinking, Flame Princess finally came up with a solution, as a smile of determination appeared on her face.

"Finn, when this is over, you and I are going to have a long talk about kissing ex-girlfriends." she said to herself before standing up off of the stone and slowly left the room, in the direction where Finn and Ice King went, only to have been secretly watched by Peppermint Butler, before darting disappearing down the hall.

 _ **-Malian's Temporary Lab-**_

"The nerve of that Princess! Thinking that she could just wow Finn into coming back into her arms." a candy princess snapped to herself while she stormed into lab, with the needle containing Finn's light blue blood. "I swear, if Finn hadn't been there, I would have given her a piece of my mind." she then added as she yanked her lap coat aggressively off of the desk causing multiple beakers to smash on the floor creating a large crash. "Oh Great!" Princess Bubblegum barked angrily, as she now realized that her mood had caused some of her scientific beakers to shatter on the ground. "Peppermint Butler!" she called while slamming her fists on her hips, and waited while staring at the entrance to her temporary lab. Within moments Peppermint Butler arrived. "I'm hear your highness," he replied while out of breath. "Clean this mess up! Right now I have some scientific tests to perform." Princess Bubblegum ordered pointing at the destroyed beakers on the ground before walking off and placing Finn's blood into a petri dish. "Yes your highness." in a quick pace, Peppermint Butler left the lab and returned with a broom, and immediately began to clean up all of the destroyed glass that was left behind from the incident.

As Princess Bubblegum placed the petri dish under her microscope she couldn't help but still feel her anger growing towards the sight of Flame Princess comforting Finn. "Finn loves FP so much, when in the glob did she ever invite him to parties, since when did she save him from danger of a rogue Heart?" Her rants are immediately noticed by peppermint butler who had just managed to finish cleaning up all of the shattered glass off the ground, as he just stared at her with a cocked eye brow without her even knowing.

The Peppermint being couldn't help but form a smile along with a soft chuckle, he knew what was going on. "Awww looks like some one is jealous." he playfully joked around only for Princess Bubblegum to turn around and reveal a murderous looking death glare on her face, eventually causing Peppermint Butler to eat his own words. He just stared at her laughing historically with nervousness, worrying of what the candy tyrant would do.

"Did you clean the mess yet?" she demanded, trying her best to contain her anger. In a snap Peppermint Butler raced for the dust pan and revealed with a nervous smile on his face, revealing to her that the mess was clean. "Good. Now get out!" she barked turning back to the microscope. Without hesitation, Peppermint Butler raced out of the lab at fast speed, as Princess Bubblegum just snapped to her self as she blushed from both anger and embarrassment, "I'm not Jealous."

While in the lab, Princess Bubblegum was studying Finn's strange light blue liquid substance while under the microscope, in hopes that doing something scientific would take her mind off Finn, and calm her down for a bit, however she got something way more then she was bargaining for, when she noticed that Finn's blood in the microscope was not of human blood at all, but instead of pure liquid water. "What the Glob?!" Princess Bubblegum stated to herself as she adjusted the microscope a little more in order to observe Finn's blood again, only to realize that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. "Amazing." she said as her eyes went wide. "I better analyze this right away."

Within moments, Princess Bubblegum had Finn's DNA being analyzed on one of her candy computers while taking notes, what she found shocked her even more then what she had just discovered through the microscope. Apparently Finn's light blue Blood was actually considered his real blood, while the scanners indicate that Finn's red Blood was never his own, but a substitute in order to disguise it. "Wow! my Finn is really something," she said to herself as she turned to look at another computer that was also processing some results on Finn's DNA.

After the print out was compete, Princess Bubblegum proceeded to rip the paper out of the machine and take a quick glance, where judging by all of the reports and results she was reciving throughout her machines, she was becoming more and more amazed. "This is unbelievable!" Princess Bubblegum stated to herself as she took the beaker of Finn's blood, and placed it on a nearby desk next to a computer which showed a 3D model of Finn as a human, she then places a small sample of the DNA into a large tank which forms into a gas like substance before being sucked into a vacuum like pipe. She quickly turns back to the rotating 3D model of Finn only to noticed the model's appearance slowly change from a human to a kid with glowing light blue eyes. "Hmmm" Princess Bubblegum puzzled as she clicked the start simulation button and witnessed the abilities that Finn had when he attacked her Candy Kingdom.

After placing some notes down, Princess Bubblegum then added a little more of Finn's blood into the machine where after it was transformed into a gas and sucked up the pipe she notice the rotating 3D model later grow a tail, along with 2 Finns from the side of his head, a single one on the back of his head stretching to his lower neck, and his teeth slowly changing from normal human teeth into strong sharp looking razor like jaws. "Wow," Princess Bubblegum said with even more amazement as she took down more notes on what she was witnessing before adding one final drop of Finn's DNA into the machine, before turning back to the monitor in hopes of seeing what happens next to Finn's 3D model counterpart.

Before she knew it, the 3D model of Finn began to go through its last changes, s Finn's legs grew into what appeared to be blade shape like patterns, while Finns grew out of Finn's arms. Finn's human like color was soon lost completely, as he was turned a dark grey bluish like color, while two purple streaks doused his cheeks, not far below his glowing light blue eyes. "Wow this is the exact way Finn looks right now." Princess Bubblegum stated with amazement as sh ewrote down the last of her notes on her clip board before activating the simulation, where she was able to witness Finn summon watery duel blades, like she first saw him do back in the Candy Kingdom about a week ago, she also notices that in this form, Finn's attacks are way more destructive and much more dangerous then when he first attacked her kingdom.

By now Princess Bubblegium was lost in thought. "How could Finn change into something like this?" She questioned herself as she collapsed against her chair while gripping her head while her mind raced in order to figure out what was happening to her Finn. "In all my years of science, I've never seen anything like this before." She then added before looking back up onto the screen, and pressed a button that was located above the start simulation button.

She waited staring at the monitor as it began to Scan Finn's current form, within moments results appeared on the screen. "I hope this will give me a clue on whats happening to Finn." she told herself as she slowly began to review the results. Within moments her eyes were wide open as she looked horrified and surprised. The results state that Finn had had this power since he was born, but it was never awoken, until last week, meaning that Finn all this time had an elemental power, and throughout the years of him growing up into the hero he once was, he had no idea.

"I don't believe it." Princess Bubblegum finally spoke up finally snapping herself out of her own thoughts, "All this time, my Finn had an elemental power since he was born." Princess Bubblegum didn't know whether to be angry or excited right now, for she has know Finn since he first became a hero, and never in her life did she once know about this mysterious power. "When I show these results to Finn, him and I are going to have a long talk about keeping secrets from Princess's" Princess Bubblegum snapped to herself as she pressed a button which allowed the results to be printed on paper. After gathering all of the documents on what she had found, Princess Bubblegum returned to the room where she expected to see Finn, Flame Princess and Ice King, only to find the room empty.

Panic rushed into Princess Bubblegum's heart as she looked around, but couldn't find any trace of Finn, Flame Princess or Ice King. "Finn? FINN?!" She screamed looking around only to find nothing anger boiled inside her, never in her life has she been this worried about Finn before, "I told him to stay put! where is he?!" she yelled to herself while flipping a nearby table over, which caught the attention of Peppermint Butler in the other chamber, where he quickly left his conversation with LSP and Breakfast Princess before arriving in the room, only to see Princess Bubblegum both angry and Panicked, her hair was a mess, and her lab goggles were dangling on her head. Usually Peppermint Butler has seen Princess Bubblegum's tantrums before, but never has he seen her throw one this bad to the point that she messes up her hair. "What's wrong your highness?" the candy butler finally spoke up, only to be forcefully yanked off the ground and brought up to her face. "WHERE THE GLOB IS FINN?!" She screamed in his face, causing Peppermint to sweat candy a bit. "He decided to go and rescue Marceline and Jake." He watched as Princess Bubblegum's eyes went wide with panic, as she dropped the candy butler on the ground.

Peppermint just looked up in horror as the candy Princess's eyes began to twitch, "He-Left in- His Condition?" She said trying very hard to keep her anger under control, but Peppermint Butler knew that she was losing completely, and that she could erupt at any second. "Y-Yes" the Butler admitted only for Princess Bubblegum to clench her fists in anger. "And You just Let him?!" She screamed. "Don't worry! Flame princess and Ice King are with him, he will be fine." Peppermint Butler stated in hopes of trying to calm the angry candy Tyrant down.

Without hesitation Princess Bubblegum aggressively yanks Peppermint Butler off the ground again, elevating him towards her face. "For your sake, Finn better come back to me alive, other wise I'll Feed you to the Fire Kingdom! You Understand Me?!" She ordered angrily only for Peppermint Butler to quickly nod yes to her, and with that she let go of Peppermint Butler who dashed out of the room in horror as Princess Bubblegum stormed towards the rock where FInn was previously sitting on with Flame Princess and sat down on it before burying her face into her hands, where she slowly sobbed in the palm of her hands. "Please..." She said to herself "Please Finn, be safe."


	10. Saving Marceline

It has been about 8 hours into their Journey, as Finn and Ice King had just stopped at a nearby hill over looking one of the fields he had previously flooded what looked to have been a couple of days ago, as the damage to the field was fresh. "We're almost there." Ice King stated as he sat down on a nearby rock, in order to try and recall his memories on what he witnessed.

"You say this is the spot where Marceline was brought too?" Finn asked as he was constantly scanning around the entire field, but couldn't see exactly where anyone was, or where electrogian beings could even hide a vampire queen. To Finn it seemed to have been impossible, as most of the field was underwater, making it deadly for any form of electricity to ever set foot in the flooded mess without shorting out, plus as he looked over to the far right, he was also able to see that there was no cave or structure anywhere, revealing that they couldn't have hid her in this field at all.

Finn thought really hard as he did one more scan of the flooded field, deep down inside he had severe doubts that she could have been hidden here at all, and if she was, there was no cave or anything that over looked the Tangoria sea, that was not far beyond the horizon of the field that they were on. "No offense Ice King," Finn started off as he turned his gaze from the field to Ice King, who was still in his thoughts, "but I have doubts that she is here. It seems impossible for anything electric based to be here, as I flooded these fields sometime ago to the point that anyone who steps foot in it would drown in the soft muddy soil below."

Ice King looked up at Finn, as inside he knew that he would doubt the possibility of the Electrogian's bringing Marceline in this region, but he knew that he hadn't imagined it at all, in fact he was able to recall when he first saw it with his own eyes, just watching a large group of Electrogian warriors holding Marceline against her will, her screams of Agony, while he is watching from the sky, not being able to do anything due to Electricity being resistant to Ice. Even though Ice King was able to freeze some of the warriors back in Electronica's castle some time after watching this event, Ice King felt silly for not trying to save her, when all this time his powers could have had an actual effect on these beings. He remembered as the look on Marceline's face had constantly haunted him, as he wish he could have done something but in the end could not, as back then, he didn't know the elemental mix between ice and electricity, the only thing that was able to shed light on that tragic sight, was the fact that Marceline didn't notice him in the sky, as she was constantly too busy fighting her abductors to even pay attention, but that still did not brush away the fact that he couldn't help her that time.

He then turned over to Finn, and said, "I know it seems hard to believe Finn," He first started off as he stared upon Finn's glowing blue eyes, "But trust me when I tell you, they brought her here. I saw it with my own eyes," He then got up and placed a finger on his chin as if he were once again thinking really hard. "I'm just trying to remember what they did to get her into that cave." Ice King might have witnessed the whole thing, but he still didn't remember how they got Marceline under the sea, as he constantly was too busy staring into the eyes of the endangered queen to even notice, something that he also regretted.

Finn just sighed an annoyed breath, and just leaned himself against a dead tree, with his arms crossed over his chest, as he waited for Ice King to finally come to the realization that Marceline could not be here. In his head Finn felt really annoyed, as if he was being sent out on a wild goose chase, hell apart of him even thought that Ice King might have made the whole thing up just to get attention, as he often tried to do these type of things at times, even before Finn went nuts.

Finn was so lost in thought that he actually had no idea of a glowing figure approaching directly from behind him, Ice King was still lost in his thoughts and didn't even noticed the figure either. As the figure approached the 16 year old, a single hand, that appeared to be glowing with a small summoned fireball reached out, aiming for Finn's tail that was waging up and down on the ground.

Unaware of this, Finn was now thinking of a mental plan on what he would do in order to try and rescue Marceline, if both him and Ice King are able to find her, he would soon snapped out of his daze when he felt something grab his tail, then a sharp burn on it. "Youch!" He yelped as he quickly turned around ready to shoot Water at the individual only to see Flame Princess laughing. "Got ya." She said with a flirtatious looking smirk on her face, with hands on her hips. Finn groaned, but couldn't help but laugh a bit himself, as it felt like an eternity since she had done something like that, but never in his life did Finn ever think that she would do it to him in the form he currently is now.

"Very funny Phoebe," Finn stated with a chuckle as he fired a small water blast from his finger onto his tail healing the burned section up a bit, only to hear Ice King laugh from behind. "Oooh baby she did get you on that one." Finn ignored Ice King's remarks, as he tuned his gaze once again towards Flame Princess. "So what?s up FP? I honestly thought you were going to stay behind at the Temple." Flame Princess just chuckled at his words, as she just tilted her head and said, "Oh please Finn. I maybe royalty, but you know I love adventuring just as much as you do." Finn just smirked as he placed his hands in his pockets, with a smoggy looking grin, "I don't remember such things." he said acting as if he were stupid, Flame Princess just glared showing signs of an annoyed expression on her face, but it only lasted for a few seconds before her smirk came back on her face.

"Come on Finn, you and I were once a couple, you know what I love." Finn just chuckled and turned around, "Sure I do Phoebe, sure I do." He mocked with a small laugh only for Ice King to finally be snapped out of his main trace of pondering, gaining both the attention of both Flame Princess and Finn at the same time. "I remember!" He bellowed out as he leaped off the rock and looked at both Finn and Flame Princess as they looked at each other with confusion. Ice King quickly ran over to a large gap in the flooded fields that had a large pathway that was full of nothing more then debris. "They went this way, I remember seeing that they continued down this route before heading underground." Finn nodded, "Good, good, Lead the way Simon." He directed, as he walked over following Ice King's lead down the debris field pathway, through the flooded zone.

As the three ventured out farther into the marshlands, Finn soon recognizes a large temple like fortress on a rocky cliff, that was surrounded by multiple deceased giant 2 legged canine Warlords, the fortress was heavily damaged and in ruins, most of the wall was collapsed and parts of the cliffs holding the structure up were eroded, to the point that it caused parts of the structure to collapse onto the field. The sudden sight of this region caused Finn to immieadeitly stop in his tracks, getting Flame Princess's attention, "Finn what is it?" she asked rather worried, only for Ice King to stop as well and turn his gaze over to the 16 year old, and stare at him with a curious look wondering why he stopped following him, and why he was constantly staring at the mountain fortress. "Finn, your starting to scare me now, What is wrong?" Flame Princess then boasted as she walked in front of her ex-boyfrined placing her hands on his shoulders, eventually breaking Finn's gaze on the fortress.

"Phoebe this place is Agonath, or well it used to be." Flame Princess looked at Finn with a clueless stare, only for Ice King to speak up behind him. "Agonath?!" he bellowed out in shock, "You mean the Kingdom of the Canine Warriors of Ooo?" Finn nodded as Flame Princess looked between the elderly wizard and her ex-boyfriend, she never heard of such a kingdom before, but how would she, if she was barley outside of the Fire Kingdom, even while she was dating Finn she was barley adventuring around Ooo. "I attacked here 3 days ago, before hitting your kingdom Phoebe," Finn admitted as he turned his gaze back towards the destroyed mountain kingdom, with his gaze constantly scanning the mountain ruins, "These dogs put up a valiant fight, and I must say this was the first and only Kingdom that I ever had to face against overwhelming Giants." Finn stated with a smile, as Ice King laughed and said. "Well it is true, Agonath was currently the only Kingdom in Ooo to obtain giant titans." Flame Princess couldn't help but stare at Finn, she just couldn't believe he was a blt to take down up to 20 giant canine warrior units, Flame Princess herself even if she was to go into her super form, would have extreme difficulty in handling that many titans, but yet Finn was able to accomplish this ever since he turned into this water elemental. "It wasn't easy destroying this Kingdom Simon," Finn admitted as he looked at Ice King with a serious glance, before turning his gaze back to Flame Princess. "This Kingdom was actually the toughest one I had to deal with, to the point I had to summon over 3 Tidal Waves in order to take down that fortress." Ice King, just took a deep breath and said, "You do realize that many of the Kingdom's on Ooo are wiped out to the point of extinction now because of you right?" Finn growled as he turned to glare up at Ice King, "Really, I hadn't noticed, thanks for the reminder Simon." Finn barked out of sarcasm and annoyance, much to the elderly wizards laughter.

"So what exactly happened out here?" Flame Princess then asked with a curious look on her face, causing Finn to sigh, as he looked directly at her and said, "Are you sure you want to know?" Flame Princess nodded "Finn you destroyed my Kingdom, so it won't surprise me at all," She said determined to listen on what happened out on this field 3 days ago. Finn chuckled, and eventually gathered up the courage to explain. "Fine, It all went like this FP."

 _ **-3 Days ago-**_

FINN's P.O

I had just arrived, on the field, after submerging the Braekfest Kingdom, So I figured that I would go on into hitting a much more advanced Kingdom. I travelled through the Malagian Hills, which were the fields that we were just on not long before. After the Malaganians conducted making my way through the hills, through intense resistance that, I submerged the entire field, and entered Agonath. I was then confronted by a giant canine warrior, who demanded that I turn around and return to where I came from, but instead I overpowered him, by jabbing one of my swords into his leg, before sending a water blast against his chest, literally knocking him against the fortress walls.

War soon erupted all over the out side, as I fought a huge number of giant Canine warriors. They had massive armor and weapons that were well designed and well manufactured. As I was able to bring down at least up to two of these giants, I soon began to realize that taking down these giant warriors, would be extremely difficult, even with my elemental powers. So I did the one thing that I always due when I'm finished in a fight, I snapped my fingers and watched as my Tidal wave smashed into the Agonath forces, drowning at least two of them, but I became extremely shocked when many of them rose up again. Never has anyone survived my Tidal Wave attack, but the grounds were weakened by the intense wave, and I was once again able to fight off the giants, but the tide turned once again in their favor, when they fired cannons and catapults from the fortress itself.

Before I knew it, I was dodging Swords, Spears, cannon balls, and now fiery boulders, These Agonainans, were not messing around. After taking down two more warriors, I summoned another tidal wave, just in time as I saw a cannon ball flaying towards my direction, giving me the time I need to dodge it, before it smashed onto the ground and exploded. I watched as my wave ripped through the fortress grounds again, this time it was able to bring down one section of the wall, that contained 2 cannons, and 1 catapult, but it still wasn't enough to bring down Agonath.

It wasn't long before the Warrior Canines regrouped and this time attacked me while under cover fire from the remaining fortress fortifications, I decided from there that I would just fight it out and see how well I can last, without having to rely on another Tidal Wave offensive.

I was able to dodge and block every attack that was thrown at me, but eventually I started to take some hits, to the point that I had to start fighting in the sky. I grew out my Aquarian Wings, and began to fight in the sky, using my two swords as long range based weaponry, in order to silence the cannons and catapults that were constantly harassing me everywhere I went, I then proceeded to shoot a powerful water blast towards one of the giants sending him crashing into the town of Algorona. Eventually I attended to land inside the fortress in order to bring the fight to the Canines.

Even though I was able to fight and slay at least up to 4 giants in the fortress, their numbers were too heavy, even for me, this forced me to retreat and snap my fingers one last time.

I watched as the final wave struck the fortress eventually causing the mountain holding it up, to Erode and collapse. I was able to witness as most of the inhabitants soon drowned in the great flood, as the region, having to be hit by multiple tidal waves eventually weakened the soil, to the point that many of the giants sunk into the mud and drowned. After this I mopped up what was left of the region, then dismantled the flooded section, around the fortress, sending the water back to the Malaganian Hills, before eventually leaving to begin my assault on the Fire Kingdom, as I knew that Ooo would be relying on you Flame Princess, and your military to try and bring me down.

-Back to the Present-

"And that?s the whole story on what happened here 3 days ago." Finn concluded as he stared directly into the eyes of his ex-girlfriend. Upon listening to Finn's story of his assault, Flame Princess just went wide eyed, "Finn I can't believe all the damage you've done over the course of the week" Flame Princess snapped, getting Finn to sigh in annoyance, "You do realize that once we get Marceline and Jake back, you have to turn yourself in." Finn could do nothing but groan as Flame Princess constantly reminded him, that even if he were to save Marceline and Jake, he would still have to answer for all the destruction he had caused around Ooo, including a royal death to one of the Royals during his assault on Aygrin. "I know FP, I will answer for my crime, this is over, but in the mean time how about we get back to work on getting to Marceline." Flame Princess and Ice King agreed, as they soon began to walk on through the flooded ruins of what used to be Agonath Kingdom, before eventually reaching a huge field that led back to a different part of the Marshlands that they were previously on, before entering Agonath.

Flame Princess was constantly trying her best to stand clear of the water, as her queen's armor was now heavily damaged on the foot section, to the point that water could leak inside and hurt her, "I swear, sometimes I wish I wasn't made of fire," Flame Princess muttered to herself, as she kept a close distance behind Finn, as he just chuckled and said, "Human or not your still beautiful Phoebe deal with it." This sudden compliment caused Flame Princess to smile and blush, but just before she could thank him for complimenting her, Ice King's voice interrupted it. "Here it is!" Finn grinned, as Ice King had led both him and Flame Princess, into what appeared to have been a small hole in the ground, with multiple waterfalls falling down into it. "Simon is this the hole?" Finn asked as he kneeled down and took one big look inside. "Yes this is as far as I saw them take her, Unfortunately I don't know where this tunnel goes or what?s inside, I've never went in it." Ice King admitted as Finn crouched down and stuck his head inside the hole, peering down upside down in the tunnel, his glowing blue eyes lighting up some of the passageways.

The cave was described to be extremely large, with a huge river of water running through down below, there were no path ways on the walls, but the upper portion of the cave, that was not flooded was high enough to fly through, but down below the surface of the water stood a deep portion with what appeared to be giant Sea shells mounted on the river floor and walls. Finn groaned as he slowly moved his head from the hole and sat down. "What did you see?" Ice King immediately asked, "Is there a way we can travel through that cave and save Marcy?" Finn sighed as he looked at both the elderly wizard and Fire queen. "The good news is yes, we can follow it" Finn started off, "The bad news is, is that most of the cave is under water, with only a small section that is above the surface, so flying through will be hard to do with all the stalagmites hanging from cave ceiling." Flame Princess gasped, this meant that Finn would have to go on his own, down into the caves, but Ice King soon butted in. "Can't you just remove the water in the cave?" Ice King couldn't help but ask as Finn looked up towards him, "I mean that's all you've been doing this week was controlling water, why don't you just remove it, that way we can walk through it." Finn sighed, "I can't do that Ice King, If what you are saying is true, and Marceline is down there somewhere, I can't risk it, If I remove the flood down there, the change of pressure combined with the intense Erosion, and heavy flooding on top, will cause a massive cave in, Marceline will be crushed to death, and this whole field will be nothing more but a giant sink hole." Finn explained as Ice King and Flame Princess gasped loudly. "Its the truth," Finn stated sadly as he looked back down into the hole.

"Ah Great! Now how are we going to rescue Marceline!" Ice King barked in frustration, only for Finn to just laugh, and point a thumb at himself, "Hello..." Ice King looked at Flame Princess, he could see that she had a look of worry on her face, "I don't know Finn have you ever swam before?" she asked causing Finn to get confused. "Ugh FP, you've been watching me swim all the time when we were dating what king of question is that?" Finn asked with a real confused tone, only for Flame Princess to face palm herself, "I meant have you ever swam in that form before." she repeated getting a little frustrated, ?FP you worry too much, I got this." Finn stated with a smile of confidence, as he quickly turned to face the hole in the ground.

"Okay Finn, we'll be up here, until you get back." Ice King stated with a smile, "You better come back or you'll answer to me." Flame Princess threatened with a glare, as Finn chuckled, and said, "Yes your majesty, I'll be back to polish your scepter." Flame Princess, just sighed as she held her head and said, "Finn be serious!" Finn sighed and just place a hand on the fire queen's shoulder, with a nice warm smile. "FP I promise you I will be fine, Sure I'm banged up a bit, but If I was able to make it this far in this form, and survive electrocutions, then there is nothing that can prevent me from rescuing Marceline." Flame Princess, just sighed and placed a hand on Finn's shoulder, much to his surprise, not only did he had have hand on her shoulder, but now she had a hand on his. "Alright Finn, good luck, just be careful." Flame Princess said with a huge smile on her face, as Finn smiled back and winked, "I will FP, you can count on it."

After sharing an emotional nod, Finn began to walk back towards the hole, where within moments he had leaped inside followed by the sound of a splash coming from the raging river below.

Flame Princess, after seeing Finn disappear into the hole then crept to her knees, and looked down into the hole, seeing the raging Finn had jumped in. "Don't worry he'll be fine, he is Finn after all." Ice King said trying to ease her worries, "Yeah That's what I'm afraid of."

 _ **-Torgora Cave-**_

After splashing into the river, Finn was automatically under water, He was amazed at the sight of the cave, as it was extremely large, with multiple sea shells, almost the near size of trees, mounted on the walls. "I hope Simon is telling the truth, because this cave is unbelievable." Finn said to himself, as he began to swim through the towering seashells, and debris that appeared to have been remains from the old settlement Finn had destroyed 2 days prior.

As he swam deeper and deeper into the cave, Finn later came into contact with a large school of jellyfish that was swimming in a vertical pattern towards a huge hole in the ceiling. "Jelly Fish, nothing I can't handle." Finn stated with a smirk as he formed his hand into a pistol type state, and with a few shots sent pressurized water that consisted of heavy streams of bubbles at the floating predators clearing them out of the way. "Ha ha ha." Finn chuckled to himself only to hear something coming from deeper within the cave.

:What the?!" He began to scan the area around him, the sound almost sounded similar to that of a beast like, but only more menacing. "I'm not the only one down here." Finn stated to himself, as he scanned his eyes left and right, only to witness a shadow like figure move passed on the far left corner of the cave. The figure was described to be that of a giant bubble like creature with tentacles, but Finn couldn't get a clear view at it, but judging by the size of it, Finn knew that he didn't want to be anywhere near that thing. "Wow I better get out of this corridor." He stated to himself as he swam on continuing down the cave, passing multiple other entrances, that were located to his left and right.

As Finn moved on through the more corridors in the cave, Finn had to dodge multiple obstacles in his way, such as debris left behind from his attack on the region 3 days ago, along side multiple predators, that had some how swam into the cave from the Tangoira Sea.

Finn was able to make it through these small predators, while at the same time dodging multiple obstacles, but soon the sounds of that beastly roar was heard again, forcing Finn to stop swimming, and scan his surroundings, the sound was now closer then it was the last time he heard it. "Ah great, I better figure out which way to go now, It's a maze down here." Finn said to himself as he was constantly trying to figure out which direction he should go now, especially when he reached a large fork in the cave.

Apart of him wanted to continue swimming straight, but he heard the sounds of the beast come out from that one section of the cave, and he wasn?t going to take that risk. "I head down the right path way." Finn said out loud, as he quickly swam down the right cave, and into the next corridor. By now all sea shell sightings were gone, the only thing that was in this cave, were nothing more then coral, and debris.

As he swam farther into the cave, he soon, heard the beastly sounds one more time, this time it was right to his left. Finn was soon shocked as a tentacle appeared from out of the darkness and struck him against the cave wall, as a giant monster that appeared to resemble a jelly fish appeared out of the blackness, it's whole head glowing light purple as it roared loudly its tentacles sizzling with electric currents.

Obviously, the beast must have known exactly where Finn was going, and was using the caves pathways, to easily catch up with the 16 year old, in order to prepare itself for an ambush. After shaking his head and regaining his senses, Finn noticed the monster, as his eyes went wide open. "Giant jelly fish" Now I've seen everything." The beast quickly swam towards him launching multiple attacks from both its tentacles and powerful body, causing Finn to swim out of the way multiple times, at one point he was able to summon, his two water blades, that were once previously destroyed during the duel he had with Flame Princess yesterday, and use them to deflect the sea monster?s attacks. His duel blades were able to become resummoned, after Finn was able to produced enough energy in order to repair and reform them, as before during his duel with Flame Princess, his energy was mostly used up in his attacks on Ooo, combined with the fight against her, to the point that the strength of the blades gave away, causing them to shatter.

Upon dodging multiple attacks, the beast then stopped and charged an attack sending a shot of lightning straight towards Finn, but the 16 year was able to block this attack, with the use of a water shield, that was made up of over thousands of heavy pressurized buttons. Using this to an advantage, Finn swam over towards the monster and slashed at the bubble section of the beast causing it to roar in agony, and swim back a bit. Finn smirked, as his glowing blue eyes locked onto the beast, as it came back firing a huge steady stream of lightning towards him.

He is quickly able to dodge this, and counter attack by firing a huge stream of water, towards the Jelly fish's tentacle shattering it off, he then proceeds to swim over to the monster and slash another tentacle off, causing the beast to swim even more back. "Come on you freak! You call that fighting!" Finn barked with amusement as his fangs were shown, his light blue eyes still locked directly towards the sea monster, he could see that the monster was now changing colors, where its once purple head was now being changed into red. Finn prepared himself, as the beast attacked again, only this time with even more speed and mobility then strength.

With all of its strength and power, Finn was soon struck on his wounded side of his head, causing him to scream in agony, before being electrocuted and swapped hard against the cave wall causing a huge crack to form and spread all the way up to the ceiling. Finn growled, and swam back towards the monster again launching several water attacks, but the giant jellyfish this time used an electrical force field, causing his attacks to fail.

Finn growled, as he then turned his blades back into the Liquefied chain blades, that he once used against the Candy Kingdom, and tossed both as hard as he could hoping to penetrate the electrified shields, only for the swords to bounce off the electrified shield and fly straight back towards Finn, causing him to duck, narrowly, the two blades narrowly avoid his head as they strike the wall. After getting his swords again, Finn was able to dodge another lightning barrage that was conducted by the jellyfish, but was not fast enough to be struck by another tentacle sending him crashing back towards the same spot where he struck before, making the hole on the ceiling even worst, to the point that the cave could come down. Upon noticing this, Finn got an idea, and instead swam right under the crack in the ceiling, and began to barrage the jelly fish with constant water poundings, in hopes of getting the beast come to him.

His plan was working as the jellyfish began to swim directly towards him, launching its own lightning attacks. Realizing the Jellyfish was falling right into his trap, Finn quickly swam at a safe distance, and waited as the jellyfish chased after. "See you freak." Finn snapped as he fired a Water blast toward the weakened ceiling as soon as the sea monster went under it, causing a huge cave in to occur, as rocks fell down on top of the jellyfish, completely destroying the shield, and heavily damaging its membrane.

In one final blow, Finn swam over at fast speed and jabbed both of his swords into the beast?s brain causing it to roar in agony, before eventually dying, and turning grey. "Loser." Finn muttered as he looked up, only to see that the cave in caused a hole so strong it led straight to the surface, this only proved his statements were true, as attempting to move this much water, will cause an immediate cave in.

After defeating the giant jellyfish Finn continued to swim down the path way he chose feeling a bit more at ease now, knowing that he dealt already with the biggest threat that was lurking around in the shadows. After plowing his way through more debris and predators, Finn eventually located a single tunnel, which appeared to be heading upwards. "At last I finally found the exit." Finn stated with joy as he swam into the tunnel and began to follow the path way upwards until eventually reaching the surface of the water, which led to an underground facility of some sort. "I'm finally out of that crazy cave," He said to himself as he breathed a sigh of relief, "If I never see another Jellyfish, or Sea shell again, It will be too soon."

 _ **-The Tangoria Underwater Electrical Facility-**_

As Finn made his way through the corridors, Finn noticed after entering a doorway that he was in fact under water, and judging by the look of it, he can easily tell that he was under the sea now. The halls were silent, as Finn began to dodge multiple booby traps, along with electrified water pools, but the farther he ventured into the facility, the more trickier and more careful the 16 year old had to be. After dodging multiple Lightning cannons, along side a huge death trap, that Eletrogians tried to do by trapping Finn inside a giant silo, in order to kill him with the use of rising electrified water, Finn was able to finally arrive at a door, which appeared to be heavily guarded. "That has to be where they are holding Marcy." Finn said to himself as he eyed the guards. With the use of his own tactics, Finn was easily able to overpower the guards, and slip through the door crack as a puddle of water, before growing back into his humanoid form.

After entering the room, Finn quickly realized that he had just entered a dark room, he could barely see anything, with the exception of small light that was being reflected from his dimly glowing eyes. "I don?t like this." Finn said to himself as he cautiously ventured through the hallway, looking left and right, in hopes of finding Marceline.

 _ **-Marceline's Cell-**_

The Vampire Queen was constantly sitting down in her cell, she couldn?t believe that she had been captured, but what hurt her the most, is the fact that Finn had went rogue, which only left her with nothing more then doubt that he would even try to rescue her.

Marceline was in a lot of pain, as a matter of fact, she couldn?t even move her arm, nor her legs, her clothes have been completely tattered, plus the vampire some how lost her regeneration ability, due to the Electric warriors removing it from her, through the use of a shot, about a half hour ago. As time progressed, Marceline could feel nothing tears forming in her eyes, she wondered if she would ever see her best friend or Ice King ever again, and just the very thought of Finn going rogue, only made her worry even more. Apart of her even worried that Finn might have found Malian Temple by now, and that all of Ooo could possibly be under water right now, the more Marceline thought of this, the more she wanted to cry.

Marceline was about to lose all hope, until a sudden thud occurred from somewhere in the darkness outside her cell, before she knew it she saw glowing light blue eyes enter her holding area. Marceline gasped in a quiet manner as she recognized those glowing eyes, it was Finn, how did he find her? But most importantly, why is he here? All these thoughts raced through Marceline's head as she tried to figure out what to do. Apart of her wanted to call out to him, but then again he could still be corrupted and doing such an action might lead to her death, but upon seeing Finn's glowing light blue eyes searching from left to right, she decided she had reached her decision, she was desperate and she wanted to be rescued, she decided to take the chance.

?Finn!? She called out, causing his light blue eyes to look directly at her. As Finn began to walk over towards her, her fear started rising, she clenched her hands into a fist, incase he would attack, as her eyes were still locked onto his. Before she knew it, his footsteps stopped, and were right outside her cell now. She braced for an attack, but got something different. "Marcy! Thank the glob, I've been looking all over this place for you." He started off as he was looking directly at her, with a sight of relief in his glowing light blue eyes, "You wouldn't know what I had to go through, just to get in here." Marceline'ss eyes went wide open, as she felt tears coming out of her eyes, only the Finn that she knew would say such words, and come this far to rescue his friends. "Finn?" Marceline started off as her eyes were still wide open staring at him, "Are-Are you?" Finn just smiled revealing his sharp jaws, but this time in a happy way and in a non-menacing way. "Oh were you expecting something else." Finn teased. This was all the proof she needed to, as Marceline quickly jumped at him trying to take him in her arms, but realized that an iron bar was blocking her way, as Finn laughed.

"Whoa whoa.. Easy there Marceline, let me get you out first, and then you can hold me," Finn said with a warm smile as he placed a hand on her cheek, only to feel something strange on her face. "What the?" He stated as he quickly pulled his hand back and looked in horror as the glow from his eyes revealed Vampire blood. "I got to get you out of here now, now right now." Finn stated as he quickly shot water at the bars, causing them to shatter, due to the constant water pressure, giving Marceline a chance to escape.

"Alright we have to get out of here now-" Finn's words were cut off when he felt the Vampire Queen leap on top of him holding him in her arms, Finn can feel tears coming down from her eyes. Finn smiled and patted her head, but then remembered that they should be trying to escape. "Marcy as much as I want to stay cuddled to you, we gotta get you out of here." Finn said only for Marceline to look up at him and say, "Okay, but you owe me a cuddle when we leave." Finn just chuckled and said "Deal" as Marceline got off of him and helped him back up. "Alright lets go." Finn instructed as the two made their way out of the cell block.

 ** _-Outside the Cell-_**

After escaping from the cellblocks, Finn and Marceline slowly made their way through the under water facility fighting their way through Electronic guards, but soon ended up in what appeared to be a research lab. "What is this place?" Finn demanded as his eyes scanned the lab left and right. "We're in a lab," Marceline answered as she floated passed him and took look at the various chemicals in the vials. "It looks as if they are trying to merge there element with yours." Marceline said after reading looking it up on the vial's instructions, only for Finn to go wide-eyed. It all made sense now, how that big jelly fish was able to power itself while being underwater, and how they were able to get Marceline down here, they ejected themselves with this one vial in order to do so, and judging by the color of the liquid, it looked to have been light blue, which made Finn even more nervous, this means that the potions that were being used by the Electrogians in the facility, were made entirely out his DNA, they must have gotten it, while he was out cold back in Electronica's castle, he thought to himself. "Finn are you okay?" Marceline asked as she quickly floated up to him placing both her hands on his cheeks, causing him to snap out of his thoughts. "Marcy we gotta destroy this facility now." Marceline looked shocked, at first as Finn continued, "These chemicals are made from my DNA, if these vials get to the surface, the Electrogians will be able to control both Electricity and water at the same time, thereby destroying all of Ooo."

Marceline just couldn't believe what she had just hear, but after what she witnessed in the last hours she had been inside this facility, Finn was right, these vials had to go as soon as possible. "Your right Finn we got to destroy this place, other wise we are all doomed." Finn nodded in agreement, and with the help of Marceline shoved the shelf of potions onto the ground causing them to shatter. "Great job that's one group, come on lets get the others." Finn and Marceline destroyed much of the lab as they could, before Finn was able to find something of a vial filled with what appeared to be pink liquid. "What's this?" Finn told himself as he looked at it. "Okay Finn the lab is destroyed we should-" Marceline stopped in mid sentence when she saw Finn holding the pink vial, she smiled, "FINN You found it!" Finn looked over at her with a confused look. "I what?" He didn't even have time to think, as Marceline had already had him in her arms, "You found my regeneration DNA, now I can heal myself." Finn went wide eyed again, he just couldn?t imagine the torture Marceline must have went through down here, but it didn't matter anyway, he was going to make sure this facility was brought down.

He watched as Marceline while still holding an arm around Finn began to drink the vial, it didn't take long for her to finish the whole thing, as within moments all of her injuries were healed. "Terrific" Finn started off as Marceline wrapped her free arm back around him again, "Your beautiful just like I remembered." He playfully joked, as Marceline blushed and said, "When we get out of here, you and me are going to have a long talk about talking to girls," she teased in a flirty way as she nuzzled his head with her nose before releasing him, and leaving the room with him.

As the group fought there way through the facility, Finn was able to cause some severe damage to the facility's interiors, causing water to spill inside, flooding multiple sectors of the structure, it wouldn't be long now before the weight of the water causes the facility to collapse, and break apart. Making it to what appears to be an elevator, Finn and Marceline were able to travel to the surface, only to reach a platform that was located on the surface of the water. "We did it." Finn said with a smile as he can see Ooo's coastline on the horizon. "Yeah we did" Marceline stated as she wrapped her arms around his head from behind. "Okay you before we go back to Ooo, I think you deserve something for opening your eyes." Marceline stated with a huge smile on her face, which caused Finn to become excited. "Oooh what is it?" He asked, wanting to know right away, only for the vampire to move his face towards hers, and say "This," She was about to give him a kiss, until all of a sudden something struck the platform causing the two to fall to the ground.

 ** _-On the Surface of the Tangoria Sea-_**

"What was that?" Marceline yelled in shock as the two looked around only for a giant Electrified water Eel to leap over the platform and splash back into the water, completely sending a huge wave towards the duo. "Get behind me!" Finn ordered as He held his hands out and stopped the wave, and caused it to subside. "We're not out of this yet." A huge thud can be heard again, as platforms rose to the surface, this was signifying that the facility was falling apart from beneath the surface. "We got to hurry. Come on!" Marceline yelled, as she grabbed Finn's hand? and attempted to fly him off, only for the beast to show up again and literally almost gobble the two up, sending them both falling to the ground.

"No Marceline! There is no time, but you can still make it." Marceline's eyes were filled with horror. "Finn!" She cried out of both anger and terror, "You're the only one who can get back to Ooo right now." Marceline out of anger, quickly tried to forcefully pick up Finn, but her attempts failed as he liquefied himself so that he couldn?t be grabbed or carried. "By the GLOB You?re coming with Me!" She screamed with tears forming in her eyes as she tried desperately to break through his liquefied form but failed miserably, as the plat form shook violently again. Knowing that there time was up, Finn quickly grabbed Marceline?s shoulders and forced her to look at him. "Marceline. I'll be okay I promise, Head to the Malagian Hills Hills, Ice King and Flame Princess are there, tell them everything." Finn can see Marceline crying, as she nodded, eventually getting the message, but not before kissing him, and saying through her voice of both passion and worry. "Please come back to me." Finn nodded, as Marceline finally jumped up into the sky and flew back towards the mainland, leaving Finn behind to deal with the giant Eel on his own.

Finn waited as the monster attempted to ram itself onto the platform in hopes of using its sharp fangs to devour the 16 year old, but Finn was able to outsmart the monster by sending multiple waves smash hard against it, causing it to retreat temporarily giving him time to resummon his duel blades. While scanning the sea, Finn was almost struck by lightning, as he turned to see the Eel had rose up at a farther position from where he was, and began to unleash a huge lightning barrage all over the platform causing the water elemental to leap onto the platforms that had previously risen from the bottom of the sea.

Knowing that its barrage failed, the giant Eel, then goes as far as to launching multiple bite attacks against Finn, where the 16 year old was able to lunge both his blades into the under belly section, causing the monster to roar in agony, but Finn himself also got shocked which send him flying back towards the main platform that he was just on before.

Hurt pretty bad, from the electrocutions, Finn quickly crawled over to the edge of the platform and placed his hand in the water, allowing him to overcome the Electric currents, giving him the strength to stand back up and face the beast once more. The Electric Eel soon resurface again, only this time It lunged at Finn directly, in hopes of devouring him, but the Finn was able to send a huge water blast forcing the monster to retreat again, only for Finn this time to chase after, using the nearby floating platforms. After getting a close enough distance, Finn leaped into the air and send a huge blast of water into the wound of the beast causing the Eel to Roar in pain, before a huge Lightning explosion ribbed the monster in half. The explosion was so strong it blew Finn straight into the sea, but fortunately for him he was in water, and was able to heal himself once again, but his wounds that he had received from Electroga and during the duel with Flame Princess, still remained on his head and body.

 _ **-Back on Ooo-**_

As Finn slowly crept back to the surface of the water, as he constantly swam back to Ooo coastline, he slowly emerged on the beaches only to see Ice King, Flame Princess and Marceline. Finn smiled and said "Glad you guys can make." Marceline was quick to hug him, before Flame Princess could even get a chance too. "You moron! Never do a stunt like that to me again!" Marceline barked out of anger, as Flame Princess constantly glared at Marceline, but just remained quiet, as she watched the Vampire queen break away, and say "Come on we got to get back to the Temple." Finn shook his head and responded "No Marceline, there is one more place I have to go, before I can go back." Marceline looked at Ice King who nodded in agreement. "He is right, his brother has been taken, him, Flame Princess and I are trying to rescue him. Do you think you can head to the temple yourself?" Ice King insisted. "Alright I'll do it, And Finn, be careful." Marceline stated as she hugged him one last time, much to Flame Princess's annoyance.

"I will Marcy I promise." As the group watched Marceline Leave, Flame Princess smiled, happy that she was gone, she thought that she would hug and kiss Finn later on, as right now she had to try and get the image of Marceline hugging him out of her head. "Okay Kids, this way, we will head towards the grass lands of Marn, from there it will be a short walk to the main spot where the Airship is being held." Finn nodded in agreement and said, "Lead the way Simon." And with that the trio continued there journey to the Marn Grassland.


	11. Horrid Dreams & Return of an Old Enemy

**_-The Marn Fields-_**  
As Ice King led Flame Princess and Finn into the fields of Marn, the sun began to set in the skies above Ooo. "Its getting late kids, maybe we should stop here and call it a night before proceeding to the Raliorvo ruins." Ice King suggested as he stopped in his tracks and just fell down ontop of the tall grass laying down on his back, before giving a huge sigh and stating "Especially after what we had to go through just to get all the way out here to begin with." Flame Princess smiled, as she liked the idea to get a little sleep, as she hasn't got any proper sleep ever since Finn went rogue and flooded her kingdom, but Finn on the other hand didn't wanna stop.

"I wish I could stop Simon," Finn stated as Flame Princess looked at him with a cocked eye brow at first, but becaome shocked when she heard Finn say, "I cannot rest right now, my brother is sitting prisoner in the skies above Ooo somewhere, I can't let that happen, we must continue." she was getting a bit exausted as well, even though the group had been flying most of the way to get to the Marn fields, her and the otehrs actually had to fight their way through a large hord of Eletrogians that were sent by Electroga, from an unknown location, ambushes like this often exausted the group, but Finn was refusing to rest, and was willing to continue moving on even in his pour state, this by far frightened the young Fire Queen. "Look Finn, your worried about your friend, and you have every right to be, but after plowing our way through an entire Eletric army in the sky, we gotta rest, other wise we will be useless to save him." Ice King stated as he rose up into a sitting postion while locking direct eye contact with Finn.

Finn was about to protest, but was silenced when Flame Princess's hand grasped his shoulder, "Finn, Ice King is right." she stated causing Finn to look at her in surprise, "Finn listen to me," Flame Princess started off, as Finn just stared at her with his surprised look, but had his ears wide open in order to listen very clearly. "We just went through a huge swarm of Eletrogians, on the way here, we haven't slept in days, especially you." She then decleared as she placed her other hand on his shoulder looking at him directly into his eyes. "You have been up for a whole week, including yesterday, and today." Finn did some thinging, onto what she had just said, but couldn't help but agree, eversince he went rogue, he never once tried to rest or get any sleep, as he was constantly attacking Kingdoms.

"Finn, we can't rescue Jake like this, we got to at least try and get one night of sleep before proceeding." Flame Princess then finished off as she removed her hands from Finn's shoulders. "Your friend is right Finn, we are in no shape right now to save your friend on that Airship, we need at least one night of sleep, in order to regain some energy that we lost over the previous fight we had earlier." Ice King then added as he looked at the 16 year old, while still lying down on the ground. "In the mean time, I'm hitting the hay, good night kids," Ice King then stated as he rolled over until his back was shown to both Finn and Flame Princess, falling a sleep within what appeared to be seconds.

Finn then turned to Flame Princess, and said "Alright I'll have one night of sleep," Flame Princess smiled, as she was happy that Finn was able to listen to her and recieve some much need rest, especially after his constant thrashing over the course of the last 2 days, since his duel against her, and his encounter with Electroga. "I just hope that Jake will still be around, when we find that Airship." Finn then finsihed off, as he slowly walked over to a small spot on the ground, and laid down on his back, staring directly into the night sky. Hours have passed, by now Flame Princess was completely asleep in a sighting that was between Finn and Ice King, she was constantly sleeping in a small dirt pit, that was strong enough to resist her heat, while Finn was was lying down on the small hill just below Ice King. As Finn struggled hard to get to sleep, he couldn't help but worry about Jake, and what the Electrogians were probably doing to him up there. He could still remember the sight of Marceline when he rescued her about a half hour ago, but just the sight of Jake being with those wounds, were just too much for him to handle. Finn sighed as he turned around again, hoping to fall asleep within a new pose, but this tactic once again failed.

Upon failing to go to sleep multiple times, Finn finally sighs in defeat, and just stands up, looking up at the sky. "Jake I hope your still alive when I find you," He said to himself as he looked down in sadness, and began to slowly walk away towards a small tree that was located not far from Ice King and Flame Princess. As Finn walked slowly through the grass, and passed Flame Princess's spot, the young queen's ear twitched, causing her to slowly wake up and notice Finn just in time as he sat down on the hill where the small tree was located and looked up at the stars. Flame Princess looked a bit worried, it had been 4 hours, and Finn was still not asleep, something must have been wrong.

"Hey are you alright?" she finally spoke getting Finn's attention. "Oh sorry Phoebe I didn't mean to wake you." Finn said with a smile as he looked back in her direction, as she got back up on her feet. "Finn its late in the night, why aren't you asleep?" the young queen couldn't help but ask as she approached him before putting a hand on his shoulder, and falling to her knees right next to him, here eyes completely staring into his light blue glowing eyes. "I can't sleep FP, I've been trying, and trying, I just can't get any sleep." Finn answered as he sighed with annoyance, realizing that his lack of sleep was actually taking a toll on his as well, as he was currently not getting any where when it came to sleep. "Don't worry about me FP," Finn then stated as he held her hand that was still on his shoulder, "I'll fall asleep sooner or later." He then added with a huge smile, only to sigh and add, "I hope." Flame Princess just stared at Finn, for a second, then blushed as she rubbed her arm, "You know Finn, It is rather cold out here, and maybe because of your element, it might be responsible for preventing you from sleeping." A smile soon went across her face, as she then placed her hand on his shoulder again, as Finn looked up at her, with a look of surprise. Could she have been asking him what he thought she was, he just had to know. "Finn if you want, you could fall asleep on me if you want," Finn was speechless, "I don't know Flame Princess, what if it dosen't work." Finn was silenced by Flame Princess's finger to his mouth, "This will work Finn, just trust me." Finn didn't resist, as he slowly lowered his head on to Flame Princess, his head now resting completely on her chest, her arms wrapped around his head, holding him in place.

Finn couldn't even say anything, he was just so shocked, that he was actually resting his head on his ex-girlfriend's chest, while at the same time being cuddled by her. The best part of this whole thing to Finn was that he still couldn't feel any forms of pain from Flame Princess's body, just like back in Malian Temple, Finn then looked up at Flame Princess, who just looked down at him, and smiled. "Thanks Phoebe." Finn stated with a huge smile, as he later found himself, drifting off to sleep, due to the warmth of her body, and before he knew it, he was at last asleep in the arms of his ex-girlfriend.

Seeing Finn sleeping in her arms, made Flame Princess smile, as her cheeks grew even more red, she then turned to look at Ice King who was still asleep on the hill that was next to them. Ice King was sleeping like a baby, and was constnatnly snoring during his slumber, Flame Princess then looked back down at Finn, and gave him a small kiss on his forehead, leaving a small black burn mark on his grey skin. "Good night Finn." she then said in her final words as she yawned and fell asleep herself, with FInn still in her arms.

 _ **-Dream-**_  
Flame Princess woke up in a large field, that was filled with flowers and trees, the sky was a beautiful ocean blue, while she looked around, she saw Ice King and Finn talking on what appeared to be a small hill in the distance, her eyes went wide open, when she noticed that FInn was no longer in his elemental form, but instead was in his human form, Flame Princess became excited, as she stood back up only to discover she was no longer in her queens armor, but was instead in a red and orange dress, her hair was once again in a pony tail, as before she often kept her hair free, to the point, it went down to her back. Flame Princess quickly walked over to Finn, and Ice King with a huge smile on her face.

The hill that Finn and Ice King was talking on, was described to be a small hill, with a single tree in the center, with a large grassuy field on once side, and flowery fields, on the other, to the north of the Hill stood a large lake, that led to a large body of water farther out, as Flame Princess approached closer to the duo, she just couldn't contain her excitement, she made a mental note that, once she looks into the eyes of her ex-boyfriend, she would hold him in her arms, and never let go.

"Finn, Your back to Normal!" She said through intense excitment in her voice, as Ice King looked and smiled as Finn turned to see his Ex-girlfriend staring back at him with excitment. "Oh Hey Pheobe," he stated as he held her hand, "Yep I'm back to normal, just like you always wanted." He proudly told her, with a huge smile on his face, as Ice King wiped a tear in the background. "Its true kid," he started off, "I woke up and he was back to his old self again, I'm not sure how it happeend." Flame Princess just smiled at Ice King and just did a nod of approval, before turning back to Finn, and saying, "I don't care, it was this Finn I fell in love with, not an elemental version." Finn smiled at her delightful words. "Finn, I'm so happy that your back to your old self again," she said as tears formed in her eyes, as she wrapped her arms around the 16 year old boy, before pulling him against her. "I am too, FP, I am too." Finn replied with a big smile as he hugged, her back, the two looked at each other for a few seconds, as Finn just smiled at her, Flame Princess couldn't resist anymore, she just had to do it, she no longer cared that Ice King was watching from their right, she was willing to accept the fact that her feelings had completely returned, and that she no longer wanted him as an ex-boyfriend anymore.

"Finn," she started off, as the 16 year old just looked at her with a smile, "Yeah Phoebe." Flame Priness could feel her cheeks warming up to the point that they became almost more redder then her hair. "Do.. Do you maybe wanna.. try again, and..." She took a deep breath as her smile grew wider, "Be my boyfriend." Finn became excited, as he just responded to her question by kissing her lips. This caused Flame Princess's entire face to become red, as she quickly held him close and kept his body onto hers, so he wouldn't stop kissing her.

Within moments, the two broke away, and Finn just said, "You bet I would FP." Flame Princess smiled, and was about to kiss him again, until all of a sudden, she noticed something coming out of the lake that was behind Finn, causing her to gasp loudly. "What is it?" Finn asked in concern, only to notice what appeared to be water like tentacles creeping up over his feet. "Ahh" Finn cried, as he tried to get away, only for two more tentacles to grab both of his arms, along side his legs. "FINN!" Flame Princess cried as she tried to yank him free, but couldn't do so, until Ice King froze the tentacles with his powers, allowing Flame Princess to free Finn, sending the two falling to the ground, with Finn lying down ontop of her, the sky by now had turned completely blood red, during that one attack, and the whole field that was once beautiful was now dead, and destroyed, shocking all three of them. As Flame Princess rose into a sitting position, Ice King quickly pointed at the lake that was now bubbling rapidly.

Flame Princess gasped as she held Finn tightly against her, after he turned around to see what was going on. "What the glob!" he cried out, only to see a large water humanoid figure rise out of the lake, until he towered over all three of them. Flame Princess's eyes went wide open with horror, the figure that was towering over them, was Finn's Elemental half, his grin even more scarier then ever, as he peered down at the three, mostly Flame Princess. "Run." He said through his teeth as water spat out from between the gaps. This was enough to send all three into a panic, as they quickly sprinted on what was left of the field, Aqua Finn watching with amusment as he snapped his finger's sending a tsunami chasing after all three of them, as they struggled to stay ahead.

Finn turned around only to see the giant wave soon transform into what looked like blades, "Look out!" He cried, as him and the others barley dodge the incoming projectiles as they smashed into the ground, litearlay almost skewing all three of them. All of a sudden the ground shook, and Ice King was soon swept down into the abyss below, where he dissappeared into the large river below. "Ice King!" Flame Princess screamed, in horror but soon fell down as well along side Finn, but was able to grip the side of the cliff, as the region shook violently. Within moments the violent shaking stopped, and demonic laughin was heard laughing in the background, as Finn quickly climbed up to reach Flame Princess, who some how was able to make back up to the edge of the cliff, but on the way up Finn soon lost his footing and almost fell down into the abyss as well, but was able to grab another rock in terms of support just in time. "FINN!" Flame Princess screamed as she reached down, to try and grab him. "Give me your hand!" she cried, as Finn slowly looked up and tried to reach for Flame Princess's hand the rock he was holding on, was starting to give way, to the point that he had no choice but to jump and grab Flame Princess's hand.

After grabbing her hand Flame Princess, struggled to get Finn up, but for some reason she couldn't lift him over the edge to safety. It was as if something was preventing her from rescuing her lover. The laughter got more demonic and scarrier, as the sky soon turned a blackish red, as Finn tried to climb up in order to get to his girlfriend, but a rock that he stepped on soon broke apart causing him to lose his footing, and grip on the wall, where not long after, his hand slipped out of Flame Princess's grasp, and he fell down screaming into the abyss below. "FINN!" She screamed out of sorrow, as she watched him crash into the river far below. All of a sudden the cliff shattered from right under her, and before she knew it, she fell down towards the abyss, where she splahsed into the river leaving a large steam cloud in the air.

 _ **-Back in reality-**_  
Flame Princess woke up screaming, and breathing heavily, she looked around, the field was normal, she checked her self, and noticed she was alright, she was once again in her damaged queen's armor, she then turned to quickly looked over at the spot where Ice King was sleeping, hoping he was there and still alive, Ice King was fortunatly still asleep on the hill, where he chose to sleep on hours earlier she then looked down and saw Finn was still sleeping ontop of her. Tears formed in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her, as she began to cry on his head, she was so releived that it was only a dream, but to her it felt so real. She felt so scared, so scared that she was going to lose her Finn, and not even recieve that second chance after all, but just then her thoughts were interupted when she saw Finn's glowing blue eyes looking directly at her. He can tell something was wrong.

"Hey FP? Whats up? You look like you saw a ghost or something?" Finn asked with a huge worried tone in his voice. Flame Princess wiped a tear from her eye, and said "I had a really terrible Dream. All of us were in it." Finn became interested as he sat up and looked at his her with a concerned curious type look. "Really? What happened in it." He asked with a small cocked eye brow. Flame Princess looked at Finn, with a look of horror, she didn't wanna mention it, as it was too scary. "I'm sorry Finn, I don't wanna talk about it, it was too scary." Finn looked saddened, it must have been a truly terryfing nightmare to have really plagued his ex-girlfriend's head during their time sleeping, but Finn soon felt two hands go on his face slowly turning him towards Flame Princess. "Finn I-" Flame Princess was cut of by the sound of loud thunder, which was in fact so loud that it even woke up Ice King startling him. "What the?!" the elderly wizard said to himself, as he looked left and right trying to determine what just startled him, only to look right up into the sky instead and noticed that the morning sky was starting to become heavily cloudy, all three of them knew it, Lightning began to rain down all over the field.

"RUN!" Finn screamed as all three abandoned their spots just in time in order to miss several bolts of Lightning that nearly struck them. As they ran, Ice King was quick to form an Ice Shield over the three of them, but his shield was quickly shattered, by the sudden arrival of Electroga, who smashed through and send all three to the ground. "Ahhh Well well, Its so nice to see the Boy and girl, who took out our Princess." The Electrical beast stated through his electrfied teeth, as multiple Eletrogians showed up from the sky armed with spears and swords, ready to fight.

Finn smirked and said, "Ah good your back, I was hoping for another go." Flame Princess growled in anger as her hands flared up with fire, Ice King readied his hands for a future Ice Blast, but the sudden arrival of another Electrical blast soon forced the three back to the ground again, Finn growlled, only to noticed an electrified humanoid water based light form. "You think you can stop us! You have another thing coming." Electroga announced, as he pointed at the figure. "Let me introduce, Malice! Son of the Lich." The electric monster declared as he grinned at the shocked 16 year old. "Son of the- HOW MANY KIDS DID THE LICH HAVE!" Finn yelled out of frustration. Malice just smirked and said, "My sister and I were created by our father through the means of electrical currents and experimental liquids from 4 years ago, before you destroyed him." Malice soon opened his hand as a green electrical fire type sword appeared within his grasp. "We can destroy Ooo now, and we have you to thank for that Finn," Malice stated with a huge devious grin within his mouth, as his black eyes were locked onto the enraged 16 year olds's light blue eyes. "You think by destroying our under water facility, that you stopped the production of the merging Electrified water serium?" He stated with a huge laugh, "Wrong! We already moved plenty out before you and that stupid Vampress sunk our facilities, now We are working on a special project, one that will destroy Ooo once and for all." Finn just glared as he continued, "The good news.. You won't be around to see it." Malice in one swift blow quickly sent his sword into Finn's arms causing him to scream in agony, but Finn was able to counter this by clawing Malice's right face.

Flame Princess, quickly shot Malice off of him, with a blast of Fire, as Ice King struggled to keep the army of Electrogians from overrunning all of them. The fight became out of control as Finn battled Malice through swords while Flame Princess did what she could to aide Ice King, but within moments, Malice was able to slash Finn acrost the chest, causing him to fall to the ground. "Perfect!" Malice declared, as he snapped his fingers and smirked at the 16 yar old who lay wounded on the ground. "I beleive you two have some catching up to do, I'll leave it to that." He then stated as he walked away, only for Finn to see a familiar face, standing along side Electroga. just the sight of this women got his eyes filled with horror. "Flame Princess destroyed you! How are you?" Finn was unable to say anything as he was soon zapped in the face, to the point that he was left knocked out to the ground.

Flame Princess, witnessed this from the field that she was fighting in with Ice King, "Finn!" she cried as she ran over to his aide, only to stop in her tracks, "No.. I destroyed you!" The woman then walks out and smirks, revealing it to be Electronica. "Oh did you now." shestated with a big smirk as she sent a zap directly towards the fire queen, sending her flying straight into Ice King, knocking both out at once. "Very good little sister, very good." Malice applauded as he came up behind her and said, "Now is the time to destroy them." He said as he drew his sword ready to finish the three of them off, as Electroga through Flame Princess and Ice King's unconcious bodies, on the ground right next to Finn. "No! I have a better Idea." Electronica stated, as Malice looked at her with a look of confusion. "We shall put him inside our camp in the ruins of Raliorvo, where they will witness the airship that their friend is being held on, be destroyed before their eyes." Malice huffed, "My way is more fun." he complained. "No complaining, remember what dad said." Electronica barked, as Malice sighed with annoyance, "Fine fine, we'll do it your way." he declared as Electronica smirked and clapped her hands, "Electroga!" She ordered, as the electrofied monstrous beast came fourth, and kneeled before the electrical princess. "Yes my Princess." he asked like that of an old middle age knight from England would do, "Bring Finn and those other two, tot he ruins of Raliorvo." Electroga smirked, and said "My pleasure."


	12. Raliorvo Ruins & New Problems

_**-Ruins of Ralio** **rvo-**_  
Finn woke up in a large cell, he was currently lying down on a cement bed, as he could feel a sharp pain within his head, after having to have been once again electrocuted by Electronica a second time.

"FINN!" Finn heard a girl's voice which caused him to look over to his left, revealing that he was in a cell right across from Flame Princess. "Oh thank glob." She stated with a huge smile on her face, "You had me scared to death." Finn nodded in agreement as he walked over to the bars, and looked at her. "What happened?" He asked as he felt his head, he can feel that his blue colored bear cap had been completely removed, he was now hatless, instead of blond hair, Finn now had purple hair, his face was coated in light purple markings, and his finns that were always shown outside his bear hat, were shown to have been attached to the side of his head, where his ears used to be, his back Finn was coming out of the back of his head, from somewhere under his hair, he also had gills on his lower cheek, it was the first time ever, that Finn was ever seen in this form without his dark blue bear hat.

"We were brought to the ruins of Raliorvo, Ice King and I were able to wake up first, he is on the cage dangling above us." Flame Princess answered as she pointed above, as Finn looked up only to see, Ice King inside the cage dangling from the ceiling over the hallway floor. "They also drained most of our powers, getting out of this dungeon is going to be easy." Ice King continued on while looking down at Finn from his cage. "Well we have to try," Finn stated refusing to allow a single dungeon to stand in his way in rescuing Jake, but just before he could even think of a plan, the sounds of the doors to the Dungeon flew open, getting all three of their attention.

"Ahh Looks like you are all up, How Amusing." Finn growled as he turned to see Malice, standing in the corridor, between his cell and Flame Princess's, Ice King's cage was dangling just right above him.

"Where is Jake?!" Finn barked through his sharp jaws, as he glared directly into Malice's menacing gaze. "Lets just say he is, in the sky, far far away, from a dangerous being like you." Malice insulted right in his face as he laughed, which caused Finn to growl, at one point Finn attempted to reach out and grab Malice, but the evil nuclear Fire being was ready, as he grabbed his arm. "Yeah that is what I'm talking about!" He stated through a laugh as he grabbed Finn's head, and heated up his flares on his left hand, causing Finn to scream in pain. "FINN! Let him Go!" Flame Princess screamed as she tried to melt the bars in the cell, with her powers, but instead only felt as if she was going to pass out, due to most of her powers already being drained, by Malice, when she was out cold.

Malice then turned to look at Flame Princess, and smirked, "You know what Kid, you want this shark so bad?" He stated as he forcefully yanked Finn out of his cell, severely injuring his two side Finns that were in place of his ears, "Then here you go." WHAM! Malice shoves Finn hard against Flame Princess's chest, as they both fall to the ground, in Flame Princess's cell. "He looks good on ya fire Princess, you wear him well." Malice stated with a huge laugh of Malice, as Flame Princess growled angrily, as she held her ex-boyfriend in her arms. "Coward! Why don't you fight me like a real man!" Finn snapped, as he got back up, glaring at Malice with an even more menacing look then he had before, only for Malice to just laugh even harder. "As you wish." With one grab of Finn's face he forces his light blue eyes to make direct eye contact with his own, and before he knew it Finn began to feel severe burns all over his body, as he screamed in agony trying to get free. "No No no," Malice stated, as his eyes soon turned green and before Finn knew it, He was back in his human form, much to the horror of the others. "You were too much trouble in that other form anyway." Malice then finished off, as he tossed Finn violently towards the wall, where the sound of a huge crack was heard coming from behind his head, causing Flame Princess to scream in horror.

Malice just snickered with amusement, "I think I've made my point," He stated as he slammed his fist against the wall, causing the cell door to close again, separating himself from Finn and Flame Princess. Finn was just motionless on the ground, while Flame Princess just held him in her arms, his head resting on her chest. "How adorable, too bad you and that idiot shark of yours aren't going to be around to see Ooo be destroyed, and remade into the image that my father wanted." Malice then explained, while Flame Princess just growled through her teeth, as she was seeing nothing but red, as Malice just laughed it up like it was nothing.

"What are you planning on doing?!" Flame Princess demanded angrily, as Malice just looked with a smirk, "Now if I told you it wouldn't be secret now wouldn't it?" He said acting as if he were stupid, much to Flame Princess's anger. "Just give it up bud! There is three of us and one of you." Ice King barked from above in his cage, only for Malice to look up with a smirk. He had completely forgotten about the elderly wizard, but he decided to just laugh it off, as if his threats were nothing more then coming from a cranky old man. "Yeah yeah, whatever you say Pops," Malice insulted as he pressed a button on the wall, which before he knew it, Ice King was forced into a compartment, above on the ceiling, and was soon transferred into the same cell where Finn and Flame Princess were in. "Ouch, that had to hurt." Malice stated with amusement, as he soon turned to see Electronica walk in. "Ah dear sister, you are just in time." Electronica just smiled as she looked with an evil grin towards Finn and the others, but mostly she was glaring at Flame Princess, she didn't forget that day when she humiliated her in her own castle, and she had planned on making her pay dearly, when the time comes. "Don't you worry" she said towards the fiery enraged Flame Princess as she glared back, "You will end up just like him very soon." she then finished off with a big evil smile on her face, before her attention was once again directed towards her older brother. "Patience my dear sister, the Fire girl's time will come as soon as we eliminate the Water one first." Malice said through his mischievous looking grin as he turned around to head back out of the room leaving Electronica inside the holding cells to watch over the prisoners.

Electronica just stood there with her stare glaring down at the young fire queen's glowing red eyes, Flame Princess was so angry, that she wanted to destroy everyone of the Lich's family, but she couldn't do so because of the fact of Malice's devious ways of eliminating both her and Ice King's powers, sometime before Finn woke up in his cell, like the coward he was, Flame Princess knew that he was not a real man, and would go to great lengths to just eliminate their powers just to make himself look and feel more superior than the rest, stuff like this sickened Flame Princess to the core, but right now she could do nothing but continue to stare down Electronica, while still holding the unconscious Finn in her arms.

"You know," Electronica started eventually breaking away the silence, "I was never able to figure out what that Water freak ever saw in you," she said through a look of malice as Flame Princess just gritted her teeth, it was bad enough that she had the nerve to say the things that she was saying, but yet it felt as if she was doing nothing but just taunting and torturing her emotionally while Finn was knocked out. The more she looked into her dark black eyes, the more angrier she became. "I mean come on, look at him, he is nothing more but a mortal, the only reason he got so superior was because, like the coward he was, he ended up dominating everything, just by hiding behind the Ocean, and not fighting through the wills of honor, like a real warrior would." She then continued on as she just crossed her arms over her chest. "You know, sometimes I pity you, a Wonderful Princess of fire, who could be ruling her kingdom the way she is supposed to, but yet here you are. In this cell holding the monster that destroyed your Kingdom, and tried to kill you and your people in your arms." she then did a small chuckled, "How sad." This was the last straw, as Flame Princess released Finn, from her arms and charged at Electronica screaming like a murderous banshee, frightening Ice King in the process.

Electronica just laughed as she dodged Flame Princess's attack, as the metal bars, prevented the young fire queen from reaching the electric princess. "Dang girl! You have quite an anger problem." She said crossing her arms as Flame Princess gripped the bars, and snarled through her teeth. "I swear when I get my hands on you I'm going to-" Electronica was quick to cut her off, before she grabbed her cheek in a painful yet devious way. "You'll do what, kill me again?" She stated as she dug in her electrified claws into Flame Princess's cheek causing her to scream in agony. "Not this time sister." she the proceeded to fling Flame Princess from the cell gate towards the wall, causing Ice King to gasp in horror., as he watched as the young fire queen fell head first to the ground now unconscious herself.

"Hey!" the elderly Ice Wizard protested, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" he barked as he pointed directly at her. "Like you?" Electronica joked only for Ice King to gasp, "Me and my big mouth." In an instant, Electronica sent a blast of Electricity towards Ice King, but he quickly jumped out of the way. "Ha ha ha, Dance Grampa Dance." She muttered as she fired multiple electric bolts at Ice King's feet forcing him to tap dance in order to avoid being electrocuted.

However, while Ice King was evading Electronica's lightning blast, he soon spotted a weakness in the cell door, that if hit correctly with a lightning bolt, could cause the gate to come down on top of the independent princess. Just then, Ice King came up with a brilliant plan, as he dodged the last of Electronica's lightning attacks, Electronica looked in hopes of him showing fear on his face, but became quite surprised when she saw him smirking at her. "What are you looking at?" She barked, causing the Ice Wizard to just smirk even wider, and say, "Hey babe, did anyone ever tell you, you throw like a little Infant Toddler?". Electronica became shocked from these sudden words, as her cheeks glowed from both embarrassment and anger, "I don't attack like a Toddler!" she yelled quick to defend herself against Ice King's Insult. "Really?" Ice King started off as he crosses his arms over his chest, still revealing that same smirk that he has on her, "Cause in my eyes, you look like a toddler to me," Electronica's eyes flared up as she clenched her fists, her cheeks glowing redder. "Your going to wanna refrain from calling me that! old man!" she barked as she pointed aggressively toward the elderly king, who just stood there unphased by her sudden change of mood. "Well if your thinking about spilling my blood, I just don't see that happening little girl." This was the final straw as Electronica screamed angrily unleashing a huge blast of voltage electricity through the bars surging towards the elderly man, who just stood there with that same smirk on his face, with arms still crossed over his chest, literally staring as the blast came closer, and closer towards him. Thinking Fast, Ice King quickly dodged out of the way causing the lightning blast to strike what appeared to be a metal plate on the wall, sending it diverting straight up toward the upper game destroying the weakened latch, seeing that the gate was now on the verge of collapsing, Ice King then folded his hands behind his back and said, "Nice shot, too bad your as stupid as you look." He then proceeded to point up to the gate, causing Electronica to look up and gasp, as the heavy metal bars started to break free and collapse, falling directly towards her. "Ugh Oh." she gasped, only to be crushed by the falling debris, as Ice King just let himself out, while looking down at the know unconscious Electronica. "Hey thanks for freeing us babe." he stated with a small chuckle as he knocked his fist on her head as if he were knocking on a door, before turning back to the unconscious Flame Princess and Finn, who were still laying their knocked out in the center of the cell. "I think I better at least, try and figure away out of here, then come back for these two when I've found a solution on how to escape these ruins." Ice King was quick to leave a note on the wall, from a paper and pen that he salvaged from a desk at the end of the hall, then proceeded to begin his ascend through the castle ruins.

Upon departing the outside of the dungeon area, the castle was in complete ruins, with some sectors of the structure being rebuilt, on what appeared to be stone Electrified radioactive particle blocks. Electrogian guards were everywhere, as Ice King slowly made his way through the hallway, using everything in his path as a tool for cover in order to avoid being found out by the guards. Just then, Ice King was able to turn a corridor, upon narrowly escaping 2 Electrogian warlords, that literally almost discovered him, because of his crown falling off, and making a large thud. After retrieving his crown in frustration, Ice King made a mental note, to nextime just leave the trinket back in his castle, as he figured there was no point in wearing it anyway, as his powers were drained by that mad man Malice. "This is getting really frustrating, the only way out appears to be through that huge shaft, but the only thing at the bottom appears to be a wooden platform with water beneath." Ice King said to himself as he thought hard on what to do now. "I hope this is the way out, if I l'm wrong, we're all dead. I better get back to the others, hopefully their up by now." As Ice King started making his way through the rooms of the corridor trying to find his way back to the dungeon cells, the sudden sound of what appeared to be a voice caught his ears, he immediately panicked thinking he was caught, but soon discovered that the voice appeared to have been televised, a recording of some such. Curious, Ice King followed the sounds only to enter what appeared to be a single room that appeared to be a lounge area within the ruins, fortunately there was no one inside it, and he was by far the only one inside the chamber at the moment.

On the wall, he noticed what appeared to be posters of some sort, most of them tideld Finn The Menace. "What the Glob," the elderly wizard said to himself as he ventured deeper into the room, looking left and right, seeing all different kinds of Posters, with the same title, all described to be of Finn, in his elemental state destroying and harming the innocent. He then stepped on what appeared to be another poster, that had just fallen off the walls, and looked only to gasp to see an Image of Finn murdering Flame Princess and the other royals of Ooo. "Oh my glob." Ice King gasp as he walked backwards only for his back to hit the other side of the room causing him to turn around, noticing another poster featuring Finn standing on top of what was seemed to be a liquified wall, with a wooden sign titled Finn's Ooo just to the right of his current position. "I don't like it here." Ice King muttered, beginning to get a little unsettled, only to see what appeared to be a television device on the wall, revealing what appears to be nothing but static and snow. Ice King gathered the courage, and walked over to the television, the TV was described to be a large flat screen with the words Geovision, engraved on it, along with an electrofied effects word made entirely from Neon, stating Manufactured from Egora City. "Egora City?" Ice King stated to himself, as he placed his finger on the set, "That must be where all of these electric punks are from." He then looks up, only to discover that there was a button on the center of the screen, as if it was supposably touch screen based.

The sight of this completely amazed Ice King, as never in the thousands of years that he has been around, has he had seen such an advanced contraption, not even Princess Bubblegum was able to invent something like this yet, but looking at what appears to be a button with a triangle in the center, Ice King then became curious on what would happen if he touched it. "Okay Baby here we go." Ice King stated as he tapped the screen lightly, only for what appeared to be a message to show up on a black screen, reading, "Production of Malicadia Studios, Egora City, All beings who wish to see the truth, on who the real villain of our planet really is, are welcomed to watch." Ice King became completely confused at this small message on the screen. "What on Earth are they talking about?" He stated only for the message to disappear back into a black screen, and before Ice King knew it, a scene on the television showed a young pink girl, with a sign holding up a sign that read "We were foolish to call him a hero." She was dirty looked to have been depressed, her dress was destroyed to the point that she had to use cardboard to hide some parts. Ice King got shocked. "Is that Princess Bubblegum." He then watched as the camera soon zoomed in towards Princess Bubblegum's eye, which Ice King can see anger and hatred within them, as fire started to form as the screen just entered the pupil section. Before he knew it, the scene changed to an electrified city, where the camera zooms into an apartment revealing an electrofied being girl, sitting on the floor watching the exact same TV as the elderly wizard was watching. "Whoa! Is that Electronica?!" Ice King had so many questions flowing through his mind, but his thoughts were soon interrupted when music started to play, before he knew it Ice King was starting to see Finn as he used to be before his Elemental Half, slaying the demons and monsters of Ooo, being the hero as if he was supposed to be, but just then his attitude changed and he began attacking the citizens of an animated small kingdom submerging it, and forcing everyone out. Ice King's eyes went wide open as he continued to watch.

The screen then shows Finn, destroying multiple towns all over Ooo, before eventually growing into his elemental form, before sinking and destroying the entire Candy Kingdom, forcing hundreds upon hundreds of residents including a now homeless princess Bubblegum to abandon the kingdom, before many of them were swallowed by the great flood. The scene then shows Electronica smirking with malice while looking at the TV, as Malice and the Lich are watching from right behind her, as Finn is then shown standing ontop of his tree fort, slamming his hands together causing a huge oceanic downpour to fall from the sky literally submerging all of Ooo, as he grins in victory, but is soon attacked by what appears to be remnants of the remaining Kingdom's with Marceline and Princess Bubblegum leading the charge. Finn then jumps into the air and flips soon turning himself into a giant oceaning monster gobbling up most of the counterattack and even devouring Marceline alive. Just the sight of this on the screen forced Ice King to cringe and shut his eyes, for a few seconds before gathering the courage to look at the screen again. In the next scene in the video, while the same music was playing and the unidentified artists continued sing, Finn is then shown swimming through the sea of what used to be the land of Ooo, as hundreds of Princesses are either left homeless, or dead from Finn's actions, Flame Princess is then shown kneeling down at the death of her brother, with the Aquatic Walls looming in her background, with Finn watching in amusement as Flame Princess fell crying, before submerging on the other side of the wall. Tears formed in Ice King's eyes, as he wiped them away from seeing the young fictional flame queen's pain, as the scene then switches back to Electronica still sitting in the same spot, this time her brother and father are no longer in the room, but are instead speaking with the former rulers of Ooo, attempting to convince them to not fear them, but instead join them, join them in the freeing of Ooo and the elimination of the treacherous Finn, Princess Bubblegum agrees and shakes Malice's hand as the Lich then unsummons then begins to travel around the world in order to unify all the princess's while Malice did the same thing in Electrogia, with Electronica smiling with even more malice, from her apartment with her eyes still fixed upon the TV.

The next scene is even more horrific for Ice King to see, as he can see the remnants of the banana guards that survived the Candy Kingdom's destruction, completely become well equipped with state of the art electrified weaponry, spears, and armor, while Princess Bubblegum herself, was also fitted with such equipment, while her face showed the slash mark that Finn gave her when he destroyed her kingdom, Ice King gulped when he saw the anger, and hatred in the fictional Princess Bubblegum's eyes, as she then proceeds to hide the slash with a chunk of light blue taffy, with electric words spelling Insurrection on her cheek. The scene then changes to Finn lounging at the bottom of Finn's Ooo, until he senses more intruders smuggle upon his kingdom, he proceeds to swim out to engage only to discover that the boats invading his waters, were a decoy. The scene quickly switches to the outskirts of Finn's Ooo, as an entire army of Electrogian and Ooo kingdom remnants arrive at the wall, and blow it open with a giant electrified cannon type weapon, causing severe damage to the body of water that filled Finn's Ooo, and causing to begin draining rapidly. The army of Insurrection, proceeds to slaughter its way through water beings making its way through the ruins of Finn's Ooo, as a single water being child watches what is going on through Oceanic Television, while a large army of Banana Guards and Princess Bubblegum herself, are shown advancing in the background through the mucky muddy soils of Ooo. Finn is soon, cornered by Malice and is quickly overrun, causing him to explode into a radioactive fiery watery demise, flinging Marceline out alive as she falls face first into the muddy soil down below, only to be hugged by Princess Bubblegum as everyone in the world cheers, including the Lich. The final scene is then shown as Malice, Electronica and even the Lich are now standing on the dead ruins of what used to be Finn's tree fort, as the trio look out into the wastelands of what used to be Finn's Ooo, the song eventually ends with the camera zooming out from the trio and going black just as it reached the outside of the shattered ruins of Finn's Aqua Walls.

Snapped back to reality as the black screen then turned back into static and snow, Ice King, was completely terrified on what he had just seen, he felt as if his eyes couldn't ever blink again, he had to get out of this room now, before he goes into complete madness. Without batting an eye, Ice King quickly darted out of the door, and down the hall, it became apparent to him, this wasn't any form of just one on one revenge, Malice had planed to turn the whole Earth against Finn, and that one video he ha just seen, was a miere Propaganda music video, featuring Finn's rise and downfall. It was now official, this Malice character had to be stopped, no matter the cost.

 ** _-Back in the Raliorvo Dungeons-_**

Finn had slowly opened his eyes, only to discover he was lying down on the ground next to Flame Princess, he was confused, but felt a sharp pain in his head as he slowly rose up to a sitting position. "Ah my head, what happened?" He asked himself, as he began to look around, only to discover the cell block gate was broken and smashed onto the floor, on what appeared to be Electronica, who had still not have woken up yet, Ice King was no where in sight. "Woah, I might have to admit I might have underestimated Ice King's intelligence." Finn stated with a smile on his face as he got up, and looked around in hopes to find a sign, where the elderly wizard had disappeared too, It was from that very instant, that he noticed Ice King's letter that was left by the old wizard, before he left the cell to try and search for a way out. "Hm, well at least he left a note." Finn stated with relief as he walked over to read it.

The note read...

 ** _Hey Kids..._**

 ** _I was able to open the cell Blocks for yas..._**

 ** _I have stepped out to try and find a way out of here,_**

 ** _If you have woken up before I return, and you are reading this,_**

 ** _Please remain in your cell until I get back with any information on how we can escape_**

 ** _These castle ruins..._**

 ** _Love_**

 ** _Ice King..._**

"Ha ha, Ice King is smarter than I thought." Finn started with a look of impressment on his face, as he soon heard a grunt, on what appeared to have been from a young girl. He turned only to see Flame Princess in a sitting position rubbing her head. "Oh what happened?" Flame Princess muttered as she looked around, only to see Finn awake, and the Cell block gate completely collapsed. "Whoa Finn, I had no idea you were this powerful when it came to water." she was quick to respond only for Finn to do a nod of disapproval. "I didn't do this Phoebe it was Ice King, looks like he had a little fun with Electronica while we were out." the 16 year old stated with a chuckle while pointing a thumb at the knocked out Electric woman, that was trapped under the debris of the gate. Flame Princess was surprised, she didn't believe it at first, but after remembering that Finn had been knocked out before her, it actually made more sense.

"Wow, I might own that old Doof an apologie when he gets back." Flame Princess stated with a huge smile, as Finn nodded in agreement, only to hear the door fly open, and a heavily exhausted Ice King running into their cells. "Ice King what is it?" Finn asked a little worried. "No time! We gotta get out of here now!" Finn was really confused, he knew that the three were in danger, but the way that Ice King was reacting, the situation must have been even more serious then he had imagined. "What is it? what did you see?" Finn quickly asked, only for Ice King to just hold up a hand and say, "I promise I will explain everything, but we have to get out of here now, I don't wanna be here a second longer." Judging by the sound of his voice, it looked as if Ice King was practically begging, so Finn decided to temporary brush everything off and agree, as the three quickly escaped their cells and exited down the corridor, following Ice King towards the main shaft that he found 20 minutes ago.

 ** _-The Astonoth Corridors-_**

"Its this way." Ice King stated as both Finn and Flame Princess stood by him, before they all jumped down the shaft, landing directly on the wooden platform, which lead into a new unfinished hallway, riddled with Booby traps, trap doors and Electrogians. "Looks like getting out of here is going to be a lot harder than we expected." Ice King stated as Finn and Flame Princess, quickly stood up, ready for anything. "Alright everybody we don't have our powers anymore, so we have to rely on our speed to get out of here." Finn started off as both nodded in agreement, "Good, alright everyone stay behind me and don't stop! Lets go!" Finn yelled as all three went running down the corridor, leaping over pits on the ground, avoiding multiple Electrogian attacks, jumping over Lightning lazer based generators producing Lightning bolts, to dig into the mortar of the ruined castle, and literally began to make their way through room by room, before entering a wooden pathway that swerved into a different corridor. Now Out of breath the three stop to rest for a few seconds. "Okay I didn't suspect this hall to be this long." Ice King muttered, only for Flame Princess to groan in annoyance. "Alright listen everyone, I know that this has to be the way out, because there are booby traps and everything dangerous down here, they wouldn't have this here for nothing you know." Ice King suggested only for Finn to agree and say, "He is right Malice must be desperate and preventing us from leaving these ruins, so we have to be quick and-" He is soon cut off by what appears to be a roar sound coming from beneath them in the bottomless pit below. "What was that?" Ice King gasped in horror. "I don't know" replied Flame Princess, Finn looked down into the bottomless pit below, but couldn't see nothing but blackness down there, but then the roar was heard again, this time even closer, causing Finn's eyes to go wide in horror. "Run RUN!" He cried as he quickly raced back to Ice King and FLame Princess grabbing them both by the hands, just in time as the path way broke revealing what appeared to be a giant Electrofied dragon.

The beast roared viciously as the three ran down the hall at fast speed. A great chase ensured throughout the entire Astonoth Corridor section of the ruins, as the three tried to keep ahead of the dragon, but multiple obstacles such as falling debris, holes on the ground that led to furnaces, and multiple trap doors made it real difficult to keep their speed up. "I really hate this castle!" Ice King yelled, as the group struggled to stay ahead, as Flame Princess narrowly avoided being chomped by the electric dragon's powerful jaws. "Over there through that door way!" Finn screamed as the three leaped through the doorway as the Dragon temporarily got stuck, giving the three a chance to take a small breather, only for Flame Princess to notice that the wall was weak and wasn't going to hold for long. "Oh know!" Finn and Ice King looked at her, only for her to yell, "Its not going to hold keep running!" She screamed as Finn and Ice King looked at each other for a second, only to realize that Flame Princess was fight the wall came down and the Electric dragon smiled menacingly towards the two. "Whoa! Come on!" Finn yelled as he and Ice King quickly continued on trying to catch up with Flame Princess who was far ahead of them.

The Dragon roared, and sent a blast of pure electricity straight for the two. "Look out!" Ice King yelled as the two quickly leaped separate ways missing the dragon's attack. Missing the first blast Finn and Ice King quickly continued making their way ahead of the beast narrowly avoiding its giant electrified feet. "Another opening in the wall straight ahead!" Finn yelled, as he could see Flame Princess there waiting for both him and the elderly wizard. "Hurry!" Flame Princess screamed, as Finn and Ice King leaped thrown the hole in the wall, but this time didn't bother to stop and just kept running. Just as expected the wall collapsed as well, due to its weakened, state, as the Electrified Dragon continued chasing after the three, this time sending another blast of Lightning towards the three. "Here it comes again!" Ice King yelled, as Finn and the others quickly dodged the Dragon's blast of lightning, as best as they could, while at the same time still trying to avoid obstacles and trying to stay ahead of the beast. "Man I hate being withouT my powers!" Flame Princess screamed out of aggravation, "Just shut up and keep running!" Ice King yelled, as the three leaped over a pit, and made their way through another part of the corridor, by then the Dragon leaped into the air and slammed down hard against the ground, causing the whole hall way to shake and much debris to fall from the ceiling.

"Look out!" Flamew Princess screamed, as the three tried to dodge the falling debris as best as they can, only for a stone to knock Ice King's crown clean off sending it rolling straight towards the electric beast, that was fast approaching. "My Crown!" yelled the elderly wizard, "Just leave it come on!" Flame Princess screamed as she tried to pull him with her, "No! Without out I'm powerless!" Finn stopped in his tracks and saw what was going on, without saying a word he quickly, went darting in the direction of the crown passed Flame Princess and Ice King, with the two watching in terror. "FINN NO!" Flame Princess screamed, as she and Ice King watched the 16 year old run towards the direction of the crown, which was also in the direction of the fast approaching Electric Dragon.

Seeing a chance to destroy one of its prey, the Dragon makes a faster speed dash towards Finn, its eyes locked onto his, while Finn is moving towards the crown even faster. "FINN!" Flame Princess screamed again, as she tried to race out only to be stopped by Ice King. "Let me go! I gotta save him!" she begged, only for Ice King to say "No its too late you can't go out there kid!" Flame Princess just watched as the Dragon leaped toward the 16 year old, who by then was able to snatch the crown, but notice the dragon's powerful jaws coming straight at him. Finn however showed no fear, and quickly leaped out of the way, causing the Dragon to miss its mark and fall over to the side, giving Finn the chance to run around, narrowly avoiding being electrocuted by its swinging tail.

After returning to the two, Finn quickly gave the crown back to Finn and simply said through words of annoyance, "Try to keep this on your head next time." Finn then turned to see Flame Princess grasping her chest, breathing sighs of relief, but just before she could react to Finn's insane actions, the dragon got back on all fours and roared, this was a signal to keep running. "Can't this thing give us a break already!" Ice King yelled out of frustration, as the three continued dashing down the corridor.

As the two eventually made their way through more obstacles jumping over more pits and dodging more falling debris, the group then notice the hall widening up to what appeared to be a large atrium like section of the ruined castle. There in the center stood a stone like bridge, that connected the Airis Sector from the Astonoth Corridor, "Quick! Across the Bridge!" Finn yelled, as they made their over as fast as they can, only to discover the bridge is weak and brittle and could collapse at anytime. "Hurry the bridge isn't going to hold run!" Flame Princess screamed as the group narrowly made it across just in time for the bridge to collapse completely, as the Dragon foolishly so fixed on catching and destroying its prey ended up falling down the bottomless abyss with the falling debris, as the group watched as it roars began to fade away down the abyss until all of a sudden, THUMP! there was silence within the castle ruins now, the Dragon had hit the bottom of the pit, the trio was now free from the clutches of this electric beasts.

 ** _-Aris Sector-_**

As the group was breathing heavily from both sighs of relief and exhaustion, Finn and Ice King couldn't help but have a laugh on how lucky they were to be alive, after narrowly missing death twice while on the run from that monster.. "Wow, by the glob we almost got killed, for a second I thought that was it for the three of us." Ice King admitted with a soft chuckle, as Finn smiled and simply said, "Ah we were able to make it out alive, as always Ice King, and besides I got back your crown back as well." Finn then added out just for Ice King to smile and say "Yeah thanks kid." Finn then turned to ask if Flame Princess was relieved to be alive, only to get punched hard in the cheek and sent to the ground. "You IDIOT!" screamed the fire queen, "what is wrong with you! Are you trying to get yourself killed out there?!" Finn was shocked by Flame Princess's sudden strike on his face and angry outbursts, as he got up. "Phoebe It was the only way I can get Ice King's crown, but I made it out, we all made it out, you should be relieved like all of us." Finn stated in his defense, more surprised then angry from Flame Princess's outburst. "I will not Finn, you haven't changed at all! You and your reckless ways! You are reliable to give anyone a heart attack!" Finn was speechless as he can see the anger in Flame Princess's eyes, but he was also able to make out tears coming down her cheek. "Hey you okay?" Ice King asked in a gentle way, only for Flame Princess to turn and storm away before stopping after about 15 paces, she then turned back to glare at Finn and Ice King, who was just staring at her, trying to find out why she was so angry, "You will never get it Finn! You will never get it." that was the only word she said before continuing down the corridor, and disappearing out of sight, leaving Finn speechless.

He then turned over to Ice King and said, "Boy did I do something wrong, she looks really angry." Ice King took a deep breath and said "Well you did almost kill yourself, trying to get my crown, and no offense kid, she is right, a stunt like the one you just pulled will get any woman to act that way, regardless if they are an Ex or not." Finn didn't know what to do, he wanted to talk to Flame Princess and see if he can make things right, but at the same time, for an ex-girlfriend she had been acting more protective than the time of the Red Throne Incident, could her reaction also be apart of that one Nightmare that Flame Princess had last night, he just had to know.

"You know kid, if I were you I would try talking to her," Ice King insisted, "Even when they are angry, girls usually want someone to talk to, it shows them that you at least care, and are willing to try and make things right, but if you choose to ignore them, then they will start treating you with even more hostility." Finn did some thinking and realized that Ice King was right, he had to talk to Flame Princess, and find out what was really bothering her. "Your right Simon, I'll go talk to her now, come on." Finn instructed as he raced in the direction of where Flame Princess disappeared to, but Ice King was still left confused, "Seriously why dose everyone keep calling me Simon, I don't even know who that is." He complained to himself as he followed after Finn.


	13. Escape from Raliorvo Castle

_**-Astonoth Corridor-**_

Flame Princess was slowly making her way down the corridor, crying with her hand completely covering her face, as lava tears were drenching the stone floor below, but because of her powers being gone, they were not hot enough to either melt through the stone or cause any fire to any piece of debris that was on the floor. She then stopped and looked back hoping to see Finn at least try and stop her, to try and talk to her, but nothing came out of the deeper hallways. This only made Flame Princess tear even more, as multiple thoughts crossed her mind, maybe this was payback for breaking his heart, or maybe he was so embarrassed by being punched by her, that he doesn't even wanna look at her right now. Flame Princess looked at her hands, as she stopped dead in her tracks and formed them into a temporary fists, she actually had to admit, she lost her temper, but that doesn't mean he could at least try and speak to her, but at the same time, she also went out of line as well, and simply thought that maybe, just maybe Finn would try to make things right as he always doss. Still Flame Princess couldn't help but feel as if her Nightmare was slowly coming true, as in it, both her, Ice King and Finn were both being chased by a powerful gust of water that was a huge powerful tidal wave, that was summoned by a giant Aqua Finn, that turned into solid sharp blades, then the ground fell apart, and Ice King and Finn both fell to their deaths before she plunged to her own demise. Could this may have been the reason she lost her temper at Finn for his reckless ways at trying to retrieve Ice King's crown after he lost it? She couldn't take it anymore, she had to tell somebody about her dream now, otherwise, she could do something drastic in the future, or worst, Finn might never speak or look at her again.

Despite thinking to herself, Flame Princess then released her hands, and then looked up to see where she had been walking through, as most of the time, she was crying about her actions. Upon looking directly ahead, the corridor that she had been walking through was described to be almost completely empty, there was no signs of Electrogians, or booby traps that stood out anywhere, but judging by the computers and small emblems dangling from the walls and ceilings, it looked to appear that Flame Princess had stumbled upon a part of the ruins that was under complete construction, yet the atmosphere felt a little hot, as a matter of fact it was that hot that Flame Princess began to tug a little on the collar of her queen's armor. She just couldn't believe it, usually she can take any hot temperature, regardless if she was lit or not, but whatever Malice did to her made her lose her ability to become heat resistant, which was a huge problem on her end.

Thoughts filled her mind, as she was constantly trying to figure out what to do now, as a matter of fact, she even began to have doubts, if any of them were even exiting the ruins at all, but one thing was for sure, is that if they didn't find a way to obtain their powers again, they would never be able to rescue Jake, nor stop Malice. "Hey Phoebe, FP wait up!" The sound of that voice made Flame Princess smile as a tear came down her cheek, as she looked over her shoulder to see Finn had caught up with her, Ice King was not far behind, but instead of running like Finn was, he was walking. In her heart, Flame Princess knew, that Finn would try to talk to her, and make her feel better, she knew it. In order to try and continue to test out her theory, Flame Princess pretended to make an angry face and looked away with a huff with arms crossed over her chest. Finn noticed this and sighed sadly, deep down he felt as if now he had completely done it now, but he had to try and explain his reckless actions to the young queen. Ice King stopped at a certain distance, this time allowing the two to speak alone, without getting involved, like he had done, while the two were speaking back at Malian Temple, he figured this time it was best to keep his nose out of it.

Finn gathered the courage, took a deep breath, and said, "Phoebe, I know your furious right now, but you have to understand, I did what I did so that all of us can make it out alive." Finn then proceeded to place a hand on her shoulder, which to his surprise he could not feel any pain at all, in fact her shoulder felt as if her body heat was that of a normal human, but yet she was still made of fire, plus Finn was also in his human form, so he should have been feeling a sharp action of pain right now, and yet, there he stood, not feeling anything, to him this was both weird and amazing at the same time. "FP I know you don't wanna look at me, but could you at least hear this?" He started off, not backing down on his apologies. "Phoebe I'm really sorry, I just didn't want Ice King to die alright, And even if we did get our powers back, Ice King will be a goner without his crown, I just want you to understand, I really didn't mean to scare you, I didn't think you would take it that far. I really wanted to prove to everyone, that I am still the hero I always have been, that I'm still the hero you fell in love with," Flame Princess could feel her cheeks going red, but struggled to maintain her angry pose, as Finn completed his explanation with his last few words. "FP, All I wanted was to show you that I really could change, to show you that I can still be the friend you wanted, I admit it was stupid to run out there to get the crown but, I had to do it, for Ice King, Do you at least understand that?" Finn then finished off as he looked at Flame Princess hoping to get a response out of her, but was met with nothing but pure silence, but unknown to him was that Finn's words, made another tear drop from Flame Princess's cheek, she just wanted to turn and pull him into her arms and never let go, but she instead walked a bit away.

Realizing he had failed, after seeing Flame Princess start walking away Finn just sigh in defeat, however Flame Princess stopped after this time 5 paces, and said without even turning to face him, "You wanna know why I acted that way?" Finn looked up at her, with a look of surprise, but at the same time relieved knowing that Flame Princess was still talking to him at least. She then proceeds to turn and face him, "You really wanna know what was in my dream yesterday?" Finn nodded this time with a look of determination, he was so relieved to see that Flame Princess had indeed heard everything that he told her, and was in fact willing to hear his side of his actions, but now he was willing to find out what was truly bother Flame princess and what caused her to act the way she did.

She walked over and finally took a deep breath, before locking eye contact with him, "Last night I had a nightmare, we were all in it, You Me, and Ice King, we were all in a field, everything was peaceful, we were having fun you were in your exact form that you are now, and I was even dressed as a Princess again." Flame Princess started off, as she then raised her hand and placed it on his shoulder in order to continue on, "I saw you talking with Ice King, and when I looked into your eyes, I saw my old boyfriend again, the one I fell in love with," Finn went wide eyed when she told him this, he had so many questions to ask, but before he could say anything or even ask anything, he felt his lips be touched by her finger, which to him was a sign stating that she was speaking and not finished yet. "Everything was going well, and I even wanted to try and give you that second chance, I even asked you, if you were willing to date me again, and you accepted and we were able to kiss and hug each other while Ice King was crying in happiness." Finn continued to hear her out, but deep down he was loving where this was going, could this be a sign of a second chance with Flame Princess? He just had to keep listening in order to find out, but Flame Princess's smile deteriorated into a frown, meaning that something bad was about to happen. "Then everything changed," she continued as tears began to form in her eyes, as she continue to explain what she had witnessed in her dream last night while wiping them off. "You were literally attacked by water tentacles and almost pulled into the nearby lake, Ice King and me were able to save you, and that's when your other you showed up." Finn's eyes went wide with horror, when she mentioned the other him, he couldn't believe it, the whole Nightmare was revolved around him in his elemental form, Finn never even thought his elemental side would phase the fire queen, but after hearing the term "Other you," it all made sense, his elemental side frightens Flame Princess, and after all he has done while in that particular form, Finn couldn't really blame her for fearing him.

After wiping more tears away, Flame Princess gathered the courage to continue, "After your other you arrived, Aqua Finn, which is a name I refer to your other side," Flame Princess stated, in nick naming, Finn's elemental side before continuing, "Ordered us to run, and so we did." Finn became horrified, and this time had to say something, "What? Why didn't you fight him in your dream, like you did with me in reality?" Finn couldn't help but ask with concern, but not showing any signs of anger or hostility, as deep down inside he knew she couldn't control what she dreams of. "Aqua Finn was too big, he was a giant, he wasn't the size that you were," Flame Princess answered just for Finn to sigh and reveal her a facial expression, as if he were saying "Well I guess that was a good stunt that your dream self did." Flame Princess then proceeded to continue on, after answering Finn's question, "We ran, he then snapped his finger and summoned a huge tsunami, that literally turned into a huge solid cloud of falling liquid watery like solid blades, that literally almost destroyed us, but just as we were able to escape the blade barrage, Ice King soon fell into an abyss, then we were trapped on a cliff." By now Flame Princess's tears were coming in out of control now, as Finn continued to hear her out, "I tried to save you, but I lost my grip, and saw you fall to your demise, while Aqua Finn was laughing like a demon from out of our sight. I didn't care what happened to me afterwards, as the cliff gave way, and I soon fell to my death." She then proceeded to hug Finn while crying completely now, and finished off, "That is why I got so angry, when you pulled that stunt, because I was afraid I was going to lose you." Finn held a look of determination and hugged her back before saying, "Phoebe it was all a dream, Ice King and I are not going to perish." He then slowly looked into her eyes and said, "Look how far we were able to make it, we saved Marceline, and even were able to make a fool out of Electronica, If we keep working together like this, we can end everything, and things on Ooo will go back to the way it is supposed to be." Finn said as a huge warm smile showed up on his face, as Flame Princess's cheeks were glowing, her eyes widen. "Once we save Jake, and bring Malice and his crazy electrical sister to justice, then we can move on with our lives, and be the people we wanna be." Finn then finished off only for Flame Princess to quickly jump onto him and give him a huge passionate kiss on his lips, this is was the Finn that Flame Princess fell in love with in the passed, and now, she was now willing to not give in on her feelings, or let any other girl try to take her boyfriend away.

Finn enjoyed the kiss as he had his eyes shut during the whole half a minute kiss, before Flame Princess finally broke away, and rubbed her arm, while smiling at him, her cheeks as red as a tomato. "Finn," She stated with a huge smile, as Finn smiled back with an even bigger smile, in fact he looked so excited to hear what she was about to say, that he just wanted to know immediately. "W-would you be willing to try things out again with me?" She then asked her ex-boyfriend like she did in her dream, only this time, with a little more of a flirty posture, while slowly approaching him with her arms behind her back, staring dreamily into his eyes, as he felt the urge to almost completely jump out of his shoes screaming like a happy teenager, but instead resisted and took the most mature approach instead. "Lets see, will this be a good answer?" He stated with a smile as he kissed her lips again, which was quickly responded by the fire girl with a huge hug. The kiss this time only lasted a couple of seconds before they broke away again. "It sure dose Finn." Flame Princess responded as she held his hand with the two smiling completely at one another, before looking over at Ice King, who was in tears, once again he had watched the whole ordeal. "I swear, you two are such a beautiful couple," he stated as he wiped a tear from his eye, while starting the now back together couple down, this time they were not mad or annoyed, in fact they felt happy, and this time didn't even seem to care that Ice King was watching in on them during the final moments they had as exs.

"Thanks Ice King, it means a lot." Finn stated, as Flame Princess just smiled and nodded, "Don't worry about it kids, just stay loving each other, and never seperate." Ice King instructed as the elderly wizard approached the two. Just then Finn now realized that they were still well within the ruins of Raliorvo, and still had to escape in order for him to find and rescue Jake from Malice's lustful clutches. "Okay everyone, we still need to find away how to escape these ruins." The other two agreed, this time with looks of determination, Finn then turned over to Flame princess and said, "FP while you were roaming down this hall, did you ever find any exits or any passages that could lead to the outside?" Flame Princess sadly nodded no, as she was stopped at the current spot in the hallway that she, Finn and Ice King were currently standing on at the moment. Finn sighed and said, "Looks like we're going to have to find our own way out of here, everyone stay behind me, and due shout out when you find an opening or whole in the wall or whatever." After agreeing to the decision, the group quickly made their way down the hall.

However, the deeper the three ventured, the hotter it was getting, before the three knew it, they reached an atrium with a stairway moving up a tower like structure, the whole abyss that surrounded the tower was engulfed in flames. "Wow, this is one strange pile of ruins." Finn admitted, as Ice King gulped at the sight of flames. "Normally I'm heat resistant, but after my crown lost its power, from that insane Malice character, I dont think I'm heat resistant now." Flame Princess then nodded as she patted Ice King's back and said, "I agree, I'm supposed to be made of fire, but yet in my powerless state, I can actually feel heat, as if I were like Finn." Finn snorted at this and said, "We gotta get our powers back somehow, and my only suggestion is to make our way up this tower, come on." Finn instructed as the three made started to make their way up the tower, trying their hardest not to lose their balance and fall into the flames below.

 ** _-The Inferno Tower-_**

The stairs were brittle and could break simply by any forms of weight if one move to quickly while going up them, this would force the three to move slowly up the stairs while leaning back against the wall. The higher the three moved upwards, the more nervous they became, as they realized one foul move could lead to the end of all of them. "Man I wish we had elevators." Finn complained as he slowly made his way up the 4th spiral of stairs, while slowly being followed by Flame Princess in the middle and Ice King in last position, however just as the group was about to make their way up the 5th spiral flight of stairs, Malice's voice soon startles all three of them, to the point that Flame Princess grabbed Ice King by his cloak, as he almost fell to his death. "Ahhh so you all escaped, I'm impressed." Finn and the others were looking left and right, but couldn't see anyone. "Ha ha ha, you all are as lame as you look, did you really think, that I would allow you to escape Raliorvo so easily?" FInn growled and yelled, "Why don't you say that to my face you coward!" Malice's voice just laughed at the sound of Finn's aggravation, before saying, "Oh very well." Before Finn knew it, he saw a wall open within one section of the tower, revealing Malice and Electronica inside what appeared to be a control room. "Amused?" Malice insulted with his arms folded across his chest looking directly at the enraged 16 year old. "You won't get away with this Malice, you might have taken my elemental side, but I will get it back I promise you that!" Malice just did a nod of disapproval, while at the same time shunning Finn's threat, and instead said this "Oh I don't think you'll be getting your elemental sides soon," Malice stated while showing his most evil and demonic looking smirk. "Besides, it is time for you three to meet someone who I hold dearly," Malice stated as he looked at Flame Princess and said, "I believe you never met him my dear, but your boyfriend and wizard friend their have." Flame Princes growled angrily when he called her, as my dear, but before she could snap, the sight of a being showed up behind Malice and Electronica, horrifying Finn and Ice King. "Oh know It-It can't be!" Ice King cried out in horror, as Finn constantly stared, his eyes completely wide open with fear. "I defeated you man! I defeated you." the 16 year old declared to the point that he literally almost fell from a small chunk of the stair case collapsing from beneath his feet. "Oh have you now?" Just then the light revealed the figure to be the Lich, which judging by the sight of it, even grossed out Flame Princess who had to cover her eyes in disgust.

The Lich completely ignoring, Flame Princess's disgusted gestures was quick to smirk at Finn as he said, "Dose the term Immortality, and undead mean anything to you kids now a days." He said with a demonic laughter. "You never defeated me, you just imprisoned me back in that horrid Candy Kingdom," He snarled with a sneer, before eventually going back to his polite side, "but I should be thanking you Finn." He then stated much to Finn's horror, as he remembered he destroyed the Candy Kingdom. "That's right, because of your tantrum and you submerging the Candy Kingdom, I got out." The Lich explained while still maintaining that same evil smile on his face. "You know, you should really get anger management kid, cause you aren't pretty when your furious, just to let you know." The Lich then concluded, as Finn growled menacingly, "But enough talk!" The Lich then declared, "It is time to die, Malice would you like to hold the honors?" The Lich stated while looking at his son, who just smirked and chuckled demonicly. "Yes Father it will be my pleasure." He said as he activated what appeared to have been a button on the control pad. "Hope you all have sunscreen." Electronica stated as she just waved goodbye as the wall structurer closed again and hid them from sight, leaving the three confused.

All of a sudden THUMP! they felt something jerk the tower a bit, forcing them to look around in order, only for Ice King to then look down and notice that the fire was rising straight for them at fast speed. "Kids RUN THE FLAMES ARE RISING!" Ice King shouted as Flame Princess and Finn both looked down and screamed in terror forcing all three of them to run at fast speed up the weaken stairs.

It was hard for the group to make its way up the brittle stairs as some even had to jump in order to make it to the next flight of stairs, the fire was closing in and was almost to the point that Finn, Flame Princess and Ice King were almost on the verge of passing out from the heat exaustion, until eventually they found the skylight. "Up there!" Flame Princess screamed, as the group hurried as fast as they could only for Finn to notice that the skylight's main shutter doors were now shutting, "They locking down the doors!" Finn cried, only for Ice King to quickly race passed both him and Flame Princess yelling, "Not on my watch!" With quick thinking, Ice King removed his crown and tossed it like a frisbee, sending it soaring through the air until it tamed the doors open, allowing the group to squeeze through the tight fit, just in time for Ice King to yank the crown back out, before the doors sealed.

 _ **-Jungle Ruins-**_

Unfortunately, by yanking the crown out, Ice King soon lost his footing and fell from the tower, only for Finn to fall as well while trying to save him, and Flame Princess not soon after for trying to rescue her boyfriend. The three fell into the woods below, on the small cliff side, thankfully trees and branches slowed the group long enough to land safetly on the ground, unharmed. "AH I'm getting too old for this!" Ice King complained, as Flame Princess sighed and said, "Next time remind me to bring a trampoline." Finn was able to emerge oyt from the bushes and help both Ice King and Flame Princess back on their feet, Thunder sounded off above as rain started to pour on top of them, Flame Princess at first gasped, but realized that she was no longer hurt by the falling water, she looked at her hand as drops continued to fall on it, but yet she was fine, she didn't feel any pain at all, could her powers being taken made her whole fire body similar to that of a human body, she just didn't know the answer, but her thinking was soon cut off by a rant conducted by Ice King, "Oh great!" Ice King groaned with annoyance, only for Finn to find a gap in the forest line, "Keep going come on." Finn commanded as he helped both Ice King and Flame Princess through the thick brush only to discover a huge river and waterfall, with a bridge connecting the two fords. The bridge itself was not that high up, in fact it was so low that the wooden panels were literally touching the raging waters, apart from the tree lines that surrounded the whole region they were in, the whole area was completely clear, with grass, rocks and ruins. Flame Princess looked down from the cliff and was able to find a pathway taht could finally lead the group out of the Raliorvo ruins. "Hey everyone Their is a path at the bottom of this cliff, it should take us out of here." Finn smiled and kissed his girlfriend's cheek and said. "Great job FP, alright lets go, everyone across the bridge."

The three quickly ventured across the bridge and began to make their way through the rain forests, passed many hostile natives, while at the same time evading raging flooding waters, and even strong bulky hostile humanoids, that were experiments conducted by the Electrogians, that had been casted out due to them being far to dangerous for even Malice, to handle. After trekking through the shallow rivers, that were low enough to walk through, Ice King then yelled, "Look!" causing both Finn and Flame Princess to look where the elderly wizard was pointing, only to discover a jeep located on the field. "Its a Jeep." Finn stated, only for Flame Princess to look at him with a confused stare, "What's a Jeep?" Finn looked and said, "It was a form of transportation that used to move us humans around before the Great Mushroom war destroyed everything." He then looked over to Ice King and said, "Do you think it still works?" the elderly wizard just shrugged and said, "Only one way to find out, come on." Finn and Flame Princess followed Ice King to the ford, where Ice King was quick to examine it. "Hmm looks like some one was using it recently." Finn smiled and said, "Good that must mean it works." Ice King just shrugged and said, "I guess so." Finn was the first to get inside of the vehicle on the drivers side seat, while Flame Princess got in the passenger. "Do you even know how to use this thing Finn?" Flame Princess couldn't help but ask with a nervous look, "Not in the slightest." was Finn's only answer as Ice King quickly climbed into the back seat behind the two of them.

The Jeep itself had no roof, and was completely convertible, with the exception of safety bars, in which any being could hold onto, for safety purposes, when traveling on rough terrain. "I hope you know what your doing Finn." Ice King stated as he was shaking a bit from nervousness. "Don't sweat it, I can handle it, I mean how hard can it be." Finn said in his defense as he flipped multiple switches on the vehicle's dashboard, but for some reason nothing was starting the engine. "We'll be out of here soon enough." Finn then added as he was constantly fighting the vehicle in hopes of starting it, much to no avail, which was starting to annoy him. "If I can ever get this stupid thing to Start!" Before he knew it, he pressed a button and finally the engine ran, much to his relief, as Finn was honestly thinking that he was making a complete fool of himself. After removing parts of his soaked hair, Finn turned to both the fire Queen and Ice Wizard, before saying "Hold on!" and sending his foot to the gas pedal jerking the vehicle forward down the dried river bed.

As the group travelled through the river bed, Finn was quick to locate a dead end, which forced Finn to turn the vehicle into the river, which was shallow enough for the vehicle to move through. "Do you know where we are going?" Flame Princess asked a little concerned, while Finn was constantly focused on the river, in hopes of not crashing into rocks, or any hazard that could be within the path of the jeep. After swerving past several rocks, the sound of a stomping was heard, causing Ice King to turn and scream in horror, behind the jeep was a stamped of electric aqua looking monsters that were chasing after them. "OH GLOB!" Finn yelled as he sped the jeep up through the river, as the once land vehicle then started to act as a speed boat due to the amount of water that it was splashing everywhere. "Move faster Finn Mover Faster!" Ice King yelled, as he couldn't stop staring at the stampede, that was rapidly closing in on the group. "WHat dose it look like I'm doing!" Finn yelled, only to swerve around a group of rocks, and passed a down tree that collapsed.

These hazards were weak as the stampede quickly broke through them within a matter of seconds. "Their still after us!" Ice King yelled, as he quickly turned to Finn. "I know I know!" FInn yelled, as he quickly turned the jeep into a dry part of the river that was on higher ground, only for the creatures to turn and continue their pursuit of the three beings. "Oh you gotta be kidding me, They are still coming!" Ice King yelled, "Stop freaking out, just stop freaking out." Flame Princess yelled, as FInn was getting annoyed from Ice King's constant freak outs, as he began to scream, "We're going to die, we're going to die, we're going to die." Finn growled and told Flame Princess, "Shut this guy up huh!" Flame Princess quickly turned to glare at Ice King and said, "Will you stop freaking out, we made it through a Dragon chase, we cans certainly make it through a stampede chase!" Ice King glared and yelled, "What would you know?!" And with that the two began to argue, on their fate, which was not helping the situation at all for Finn. Having enough Finn eventually glared at both Flame Princess and Ice King, before snapping "Cut it out. Or So help me I will pull this Jeep over, and let them run us over!" Ice King and Flame Princess Looked in horror. "You Wouldn't!" they both yelled at the same time, "Then Behave!" Finn snapped causing both Flame Princess and Ice King to shove their arms across their chest like a bunch of furious little children, before Ice King muttered through a soft annoyed voice, "She started it."

As the Jeep made its way passed more obstacles, Finn then noticed a cave to the right, and came up with a solution to lose the stampede, "Hold on!" he yelled as he was quick to steer the jeep to the right allowing the vehicle to make it onto the dirt road just in time for the stampede to miss them and continue their rampage further down the dried up river bed. While driving through the cave, FLame Princess sighed in relief, before Ice King said "That was close.", however as the Jeep exited the cave, a new stampede ended up behind them. "Oh come on!" Finn growled with frustration as he steered the jeep down the river bed trying to stay ahead of them. While moving through the river bed, Finn then entered more shallow water, evading more rocks and fallen trees, until one more ford was located, this time to his left. Swerving the jeep to the left, Finn was able to evade the last stampede while heading through the dried up river bed, only to notice a fallen tree blocking the road. "Ahhhhhhh" Ice King said with horror, as Finn tried to stop, but was too late.

CRASH! The jeep smashed right into the tree, ejecting all three out sending them face first into the muddy water. "Is everyone okay?" Finn asked as he got up back on his feet, only to see Flame Princess' face, doused with mud, as she was looking grossed out. "Ugh this is so nasty." she complained as she began to clean herself off, as Ice King got his head unstuck from the ground, "I'm fine." he stated as Finn turned to look that they have reached another part of the ruins, only this time two bridges were connecting them. "Come on everyone, we're almost out of here." Finn said as he led the two across one bridge, but as soon as he got to the center stone ruins, A probe flew down from the sky, without any of them noticing, before projecting Malice's face. "Surprise!" He stated with a menacing laugh startling the group. "I must say, my father was right you do have potential, for a human oceanic hybrid." Malice admitted through a face of both annoyance, but yet he was smiling, something was wrong here. "What are you up to Malice?!" Finn snapped, pointing a finger up at the hologram, "Oh not much, just waiting to sit back and watch you die, like the scum you are." Finn growled and snapped, only to feel the ground shake, before he knew it he was separated from Flame Princess and Ice King, as he fell down the cliff and landed on what appeared to be another part of the ruins that was located in the middle of a large lake. "FINN!" Flame Princess cried, while looking down, only to be relieved that he was still alive and was slowly getting up. "Finn are you okay?!" she screamed from the cliff, but her screams were drowned out by the sudden arrival of thunder and lightning. Finn looked up, the rain was starting to come down even worst then the last time, and the sky by far was so dark, that it almost looked as if it were completely blackend by the storm's power.

The device soon flew down while still projecting Malice's face until it reached the area where Finn was. "Now that is what you call a real water slide." he insulted only for Finn to finally lash out, "Why don't you fight me, one on one, stop hiding you coward, just because you have my power doesn't mean I can't beat you!" Malice just laughed at those words before looking back at him with an evil grin, "WHo said anything about me having your power." Those words confused Finn. "What are you talking about?" He demanded, "You will see." Malice stated as his head on the projector soon turned to the water, soon swirling around into a whirlpool like state before forming what appeared to be a humanoid made out of pure liquid. Its face and body features were not visible, so Finn couldn't make out what he was looking at, until Malice's head turned back towards Finn and with a devilish looking smile said, "Now prepare to meet the enemy that you will never able to defeat. Yourself." Malice finished off as the liquid figure soon dissolved into Finn's elemental half, its glowing eyes glaring directly at the 16 year old human, as Finn's eyes went wide with terror.


	14. Fight against One's Self

_**-The Lake-**_

Finn was completely horrified, as he stared down his elemental humanoid half, just glaring its glowing blue eyes, at him. How could this have been possible, how was Malice able to successfully duplicate his elemental side? Finn just couldn't find the answer to either of these questions. From above on the cliff Flame Princess and Ice King were just as shocked and surprised as Finn was.

"How is this possible?!" Finn demanded, only for Malice to just laugh it off and say, "If you think this is a clone, You are sadly mistaken, this is you, or should I say, the real you." Malice's words shocked Finn as he stared at him both confused and terrified, what did he mean by the real him, he just couldn't get those words out of his mind. All of a sudden the Aqua Half of him began to speak, but he sounded way different then Finn dose, in fact he sounded like an old British man, as if it was identical to that of an old late 20th century man named Tony Jay, but of course no one would know this. "I must say, It feels so good to be free of that human prison I was stuck in for the last 16 years, while trying to recreate myself, from within the body of a woman, I never thought that intercourse would get involved to the point that I would be merged with a human." His Aqua half stated before he looked up into the sky and said, "Oh Maria, if you could see me now, all the great masterpieces that me and my human side over there have caused in the last week." He then added while looking at the sky temporarily, as if he was talking to someone in the heavens, before he focused his gaze upon Finn, as he locked his eyes back onto his human half. Finn gasped, Aqua Finn did not sound like him at all, in fact, despite his 16 year old appearance he sounded as if he were in his 60's or mid 70's, what was going on? He couldn't figure it out at all, and who was Maria? And most important of all, since when did he speak with a British Accent.

As he is trying to figure out what was happening in front of him, turned to see his elemental half just smirk, its fangs showing. Finn's eyes went wide open as he soon saw the Aqua side of Finn leap off of the surface of the water and land on a nearby platform, causing the water in the surrounding area to rage wildly, to the point that it flooded some of the nearby shore lines that surrounded the lake.

"Let the games begin!" Malice cried with excitement, as Aqua Finn's water wings appeared out of his back, and his swords were quickly summoned, as Finn gasped in horror, he had nothing to defend himself with, no sword or anything, this was an unfair advantage. "Now, the time has come child, to end the biggest thorn in my side, that I had to deal with 16 years ago!" Aqua Finn snapped as he sent a blast of water towards human Finn as he quickly dodged out of the way, racing down a number of platforms, as Aqua Finn chased after sending multiple shots of water, from his hands. One Platform was hit so hard by the pressurized water, that it shattered causing Finn to fall straight through with a splash.

"Swimming so soon." Aqua Finn started with a grin, as Finn quickly swam for the surface, only to see Aqua Finn's eyes glow an even darker blue. "I think not boy." Before Finn knew it he was caught in a whirlpool, spinning around at a fast speed, feeling his feet being slowly pulled beneath the surface, however as Finn was being pulled under, Aqua Finn snapped a left finger, causing him to be catapulted out of the whirlpool sending him flying towards one of the nearby platforms, landing flat on his nose.

As Finn got up, his black sweat shirt and pants now completely coated with water, Finn quickly looked around for any means to defend himself with, but he there was nothing he could use to defend himself with. "This is so unfair!" Finn growlled as he slammed a fist on the platform in frustration, only for Aqua Finn to appear from right behind him. "Life is unfair boy, Get used to it." Finn looked and screamed as Aqua Finn sent a powerful blast of liquid Water straight at his face, sending him flying against a nearby barge crashing directly into the hull, before slowly sliding into the lake below.

"This is even more fun then sinking much of Ooo." Aqua FInn stated to himself, as he saw his human half surface and climb back onto one of the platforms. "Alright no more fooling around." Finn snapped, as he raced directly towards his aqua half, while he just stood still with his arms crossed over his chest. "Do try it, I won't even move." He said as Finn leaped out towards him, hoping to tackle him, only for Aqua FInn to liquify himself and cause Finn to fly right through him and crash hard against the nearby platform. Aqua Finn laughed as Finn wiped blood off of his mouth, "Golly was I really unfair when it came to a fight?" He stated to himself as he slowly got back up, then attempted to send multiple punches and kicks towards his elemental half, which were proving to do nothing. With each punch or kick that he through at Aqua Finn, it would either be blocked, or pass right through him when he liquified himself as a form of protection. "Honestly you and I were able to plow through an entire army twice now, and you can't even fight yourself." Aqua Finn bragged as he sent a powerful punch towards Finn's jaw, sending him flying and landing onto another platform. Aqua Finn then lands on a platform about 20 yards away, then slams his hands together, sending a full tidal wave surging towards Finn, who had just noticed it just in time, after getting back up.

"WHOA!" Finn quickly leaped out of the way, missing the wave, and ending up jumping across three more platforms, making his way to the next one. "There has to be a way to cause damage to him." Finn questioned, only to see what appeared to be a broken pipe sticking out of a nearby barge. "Not a sword," He stated as he yanked the broken pipe off, "But it will do. " He looked up, noticing aqua Finn flying around scanning the platforms looking for him. As fast as he can Finn quickly leaped into the water, in order to swim his way to the second set of Platforms, but the sudden splash got Aqua Finn's attention, causing him to turn a head, and witness the ripples in the lake, left behind by the splash.

"Clever," Aqua Finn stated to himself, as he flew over to the other side, where he would wait for Finn there, but as soon as he landed, his human half didn't come up. "What?" Aqua FInn stated in confusion, only to be bashed hard from behind, and pounced on. Finn had known that Aqua Finn would try and ambush him once he climbed out of the water, so he instead swam around the platform that Aqua Finn had just landed on, then climbed out from the other side in order to ambush the water elemental.

The Fight begins to intensify as thunder boomed over head, and the rain started to pour even harder, at first Finn was able to gain the upper hand against Aqua Finn, and ram the elemental hard against the wall, and force him onto the ground, and began to constantly smash his face in hard, sending light blue watery blood spurting out, but after the third strike, Aqua FInn grabbed Finn's hand, and with his powerful jaws snapped at Finn's hand, causing him to scream in agony, as his elemental half began to crush his hand within his jaws. Finn screaming hard from the pain struggled hard to free his hand, and proceeded to smash Aqua Finn's head again, this time out of desperation in order for the elemental to let go, but each blow to Aqua Finn's head only tightened the jaws against his hand, by this time Finn felt weak and feared that if he struck again, he could lose his hand.

Taking this to an advantage, Aqua Finn smacked the pipe out of Finn's hand, while at the same time scratching his good, hand, before spitting out his bitten hand from his jaws. "You will pay for that" He snapped as he sent a hard punch directly at Finn's nose breaking it, then turning one of his arms into an arm blade and proceeded to slash him in the ribs then once across the face. "I win." Aqua Finn declared with a smirk, as he kicked the 16 year old boy into the lake leaving behind a large pool of blood.

 _ **-Ruined Cliff Side Where the Waterfall Stood-**_

Flame Princess gasped loudly after witnessing Finn fall into the water, during his fight with Aqua Finn, as his Elemental counter part began to laugh victoriously, just the sight of the rising blood coming out of the lake began to scare her. "Finn!" She cried as she saw even through the pouring rain the blood spreading across the lake.

Angered, and courageous Flame Princess quickly turns to Ice King and says "Come on Ice King let's help him!" she was quick with motion as she grabbed the elderly wizard's hand, in hopes of pulling him with her, only for Electroga to block her path, while the beasts arms were crossed over his electrofied chest. "Going somewhere?" he stated through a huge fowl smirk on his face as multiple Electric warriors appeared behind him, including Electronica herself.

Flame Princess gasped, as she backed away, as Electrogian guards closed in, "Get out of my way! I have to save my Boyfriend!" Flame Princess yelled in anger through her teeth, she was in no mood for Electroncia right now, Finn needed her, otherwise he could drown.

"Not happening hunny, you are not going anywhere. " Electronica declared before zapping Flame Princess sending her flying back towards the ground. "Hey!" Ice King barked only to get zapped as well, by the electrofied princess, who actually had a look of solid anger on her face. "That was for crushing me with those bars back in the Dungeon!" she growled through her teeth, as she watched the elderly wizard fall to the ground completely dazed a bit, as Flame Princess stood back up, her anger boiling.

"Coward, fight us like a real warrior! Stop using your Powers, and fight me like a real woman!" Electronica just stood there for a second, thinking. "Hmmmm No." She said with a menacing laughter, as she sent electricity coursing through Flame Princess's body as she screamed in Agony. "Hang on Princess I'm on it." Ice King stated as he quickly ran over to Electronica, and shoved her to the ground, finally ending Flame Princess's torment, as the young fire queen fell to her knees. Angered, by the elderly wizard, Electronica grabbed Ice King by the throat and began to strangle him. "I had it with you!" Electroga smirked in the distance as he saw the elderly wizard struggle to get free, but couldn't break free of Electronica's powerful grasp. However unknown to the group was that hidden in the bushes were red eyes, along with growls, which kinda caught the attention of all Electrogians.

"What was that?" Electronica demanded as she finally released Ice King's throat, allowing him to catch a breath, while at the same time coughing a bit. She looked only to see nothing. "Something is not right, I suggest we go, right now." Electroga insisted, only for what appeared to be a giant monster to break out of the darkness and literally almost attack the Independent Princess. "WHOA!" Electronica screamed as she tried to fight it off, but was easily shoved hard against the cliff, "Hang on I got it." Electroga snapped, as he pounded into the dark beast, only for the monster to disappear and reappear from right behind him, sending a huge punch tossing the ELectric beast straight into Electronica. The Monster quickly taking advantage of the fact that both of her opponents were down for the count quickly charged at them in order to sent the final blow down on the both of them, until Electronica's eyes glowed white, completely sending a flash that caught the attention of Malice hologram who was witnessing the duel from down below on the lake.

"What the?!" He snapped, as the electrical camera flew up only to witness, Electronica, and Electroga had vanished, and his trap, had completely been destroyed. "What! HOW!" Malice yelled through his fury, only for that same monster to leap out of the blackened tree line and destroy the camera, eliminating Malice's hologram, and cutting feed back from the demon himself.

Ice King, and Flame Princess, looked at each other for a few seconds before staring into the shadows to see the silhouette of the monster coming out, a streak of lightning revealing the beast for a second, before the figure became clear. After stepping in front of the two, the monster soon changed into a beautiful Vampire woman, shocking Ice King. "Marcy! That was you?!" Marceline smiled and nodded, before looking over at Flame Princess who smiled and said, "Thanks for saving us." Marceline just nodded and simply said, "No problem, I;m so glad I didn't listen to Finn." Marceline was quick to notice Finn had by some miracle had began to slowly climb back onto the platform onto the opposite side of Aqua Finn, who by now was completely under the lake in search for him, the sight of him caused Marceline's eyes go go wide. "Finn.." she stated with worry, before looking at the sword she had on her back, it was described to be a pure red colored blade, in fact it was actually a sword that was long thought to be destroyed, it was reconstructed by in an unidentified kingdom 2 days prior to Finn's tantrums, and it was also said to obtain more strength then when it previously had done before, Marceline had somehow acquired the weapon, during the time of Finn's tantrums, but was never able to use it against him, due to him being too powerful to fight against, so she instead kept it hidden in her home, within her cave, which fortunately was one of the structures on Ooo that was spared by Finn's floodings.

Marceline''s thoughts were interrupted as soon as she looked and noticed Aqua Finn break the surface, he was looking left and right, meaning he knew that Finn was still alive somewhere, and in Finn's weakened state, he wasn't going to last much longer against his elemental half. Gathering the courage, and knowing that Finn could needed the help of his old sword, Marceline was quick to fly down towards the lake at fast speed in hopes of not being spotted by Aqua Finn.

 _ **-Back In the Lake-**_

Finn despite his severe injuries prior to climbing back onto the platform, was able to swim his way, back to the otherside of the platforms, before slowly surfacing himself near the rim of the platform, only to hear the sounds of a splash occur from the other side. "Good, looks like he doesn't know I'm here." Finn said to himself while out of breath, as he quickly and quietly forced himself onto the platform, ignoring all of the pain, before eventually being able to lie down on his back on top of the platform.

As Finn stared at the sky, the rain hammering his head, he slowly began to lose his vision from the lack of blood, just then the sound of something surfacing from the water was heard, causing Finn to groan unhappily. Realizing that he was in no condition to fight, Finn just decided to lay there and accept his fate, but the sudden voice of a beautiful female was heard, just above him. Through his blurred vision, Finn can feel himself being lifted into someone's arms. "Come on Finn wake up, he's coming" the voice said, as his vision began to clear up. As Finn's vision cleared he was able to see he was in the arms of Marceline, who was holding him, his head was resting against her chest. "Marceline am I glad to see you-" Marceline was quick to cover Finn's mouth, "No time Finn, you have to win against your Elemental Half, here." In one quick motion Marceline gave Finn the blood blade. "You remember this?" she asked with a smile. Finn was shocked, "I thought it was broken." he stated as he got back up, and took the blade in his hands. "It was repaired sometime ago." Marceline stated with a smile, only to hear wings flapping heading there way. In one effort she grabbed Finn's shoulders and said, "Please Finn stay alive for me." Before she flew away disappearing into the treeline, before Finn could have a chance to react.

All of sudden Aqua Finn came around the corner and noticed his human half. "You know your starting to become a thorn in my side." Aqua Finn snapped through his teeth, but this time Finn gripped his old blade sword, but as soon as he gripped it the sword began to glow blood red, much to the surprise of Finn, but Aqua Finn didn't become phased, and just summoned both of his oceanic dual blades.

Finn's confidence grew back again, as he walked over this time, and approached Aqua Finn who readied himself, and just when Finn was close enough he sent both his blades slashing towards him, but Finn swung again, actually cutting through both blades destroying the two of them, shocking Aqua Finn, then proceeding to cut Aqua Finn's hands completely off causing him to scream in agony as light blue blood poured out. This shocked Finn on how powerful the old sword was, but due to his lack of concentration Aqua Finn growled, as his wounded hand switched to his arm blades, and both proceeded to fight it out along the platforms, swinging and slashing one another with eachothers blades.

At first both opponents couldn't do damage to one another, but at one point Aqua Finn flew up into the sky with his water wings, and began to twirl in the sky causing a large downpour of liquefied spikes to rain everywhere, destroying everything it impaled itself into, Finn quickly countered this by disappearing to the other side of the barge, missing the entire attack then, retaliated by climbing the Barge and jumping up at Aqua Finn slashing hard cuttin his water win off, and sending him crashing down onto the hard platforms. Seeing this to his advantage, Finn charged and send the blood sword down hoping to server his aqua side in half, but Aqua Finn liquefied himself, and the blade instead struck the ground, in retaliation Aqua Finn tried to send his arm blade straight for Finn's ankle, but he was able to move out of the way, missing his attack. As Aqua Finn got up, Finn was able to launch an attack from behind, but Aqua Finn slashed at Finn's wounded chest again causing him to fall, smirking Aqua Finn then proceeded to kick Finn's head in hard, but just as he was about to go for the final kick, Finn slashed the Blood blade one last time, this time harder then ever, to the point that it shattered again, but servered Aqua Finn's blade arms completely, sending them flying away and light blue blood pouring out. Finn gaining the advantage then used the broken blade of the Blood sword thens lashing hard at Aqua Finns legs then kicking them hard causing one to shatter, and sending his elemental half onto the ground. "U-Your not Human!" Aqua Finn gasped, only to see FInn approaching again, only his eyes were once again light blue, and his normal skin was now turning back into his elemental half, as his fins grew back from both the sides and back of his head. "Your right." He stated as he tossed the remains of the blood sword into the water, as he stared down his aqua half. "But neither are you." Within a second Finn's jaws returned and he chomped At Aqua Finn's chest, causing him to scream in agony, as all of the light blue liquid blood began to transfer itself from his body into Finn. Within moments Aqua Finn exploded into water, and Finn was now alone on the lake, but was now back into his elemental form again.

However Despite his victory Finn's was heavily wounded, as he soon found himself limping onto the water, and towards the tree line, he wasn't human anymore once again, but he couldn't help but smile that at least he was able to deal a hard blow to Malice and his family.

 ** _-Back in the Cliff-_**

Marceline upon escaping to the tree line, was quick to meet up again with both Flame Princess and Ice King, and said "Alright everybody, I need you to listen me, I want you two to head over to the ruins of Mythic, you two are in no shape for any rescue mission, and Simon still hasn't received his powers yet, so I want you two to head over there now, you will be safe there until morning." Ice King was quick to accept, but Flame Princess was hesitant. "But what about Finn, I can't just leave him." Marceline took Flame Princess by her shoulders and said, "Don't worry about Finn, I'll watch over him until tomorrow morning." Flame Princess covered her mouth, "But-" Marceline stopped her mouth before she could say anything, "Listen to me Phoebe, I will take care of him, you trust me right?" she asked as Flame Princess starred in her eyes. "Yes, Yes I do." she said as a tear rolled down her face. "He'll be okay, I promise, now go to the ruins quick." she instructed like a mother instructing her child.

Flame Princess slowly nodded and walked away followed by Ice King, as Marceline smiled, but at the same time, she frowned. Why was Flame Princess so worried about Finn? I thought they were supposed to be ex's. She didn't understand why, but she felt as if she were a little jealous, in fact she actually felt scared, but why was she feeling so scared, she has been around Finn for many years, and she's never felt this way around him before, why was she so worried, why did she hold him in her arms, when he was down on the platforms? She just couldn't get these questions ejected from her mind.

However her concentration was finally interrupted when she remembered that she was supposed to explain to Finn that she had sent both Flame Princess and Ice King to the mythic ruins in order to rest, and that she would be watching over him by then.

As quickly as possible she flew back down to the lake in order to Inform Finn of what she has just done, only to discover that he is nowhere in sight, but while she was flying around, she later notices a trail of what appeared to be wet tracks, and many drops of light blue blood heading into the easter treeline that led straight to Plemsworth Fields. Marceline smiled as she flew over the tree line following Finn's path in hopes to catch up to him, before he got farther away from the lake site.


	15. Finn's Past and true name is Revealed

_**-Plemsworth Fields-**_

Following the defeat of Aqua Finn, Finn himself after requiring his elemental half continued to trek down the woods, leading straight for Plemsworth Fields. He was both exhausted and heavily wounded from his fight against his Elemental self himself, as a matter of fact, the wounds were so fatel, that he could still feel the slashing and clawing all over his body. However despite all the injuries that was conducted by his Aqua half, Finn was still stable, and strong enough to at least limb-walk through the thick jungles before eventually arriving at an open field of Plemsworth ahead. By now the rain had completely subsided, but the sky was still dark and grey, illuminating any chance of sunlight ever traveling down to light the region below.

While Finn continued to trek through the fields, he soon saw Marceline flying down towards him, which to him was just in time, as Finn had lost his balance, and fell over, only to be caught in the Vampire queen's arms. "Hey Marceline thanks for throwing me that sword, if you hadn't done it, I would have been killed by my own hands." Finn stated with a warm smile on his face, while at the same time laughing a bit, at the thought of being killed by his own self. Marceline just rubbed his head and said, "Don't worry about it, I knew something was wrong, so I followed you three, and I am so glad I did." She felt a small blush whip across her face, as Finn was completely leaning onto her, his rests on her chest, her arms wrapped warmly around him. "What about Phoebe and Ice King? Are they safe?" Finn stated as he looked up to the Vampire Queen who simply replied with a nod of her head. "Don't worry, I told them to head East, towards the ruins of Mythic, they will be safe there for the night, but in the meantime." She then proceeds to help Finn onto a big rock in order to sit down a bit and rest, "You need to to take it easy."

Finn just stared, he didn't want to take it easy, as he still knew Jake was in danger. "Sorry Marcy, I can't take it easy, not while Jake is still in trouble" He attempted to get back up, only for Marceline's hands to gently sit him back down by gripping both of his shoulders. "Trust me Finn, Please just Listen and don't fight me for once." Marceline commanded, getting a bit harsh, as her blush mark grew an even brighter red. Finn realizing that he wasn't going to get anywhere, decided to just do as the Vampire Queen says, and just nodded his head "Thank you." She replied with a smile, "Now you just sit here, I'll find us a place to stay for the night." Finn just groaned, as Marceline flew off, leaving him alone to sit on the rock, his tail swaying back and fourth, as he could do nothing but wait, until she came back.

As Marceline flew in the skies through the fields, multiple thoughts crossed her mind, the first being the fact of how worried she was for Finn, the second being could her feelings might have reached the breaking point after witnessing his thrashing when she was still a prisoner back in the Tangora Sea facility just hours before Finn found and rescued her, her heart started to pound, as Marceline cupped her mouth breathing hard. She couldn't help but worry about Finn's condition, even when he was trying to correct his wrong, he hasn't been the same every since he turned into that elemental being. Her thoughts were soon interrupted when she eventually noticed that she was flying over what appeared to be ruins, of a city. On the ground most of the buildings were completely destroyed, some were too decayed to even set foot in, and multiple chasms, which led to what looked like an underground tunnel system laid all around the streets.

As Marceline searched the ruins, she eventually passed a cathedral like structure in the center, but the structures deteriorated state and decay, made it difficult to recognize the structure. Marceline could do nothing but sigh in annoyance, until something behind her got her attention. Located in the horizon. Towering in the center of the city appeared to have been a large structure, that was identified to be a castle like building, with what appeared to be very ancient looking walls, windows and stairs. Unlike the other buildings in the surrounding region, this structure itself, apart with some of the towers being destroyed, and knocked down, was well intact.

This made her smile, it was the perfect place to treat Finn's wounds, while at the same time, also to at least try and heal his head wound, that he has been having for the passed 3 days. In a quick sprint, Marceline raced back to the fields in order to obtain Finn, who by now was standing up, waiting. Within moments Marceline, swooped down and landed on both of her feet. "Finn, I think I found a great place for us to spend the night." Finn looked at her raising an eye, wondering how she was able to find a place that fast within this field, but of course she is a vampire who can fly, so who is he to criticize. "Really? Where?" He asked, as he scratched some dust out of his purple bluish hair. "Don't worry just follow me." Marceline said while placing a hand on his shoulder with a warm smile on her face before slowly floating away towards the direction of the city ruins, while Finn just followed after her, limbing, and walking at the same time.

 _ **-Ruins of the Unidentified City-**_

As Marceline led Finn inside the ruins of the city, Finn began to constantly look around, it was odd, but it felt as if he was here before, he then turned his head to the left and saw the ruins of what appeared to be a church, a big one to be more specific. Finn just couldn't understand, he was looking at it as if he saw it before and knew what the name of it was, but these thoughts were quick to realize that he was lagering behind Marceline, and had to keep going in order to remain behind her.

Marceline floated through the shattered streets while Finn followed close behind, but something in her heart was saying that something was wrong, everywhere she went Finn either stopped to take a closer look, or was constantly looking in all directions, it was almost as if he either knew where he was, or has been to these ruins before, but that didn't make sense, for these ruins were thousands of years old, and he was only 16, so how could he know anything? Maybe it was just that Finn has adventures here multiple times during the past years before he discovered he had a shark inside him, but the look on his face was saying otherwise.

She was about to open her mouth to get his attention, but Finn soon began walking too her, eventually relieving her. "Finn could you please stay close to me" she stated with a hint of worry as Finn nodded while this time trying to keep his gaze focus on the Vampire Queen and not elsewhere. The duo were finally able to make their way through one more block of destroyed houses, at this point Finn was completely back to normal and wasn't stopping anywhere, this was able to put a large weight off of Marceline's nerves.

As the two ventured deeper into the ruins, closing in on the ruined castle that the vampire queen found earlier, Finn was soon startled by the sounds of what appeared to be a females voice, "Finn.." the voice said startling Finn, causing him to look around, only to find nothing anywhere. Marceline had her back turned, but turned for a second saying, "Don't worry Finn, we're almost there." Finn was too caught up in trying to figure out who was speaking, by now he noticed that it was definitely not Marceline, in fact the voice that spoke sounded like a much older women, thus it was echoing, and judging by Marceline just moving on as she was, it was obvious that she couldn't hear it at all. As Finn looked around one last time while still keeping up his speed close to Marceline, the voice starts again, "Your coming to us," it started off only this time a set of what appeared to be female eyes popped up in Finn's head causing him to stop in his tracks, as he looked quite horrified. "As you did thousands ago, You have the nerve to return here! Ocara!" The voice soon disappeared, leaving Finn terrified. What did he just experienced, who was Ocara? He was even more confused than ever before. "Finn?!" His thoughts were soon interrupted by Marceline who by now was more worried than ever.

"Finn?! Talk to me?!" she commanded as Finn looked at her for a second, his expression no longer changing before he turned his gaze elsewhere for a few seconds then back at her, not saying a word. "Finn, What is wrong wit you?!" she demanded her worries starting to get the better of her, "You've been acting strange ever since we came to this city." Finn just responded to her by just walking passed her slowly while doing a nod of disapproval, as if he were saying "I don't know." to her.

Having enough, Marceline quickly blocked his path, her hands locked onto his shoulders, "Enough! Finn" she yelled, "I demand to know what is terrifying you right now!" Finn's expression remained unchanged, he still looked horrified, but he decided it was better to try and answer Marceline's question, without her getting even more worried then she possibly was already. "I-I don't know Marcy, I'm sorry, but I feel as if-" There was a moment of silence before Marceline's grip on his shoulders tightened, "As if what? Come on Finn tell me, please!" Finn sighed, there was no way she was going to believe what he was about to say next, but he knew it was best to at least get it off his chest, while at the same time trying to settle down the Vampire Queen a bit. "I-I feel as if, I know these Ruins, and I've been here before, before everything was destroyed." He said as he felt his head, as it was currently pounding badly, just from the sight of seeing those female eyes, along with hearing that strange voice in his head.

Marceline's worried expression at this point soon turned to confusion, as she looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. "Finn, these ruins are thousands of years old, how could you know this place? your only 16." Finn sighed, he knew she wasn't going to believe him, "Marcy, I know this sounds nuts, but trust me I know these Ruins, I feel like I was here before, and-" there was another pause, by this time, Marceline had removed her hands from Finn's shoulders. "I might have done something very evil here long ago." Finn turned to look at the Vampire Queen, only to knotice the expression on her face, she was looking at him as if he was crazy, like anyone in Ooo would. Marceline wrapped her arms around him and said "Finn I really think you need some sleep." Finn at one point tried to protest and explain to her once again that he wasn't lying only for him to be cut off before he could even say a word, by Marceline placing a finger on his lips and shushing him. "Not another word Finn, You're going to bed as soon as we get to that castle right now." she instructed as she this time proceed to pick him up and fly him towards the ruined castle that was located about 20 yards away.

As the two approached the castle, Finn started to receive multiple strange visions of the city. At one point he even saw what appeared to be an old being that looked like him, it was wearing a black, blue and purple robe, his face was old and wrinkly, he also had the exact same eyes and teeth as he had now, Finn's eyes went completely wide as the figure smirked at him. The Humanoid looked no different then he did, only he was an adult, and would appear to be much older then what looked like to be possibly 70's or early 80's. Finn looked at it for a second, before the figure vanished in thin air, revealing the whole city being completely under water and the structures and buildings no longer being destroyed at all, but were instead intact and standing.

Finn then proceeded to look down as he saw what appeared to be humanoid type aquatic creatures roaming the streets, in fact most of them looked depressed, some looked scared, others refused to even exit their homes. Finn couldn't bare to watch any of this, but fortunately he felt himself be dropped on a nearby bed, completely ending the vision and snapping Finn back to reality. "Wait here Finn, I'm goin to find some medical supplies okay." Marceline instructed as Finn nodded in agreement, this time without arguing.

 _ **-In the Ruined Castle-**_

As Marceline flew into a different part of the castle, Finn couldn't get that strange image out of his head, why did he get it? why does he know about this city, but most of all, why was that strange voice talking to him, and why did it refer to him as Ocara? Could Ocara have been his name before? So many questions were constantly pounding Finn's mind, until the sounds of what appeared to be a stone falling from the next room caught his attention. "What's that?" Finn demanded, as he got up, ignoring any other signs of pain that he might have received from trying to stand earlier, and began to slowly make his way to the next room in order to discover the source of the sound, but as he entered the next room he noticed that there was no one in it, this only caused Finn to huff. "Must be Marceline playing tricks again," he muttered to himself as he was about to turn back to the other room, only for someone to jump him from behind, temporarily pinning him on the ground, its leg keeping Finn to the ground.

Finn liquefied himself allowing the leg to go through, him and with one sock sent the figure flying into the other roo. Quickly getting up, his arm blades now completely out ready to strike, Finn ventured into the room again, his glowing light blue eyes scanning everywhere, by now all forms of pain had left his mind, despite his weaken state, as now he knew he had to try and fight to stay alive. As he walked deeper into the shadows of the room, the moon light shining from out the window, a black shadowy figure was hidden in the darken areas, his yellow red eyes peering through the darkness. At one point the figure got ready to launch a surprise attack, but this time Finn was ready and sent a blast of water, pushing the intruder out of the room and against the wall. Growling demonically like he did during his rouge ways, Finn sent both his arm blades down on the intruder, but the blacken figure disappeared before he could slash him. Growling in aggravation Finn looked around, only to see a giant mouth nearly bite his face off.

Dodging quickly, Finn slashed at the intruder's causing him to scream in pain, but all of a sudden Finn soon recognized that screech, but all of a sudden Finn felt strange, he didn't feel like himself at all, instead he stood up glaring at the figure who was now on his knees, while crossing his arms. "Well well," his voice was now back to Tony Jay's British one, the exact one that his evil side was speaking to him during his fight with himself hours ago. "Hello Hunson, It's been over 4,000,000 Years since we've last seen each other face to face." Finn was not at all himself at all, in fact he felt as if his whole personality including his appearance had changed completely, but yet he still felt as if he was biologically 16, it was strange, but there was nothing he could do, in fact he couldn't even control any part of his body, it was as if he was not Finn at all anymore, but someone else. "You know why I'm here," Hunson Snapped, as he stood up, approaching him from the shadows until he was completely revealed. "Oh I'm sorry I don't recall, do please refresh my memory will you?" Finn stated in an insulting way, which caused Hunson to growl. "For over 20,000,000 years, you've been causing death amongst everything you set your eyes on!" He started off as he was approaching him, Finn showing no signs of either emotion or fear, but instead crosses his arms and just smirks as if he wanted to hear what he had to say. "I'm here to rid the world of the greatest mistake! that Maria ever created." Hunson concluded as he was now inches away from Finn's face, who still was showing no signs of emotions.

"Of course your not going to show any signs of emotion, you never show Emotion Ocara, you were always the evil one of the the Oceanic Era, not just during the times of the Prehistoric, but also at the age of Humans!" he barked as he clenched a fist in front of his face. "That's right you thought I would have forgotten all about all of the madness you've done back at the time of the 15th century, your wrong." Finn's emotionless face, soon turned into a glare and said. "There you go again, bringing up something that has happened 1,533 years ago, do you ever get tired of rubbing somebody's past in there face?" Hunson growled "Enslaving humanity and submerging the world into an Oceanic darkness for 82 years is not something that happens! You did it!" Finn just shook his head with a smirk and said, "You are just as pathetic as your mother was." He stated with a huge grin of his sharp fangs, causing Hunson to gasp. "That's right," Finn continued on, "Your mother was a decent demon," He stated as he began to walk around the shocked Hunson who completely had a blank horrified expression now, "Yes she was, until she one day got on my bad side." Finn then taunted as he revealed his jaws, as a horrific flash back occured, to the time of BC, where Henora Abadeer, was shown on a barren Island, in military grade stone age style armor, armed with a sword and spear, and a scarf wrapped around her.

 _ **-15,000,000 BC FINN's POV-**_

"I had her right in my grasps, she was the perfect challenge, too bad you were elsewhere at the time." Henora is shown on a huge Island surrounded by water, as she is trying to deflect most of Ocara's attacks. After missing multiple attacks including Ocara's side tentacles, that she was able to deflect with her sword and spear, she leaped towards the giant shark and drove the spear right at its head, only for the point to break off, leaving her horrified, as Ocara smirked from below. "At first she tried to jab me in the brain, but of course that failed, as back then I was like an oceanic Battleship." retaliating, Ocara sends the female demon flying into the air as she quickly slows her fall by flapping her wings. "She thought she could escape by flapping into the sky, but sadly she was mistaken once again."

As fast as Henora could possibly good, the demon began to unleash a barrage of sharp tentacle like attacks against the giant shark, only for the beasts eyes to glow a dark blue and send 2 straight blasts of pressurized water straight into the air, directly at her. Though she tried her best to dodge each attack, and even went as far as to send a slash towards the giant Shark's back Fin, the sudden swipe of Finn's whale tail sent her crashing back onto the Island. "She struck me a second time, only that time I actually felt pain." Ocara grunted at his slashed upper fin, "But of course I always had ways to treat myself." Henora rose up into a fighting stance again, ready to strike again, only to be surprised by the sudden smirk on Ocara's face.

"What are you smirking at?!" Henora cried out of anger, only to become terrified yet again, when the giant shark turned revealing his Fin nice and healed. "Surely you can do better." Ocara barked with a huge girn as his eyes turned a bright white, and sent what appeared to be a blast of energy towards her, causing her to dash out of the way. "I watched her run around like the coward she was, but then she actually got smart." In a quick attempt to try and divert the fire, Henora soon leaped into the sky and shoved her sword hard on Ocara's nose causing him to roar in pain, as light blue blood began to pour non stop, taking this to an advantage Henora shoved her powerful claws into Ocara's wound and began to claw out against the wound causing even more blood to come out as the beast struggled hard to get the demon off her nose, and even went as far as to submerging in order to wash her off, but each attempt appeared to have been failing miserably. "By now I was really getting annoyed with your mother clawing out my nose, so I did what I felt was the merciful thing to do." Ocara notices a huge reef next to the Island and swims at fast speed crashing hard against the reef causing Henora to scream in agony from as Bubbles muffled her voice, as she lost her sword as it sank to the depths of the ocean below.

Ocara watches with amusement as his nose wound is quick to heal, ceasing the flow of blood, but became distracted when Henora escaped back to the surface, but was now brutally injured from the impact between Ocara's mass sized body and the reef, as a matter of fact she felt as if her whole body was broken, and that she couldn't move at all. The sound of a splash was heard, and Ocara was now looking at her from the distance, with his smirk now ready and willing to end the demon woman once and for all.

With quick speed Ocara charged directly towards the Island in hopes of ramming it, and devouring her at the same time. Henora, not yet ready to go down yet quickly got to her feet and just stared as the giant shark swam toward her at fast speed, the wind blowing through her hair, as she closed her eyes and spread her arms to the heavens, "Maria of Earth, Come to me!" She commanded as a huge light soon surrounded her, and she began to float into the sky. "I especially loved how she tried to harness the power from my very own mother." Being fully charged, the beautiful female demon described to be somewhat of a humanoid with giant wings, and claws with grey skin, and wearing a huge scarf around her neck, was now white and lit up like a full blown light bulb, as she lands on the ground with a huge thud. "She thought she could destroy me, with my mother's powers." With all her power Henora sent a full blast of what appeared to be yellow energy, towards the giant shark that was speeding up towards her, at a rapid pace.

A huge explosion erupts as the blast strikes Ocara on the forehead. Henora was quick to look in all directions as the mists cleared, only to see nothing in the spot that she fired her blast in. She smiled "I've done it!" she said to herself as she fell to her knees exhausted, as a huge smile formed on her face, "The world is now safe for the new generation of species to arrive, the species of Man." she said with a huge form of relief, but was also panting heavily from her battle with the giant shark. However she was so exhausted and distracted, that she failed to noticed something to emerging from the water behind her. "She thought she won, she thought she eliminated me, but she was sadly mistaken once again." All of a sudden Ocara reveals himself from right behind Henora, horrifying her, and in one large chomp, devoured her, while at the same time shattering the Island that she was on.

"Though small, she did make a tasty Appetizer. But of course I would expect you should have know the truth, when you found all that was left of her." the ruins of the Island are then shown hundreds of years later, only for a piece of old tattered cloth to float up to to the surface only to be picked up by a past Hunson, who was horrified on what he discovered.

 _ **-Back to Present-**_

Hunson is still looking at the scarf that was previously warned by his mother, and clenched it as he glared at Finn. "Your own mother couldn't even destroy me, what makes you think you can." Finn then challenged, only for Hunson to surprisingly place his mother's scarf in his pocket and slowly gare up into his light blue eyes. "Your right." He stated, only for Finn to raise his eyebrows in confusion. "I can't defeat you," Hunson soon formed a huge smile on his face, which caused Finn to completely looked shocked. "Because there is no need to now." Finn by now was confused, and Hunson was actually for once gaining pleasure as it looks as if now he had Ocara frightened now. "There is one thing you will never defeat Ocara, no matter how much you try, to deny your actions, no matter how much you try to escape your fate, or keep yourself from dying, one of these days your end will be coming. And You know it too Ocara." Hunson soon pointed at Finn's nose this time causing fear on his face. _  
_

"Oh you don't like that do ya?" Hunson chuckled, "You don't wanna believe yet, but your time is coming, your ancient like me Ocara, and one of these days, your going to go, even if your not destroyed from old age, you will definitely go by somebody who will one day, slay you, with the perfect weapon." Hunson then started to walk backwards while still forming his smile on his face. "You might not have been destroyed by Maria, during the times of the 15th century back in 1482, when that blackened figure arrived from the heavens and fought you to the point that you were weak enough for Maria to drain the oceans, but keep on acting cruel and ruthless, and watch what will happen to you." Hunson soon started to fade away, "Don't forget you almost died once, and everyone now knows your weakness Ocara, one more pinch out of you, and next time you won't have luck on your side." with that Hunson disappeared in thin air, leaving Finn completely horrified at what he said.

He remained still for a few seconds until all of a sudden he fainted on the ground. Waking up a half hour later, on a bed, Finn looked around "What happened?" he said to himself only to notice that his body had been fully patched up, his finn was wrapped in tape, he also felt as if he can move around again, and his voice sounded back to normal again, much to his relief, but inside he couldn't believe how cruel he sounded to Hunson, in fact the more he thought about it, the more he felt it was best to just leave Ooo and never returned, but fear soon gripped him within his heart, as he saw Marceline was asleep to his right next to him, in fact he was shocked to see that her arm was around him, she had been cuddling him in her sleep. This caused Finn to gasp, only to for him to remember about what Hunson said not long ago, about him being around millions of years ago. He just couldn't understand it, he only remembers 16 years, but yet he was around for 20,000,000 years, making him about 19,996,982 years old. Finn gulped as he was now scared thinking of how everyone in Ooo might react to this, he thought that now it was best to try and brush it off, as maybe he was just hallucinating again.

Just then Finn felt a jerk, causing him to look down to his right only to see Marceline had woken up. "F-Finn? What are you doing up?" Marceline demanded rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Ah Marceline, so good to see you again hunny." Finn gasped as he looked only to see Hunson smirking at him from the shadows while leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "Dad?! What are you doing here?!" Marceline demanded not to thrilled that her dad is currently in the room where she is seen lying alongside Finn. "Let's just say I'm just here to make sure Ocara isn't going to eat my daughter." he said much to Marceline's confusion. "Ocara? Dad have you been sucking in to many souls, what in the glob is Ocara." Hunson smirked at Finn and said. "Would you care to explain to her, or should I?" Finn didn't know what to do now, he felt trapped. "Tell me what? What's going on here?!" Marceline demanded, "Very well since your so called boyfriend here won't tell you, then I shall" Hunson said as he approached the bed with his arms behind his back, only for Finn to become shocked. "Boyfriend?!" Marceline was completely pink, "DAD! He is not my boyfriend!" Hunson just laughed at his daughter's anger, "Of course he is not dear, now let's get down to the point, I bet you noticed how Finn, A.K.A Ocara, that is his real name, has been acting strange when he set foot in these ruins." Marceline was surprised, how did her father know about Finn acting strange, in fact what did he mean by Finn's name truly being Ocara, she was just confused beyond belief. "What are you talking about dad, His name is Finn" Hunson does a nod of disapproval, "Oh honey, you tragically don't know anything about what your so called Finn has done over the centuries." Finn's eyes went wide, as Marceline gasped, "Centuries?! Dad Finn is 16 years old, he was only on this world for 16 years, what are you talking about?!"

Hunson felt like laughing, as he was enjoying every moment of Finn's reaction, as he continued. "That's what you think my dear, but did he ever tell you about the Oceanic Age? and did he ever tell you the name of this city?" Marceline was silent, as she did remember he did try to tell her that he knew the name of the city that they were in. "Don't believe me ask him yourself." Hunson proudly stated as Marceline looked at Finn with a shocked expression. "It's Paris, that is the name of the city we're in, It's Paris." Finn stated as he sighed before glaring up at Hunson, "Finn these ruins are thousands of years old, how can you even know the name of this city?!" Finn sighed and continued, "I know alot about this city, Marcy, I know that empires ran this nation for centuries, I know world war's occured here, and I also know that the nation of France used to have colonies before the world was destroyed by the Mushroom War." Marceline was horrified, she couldn't understand it, she had been around for 1,004 years, but not even she knew about this stuff. "Impressed?" Hunson stated with a smile, "He knows everything about this region, and he also know that he once ruled this world for 82 years ever since the Prehistoric ages ended." Marceline looked at Finn, "Finn?! What is going on! What is my dad saying?!" Finn sighed sadly as Hunson just spoke up and said, "Yes Finn do go and explain to my daughter how it was you who enslaved humanity turning them into oceanic hybrids for 82 years, how it was you who devoured her grandmother." Marceline's eyes went wide, she never knew her grandmother, not even 1,004 years ago when she was born.

"It's true Marceline, I was doing a lot of bad things prior to last week, as a matter of fact, prior to 16 years ago." Marceline covered her mouth with her hand, but as Finn was about to continue Marceline was quick to snap, "Then how old are you?!" she demanded Finn could tell her anger was rising. "Over 19,996,983 years old, and yet he still looks young like me." Marceline was shocked, all this time she had thought Finn was 16, all this time the so called boy that she thought she had been protecting and adventuring with prior to his rogue week, happened to have been an old man stuck in a 16 year old body. Marceline's anger boiled over and sent a huge punch against Finn's cheek sending him crashing to the ground. "All this time you were older then me?! Older than Ice King?! Older than everyone?!" She screamed, "I didn't know?!" Finn yelled in his defense, "I didn't figure that out until now, when I started acting weird." Marceline was so angry that she literally wanted to maul him to death, but Hunson grabbed her hand and stated, "Now now hun, as much as I hate Ocara, I do like his Finn side, and to be honest, Finn didn't know about that, he only knew about the events of the 15th century, no higher."

Marceline angrily yanks her hand away, "Get off me!" she screamed, as she glared back at Finn, her black eyes of anger peering into his glowing blue eyes. "I've defended you for 4 years Finn, I thought of you as a cute kid, but now I don't know what to think now! I bet your not even Human either right?!" She screamed as Finn just sighed, "I-I don't know what I am." he said in defeat as he had no chance in defending himself with that. "Unfortunately Finn, no your not." Hunson stated as he walked over, "You never were human your a mythical shark from the prehistoric era, you always were, even during the time of the 15th century, which Maria applied you the gift to become a humanoid and leave the ocean, which tragically she regretted giving you that, after all the ruckus you caused that time from 1399 to 1482." Hunson explained, as Marceline's anger was growing higher than ever.

 ** _-1,533 Years ago, 1482 Hunson POV-_**

"For 82 years you have covered the Earth Finn in ocean water, in fact it was so deep. that not even the peak of Mount Everest the tallest Mountain in existence couldn't be seen." Earth is shown as nothing more then a huge blue sphere, as a giant sea shark, with what appears to be a whale like tail is shown swimming through the surface of the water, "You owned everything, and forced everyone to worship you as their god." Ocara smirks as the giant shark swims over the city of Paris, as multiple humanoid sea beings are shown walking through the streets in sadness and depression. Hunson was shown walking through the streets, he himself depressed while looking around. "I was there, I saw everything, all the damage that you have done to the people of Earth, and how you crushed there spirits" Finn is then shown as a humanoid form ordering the execution of 5 sea humanoid beings, "For crimes against the state, the sentence to your actions is death!" Ocara yelled as a large crowd tried to rescue the 5, but were unable to as Ocara, tosses the flames of Ocrea onto the wood and watching the 5 scream to death as they burn up from the flames as he stood there with an evil grin on his face.

"During the time of your reign, you were able to not only turn the humans of earth into humanoid beings, but you were also able to create a special kind of fire that could burn under water." Hunson felt sadness as he watched the 5 beings get burned into a crisp, before walking away. "Things were so bad, that by 1462, people had to use Notre Dame in order to claim sanctuary and safety from the likes of you, I still remember that one night, when new oceanig beings arrived in Paris." Ocara was shown chasing after a humanoid woman as she was trying to escape, by slipping through the alleyways and reach the courtyard of notre dam. "SANCTUARY!" She cried banging on the door, "Please give us Sanctuary!" there was no answer as Ocara was quickly approaching, forcing the women to run, only to be caught by Ocara, who yanked her baby out of her arms, and kicked her against the stairs killing her.

"You even killed the mother of child, and almost killed him as well." Ocara hears the cries of the child then looks down with concern. "A Baby?" he unravels the blanket only to see an actual human baby with gills. "A Monster!" Ocara growled as he stormed towards the well and held the baby over it about ready to drop it in, so the pressure would crush it to death, but just as he was about to let go he heard a voice yell, "STOP!" from right behind him.

He turned only to see Hunson standing behind him. "You were fearless, but there was only one being in the whole world that Ocara actually feared." Ocara turns glaring down at Hunson, standing in the snow. "This is a monster of no use, I am sending it down the pit where it will be crushed to death." Hunson looked at him disgusted after seeing the baby's mother dead on the stairs. "Look at what you've done, see of the innocent blood you have spilled on the steps of Notre Dame." Hunson snapped as he picked up the woman's body, while still glaring at him. "I am guiltless she ran, I pursued." Ocara snapped not showing a wave of sympathy for his actions as Hunson continued, "Now you would dare to add a child as part of the innocent blood that you have spilled on the steps of Notre Dame?" Ocara glares in annoyance as he stares down Hunson, "My conscience is clear!" he snapped as Hunson continued to scold him for his actions, "You can lie to yourself and your actions, you can claim that you've done nothing wrong, but you could never run nor hide what you've done from the eyes of your mother." Hunson then proceeds to point behind Ocara as he turned only to see 2 menacing eyes glaring at him, causing him to become scared, as he looks around seeing the exact same glaring eyes on nearby structures, including a monumental statue of Maria herself from up top of the cathedral's upper towers. "What must I do?" Ocara stated in a panic, as Hunson just got done sucking in the soul of the mother in order to send it to the spirit realm for her to rest in peace, while also carrying the corps. "Care for the child, and raise it as your own." was his only words as Ocara became disgusted. "What?! I am to be settled with this beast of a-" his words were cut short as he felt the Tide go against him violently, he could feel Maria taunting him badly to the point that his fear got the better of him, causing him to immediately change his mind.

"Very well," Ocara stated in a more calmer tone, "He shall reside within the oceans of Tangora". Hunson looked at him with even more concern, "Ocean of Tangora, don't you mean the cliffs of Tangora, there are no more oceans anymore thanks to you flooding everything." Ocara snorted Hunson's words away and looked at the human baby stating, "That is where he will reside, who knows, maybe this child will one day be of use to me." Ocara then started with a huge smirk on his fangs, much to Hunson's disgusts.

"20 years went by, from 1466 up to 1482, which unknown to you, that would be the year your reign would end." a young man with blond hair is shown walking through the corals of the Tangora see bottom. "For the last 20 years you have filled that child's head with lies about the world and, when in fact you've done most of the damage to the world yourself." the blond haired human is shown miserable as he is approached by Ocara in his humanoid form. "Remember Terolin of the Tangora," Ocara started off as Terolin immediately looked up and nodded his head, "Yes master." Ocara looked at him as he continued with a look of sterness, and deviousness, "This is your Sanctuary." Terolin sighed unhappily but obeyed Ocara's demands, "When you are wiser you will see in the future." Ocara concluded as he walked off, disappearing into the darkness, leaving Terolin in pain and sadness.

"You were not only a monster to that child, but also to the people who even worshiped you." Ocara was storming through his castle, madder then ever, "Minster Ocara Terolin had just escaped the Tangora sea floor, and is hiding somewhere in Paris." one of the guardsmen order only for Ocara to yank him by the armor "Silence you Idiot!" and shove him to the ground, "I want all of Paris lockdown at once until that kid is found." He snapped as all the guards in fear began to flee his castle. "You destroyed most of Paris looking for Terolin, where you were soon able to locate him, with a little girl in the slums of Brendenwesh." Guards surrounded both Terolin and the little girl who gripped the young man in fright. "Well well, Terolin never did I think that 20 years of raising you as my own you would betray the family." Ocara barked as the young man looked in fear as he approached, only to be surprised when he saw a smile on his face. "I should devour both you and this child, but I won't do that, because you my dear boy just led me to the temple of Maria, a temple that I've been looking for, since the birth of humanity." Ocara then snapped his second finger, as both the man and little girl were seized. "Thank you Terolin, I knew one of these days you would have been a major use for me." Ocara said with a big smirk as he then turned to the captain of the guard and said, "Captain! lock the both of them up in the Tangora sea bed, and make sure that Terolin stays there this time." Ocara snapped as he began to walk away, as Terolin fell to his knees and grabbed his cape, "No master please, the pressure is too strong, she will die down there." Ocara turned to glare at Terrolin, and simply said. "Remember what I said, humans are nothing but rats." Terolin was soon yanked from Ocara's cape as he continued walking away where he disappeared down the hall.

"You not only betrayed the trusts of the only one who was loyal to you, but you also sealed your fate that day." Terolin is shown sitting on the rock, as he looked over at the girl who was completely out cold, but was fortunately brought back to life with the use of the special gills that was injected in her, by Terolin before the group was captured, and by far she was hanging on as well as she could from the heavy pressure that the Tangora sea was placing on her, Terolin deep down inside could see that she wasn't going to make it much longer, as a mater of fact despite the ability of able to breath under water the girl was beaten badly by the guards, after they were sent to the caverns, Terolin still couldn't get that horrid memory out of his mind, of hearing the little girl beg for mercy, but he was glad to have intervened and saved her life, but in the end he was thrown into the Aquatic Pit, that was once a reef along the French Riviera, when it used to be a coast, that was shaped in the form of an O, with no way out.

Despite being just as deep as the Tangora Sea, Terolin felt powerless, in fact he felt that he was a real fool to believe the lies that were told by Ocara for the last 20 years, but Ocara was unbeatable there was no way to defeat him, in fact he knew of the stories when he snuck out of the Tangora and into the cities, about multiple attempts trying to eliminate Ocara, with each one failing within seconds, he even learned about Henora Abadeer, who was the first one to try and stand up to Ocara's madness at the time of BC, but even the mother of Hunson Abadeer didn't even stand a chance against him. Terolin didn't know what to do, as he continued to stare at the little girl, who he had secretly been protecting during the course of about 5 years, until now, she had lost her parents to Ocara, but was able to escape the monster, she then met him after she stumbled into the Tangora cavern, where despite being scared of each other at first, the two grew a great friendship, and he has protected her ever since, but just thinking of how he failed by actually bringing her out into the heart of Paris, right where Ocara was waiting, he felt as if he had betrayed his only friend in this submerged world. As Terolin Side, he had constant thoughts coursing across his brain, as a tear slid down his cheek. "We will never be free of Ocara." He stated sadly as he wiped the tear from his cheek. "The pour boy was broken, and hopeless, thanks to your actions that day, but unknown to him it would be the dawn of a new era, one that bring Earth before the light of the shadow that you have coursed the planet in for the last 82 years"

The silence was soon interrupted by what appeared to be the sounds of thunder occurring from the surface of the ocean, lights was constantly flashing all over the surface as Terolin all of a sudden then saw what appeared to be a shiny object all the way at the top of the surface of the water, before he knew it something broke the surface and landed right in front of him, by now the little girl was back up again, but was complaining on a massive headache. "Then it happened." As Terolin slowly walked towards the object, he was amazed, what fell and broke the surface of the water was none other than a spear, made of a special metal created from the heavens above, as a matter of fact it was glowing light blue, but the color of the spear alone was dark Aqua Blue. Picking it up, Terolin felt something inside him, he felt as if he knew what he had to do, and that this spear could be the answer to save humanity from Ocara's madness.

"Your so called adopted son both discovered and harness the power of Ocrea's Spear, and with that, came your end." Ocara was shown in his Shark form swimming through the Ocean until all of sudden, a huge bright light occured from on the surface of the water, within moments a figure wearing a helmet black armor, wielded with the Ocrea spear of the heavens descended down landing on a hilltop ready to challenge him. Ocara growled, as a fight broke out between the two, Despite Ocara's powerful body, powers, jaws, and size the black figure was quick to dodge every attack, and with one slash, Ocara got slashed on the left Finn causing the monster to roar in pain. "You thought you could just heal it again like every other weapon that injured you," Ocara stopped swimming in smirked, expecting his wound to automatically heal, but was soon horrified that it did not. "But what you didn't know, was that any weapon that was created by the Heavens can never be healed." Seeing the scar still visible and stained upon Ocara's side and the intense fear engraved on the giant shark's face, made the figure smile as he readied the spear.

Ocara hid his fear through growls and waited as the dark figure charged at him swinging the spear, this time it was Ocara's turn to fight for his life, as he was pierced again by the spear, this time in the left eye, causing tremendous light blue blood to pour out, Ocara responded by chomping hard against the figure's arm literally ripping it off, causing the figure to scream in agony, as Ocara smirked, and with a swat of his tail sent the figure crashing through the ruins, close to Notre Dame, despite losing an army, the figure was not done yet, and grabbed the spear again, he this time waited as Ocara was swimming towards him at fast speed, this time crashing through buildings in his way, as the dark figure leaped upon the rubble missing each and everyone of the falling debris, then in retaliation of Ocara chomping off his arm, the figure leaped down and shoved the spear hard against Ocara's tail causing him to roar, loudly.

"Your roar was so loud that i could be heard across the whole ocean, but the people knew that was the roar of Agony, knowing that your end was coming." As the figure was quick to get ready, Ocara soon vanished from sight leaving behind an explosion of mists and bubbles, causing him to look forward and back, but just as soon as he noticed him Ocara soon appeared behind him and literally gobbled him from behind, but the figure forced himself to hold his jaws open as Ocara had him in his grasps.

Losing the ability to hold his mouth open any longer with his good arm, the figure was quick to bend his body to the point that he was catapulted out of his mouth when Ocara's jaws slammed shut, allowing him to get away. Landing hard on a wooden wagon, sending pieces of debris floating everywhere, the figure soon discovered something on the ground, as he grabbed what appeared to be a metal pipe, he was quickly almost gobbled up by Ocara who broke through the buildings from behind him, but fortunately he was able to get away from him just in time, but as soon as he jumped out of the way, he ended up sliding on a carpet rug like substance which he soon saw the metal pipe sparking, as a matter of fact it was parking quite powerfully and was affecting almost everything around him, but thanks to the armor he was wearing he was entirely protected from the charge. "Terolin not only was able to stand up to you, but he also was the true inventor of the only element that could hurt and destroy you." Having an Idea, the figure ran straight for Ocara as the monster swopped down about ready to gobble him up, only this time, the figure leaped head first into Ocara's jaw, and with a scream of fury remembering all of the death and destruction that he had caused over the centuries jams the sparkling pipe into Ocara's jaws, sending sparks flying and blood spurting out of control as the beast screamed loudly "Electricity". The Figure was not yet finished and with the spear jammed the pipe directly into Ocara's lower jaws to the point that an electrical surge blew straight out of the giant Shark's outside, ripping his right Tentacles out and splurging liquid blood, using Ocara's agony and pain to his advantage, the figure jumped out out and with the Spear send a huge scar toward Ocara's gills, but as soon as he did the Spear soon charged up and fired send the giant shark crashing and destroying his own castle, but at the same time the cause of the impact sent the jammed pipe out of Finn's jaws, which by now had completely discharged.

Seeing this as his biggest chance, the figure lunged down and jammed the spear hard against Ocara's giant tail, causing a huge rip in it sending more blood spreading everywhere, shaking off the figure, Ocara growled, losing patience, but just as he was about to attack the figure began to glow white, as the spear started to turn into a purple bluish color, and before Ocara knew it a powerful blast from the spear struck Ocara straight in the face sending the giant shark through a huge mountain and in one fail swoop the spear was then struck hard against the giant Shark's midsection where the figure sent a huge blast shooting straight through Ocara, eventually causing his original form to completely explode into his humanoid half as he fell 30 feet crashing hard against the stone ground.

At a quick pace Ocara summoned his duel blades, and was able to dodge multiple attacks conducted by the figure, and at one point was able to slash the helmet off and cut up part of the man's face, who then revealed himself to be Terolin, "I should have known you would risk your life to save that little pest of a human, just as your own mother died trying to save you." Terolin was horrified to what he had heard, as now Ocara's voice was now calm but still aggressive, "Now I'm going to do what I should have done, 20 years ago!" Ocara sent an attack towards Terolin completely shoving his sword against his shoulder piercing it ripping out a huge chunk of Terolin's side causing him to scream, he then proceed to slash him in the face with his arm blades and sends a kick towards the Terolin's mid section sending him against the structure, but just as Terolin looked up he could smile he noticed the ocean was draining, Maria was returning to power.

Ocara had no idea this was happening, and instead was walking over to him calmly "What a pity you would have been great to rule by my side." Ocara then said with a smirk as Terolin struggled to get up, only for him to be yanked by his blond hair and pulled upwards, to face him, "But now you will die." but just as Ocara was about to finish him off Terolin responded by sending his spear grazing Ocara's jaw, and with one huge powerful punch broke Ocara's entire jaw, and in one punch sent him crashing hard against the wall, and completely injuring him, leaving him surprised. "I will never be like you Terolin Says, if there is one thing I should thank you, because showed me how the world is cruel and evil because of Monsters like you." Ocara was kinda shocked when he saw him smiling, as he stood back up. "To make matters better, your time is up, not mine." Ocara then quickly looked and noticed the water level rapidly dropping, in fact it was so low that the ruins of his castle was completely seeing the sun by now, "My WORLD!" Ocara cried horrified.

"Watch and learn Ocara, evil doesn't last forever, it never lasts forever," and with one swipe Terolin jabbed the Spear into Ocara's chest and said "This is for all those people you killed over the centuries," and sent a blast straight though his whole mid section, Ocara was now completely weak, and now on the verge of death as he was now on his knees, this time not able to move at all, "I chose not to destroy you, because I will never be you, I think I might leave that to some one higher." Terolin then stated as he grabbed Ocara by the robe and forcefully tossed him sending the broken humanoid crashing hard against a large quality of gravestones, just before Ocara could get up he noticed one of the statues of Maria glaring at him only this time the statue of her Roared angrily. "MOTHER!" Ocara cried in Echos as the ground broke under him causing him to fall to the abyss below screaming, as the abyss closed back on the surface. "Terolin became the greatest hero to the whole world, and became known as the Guardian of Earth, the first and only Human ever to defeat you, and also would free the world to it once was." With Ocara's defeat all the water beings that were once humanoids were all turned back to Humans, as celebration gribbed the world, many people are shown staring at the sun not even caring that their eyes go bad, they were this happy to finally see a sky again.

"But although you were defeated, your particles continued to roam the seven Oceans and at one point you returned back in the 17th century, and even attacked British ships coming to the new world that would later be America." the British ship the Discovery is shown maneuvering through a heavy rain storm as Ocara is constantly shown swimming and knocking the boat everywhere, "Watch out!" cried one of the crew members as he was washed away from the bridge, the ship rocking back and fourth, "Faster! Ocara is right behind us!" Ocara swim charges against the Discovery and strikes it from behind sending another massive wave to spill on board. "You constantly did this for years until the 21st century, when you were defeated again this time by a man known as Guardian 109," Ocara is shown leaping over the Golden Gate bridge sending a chomp destroying it, but Guardian 109 later arrives and with a full blast from the Ocrea Spear destroys Ocara once again leaving partiles behind. "It was from here you realized that no matter where you went, you will never be powerful anymore as long as both the Ocrea Spear and Electricity was in existence, so you decided a more different approach." Ocara was shown once again in his humanoid form walking through the ruins of what used to be Manhattan in 100's of years after of the Mushroom War, only to discover a group of Vampires being slaughtered by Marceline who was then a Vampire Hunter, despite this Ocara took no pleasure in it and continued to move through the ruins.

As he kept walking he then notices a human and smirks. "You decided that the best way to make yourself Immune to the spear was to make your self part human, and so you dissolved into particles and store yourself in a nearby drink where after this women would drink it, leaving you a chance to reconstruct yourself in your own image as a human. But your work was interrupted as son as this woman became Intimate with a man, and Human baby was created in it's way forcing it to abandon its project and consume the baby, what would later become you today Finn."

 _ **-Back to the Present-**_

"And that is the whole history, Marceline." Hunson concluded, "That is who Finn here, has been for the passed millions of years, but he would not know that, because of him being born at the time of Ocara's construction project, so he had no choice but to instead revert his whole project to Finn instead." Marceline was by now looking completely sad, by the time of her father's story her anger had subsided, but deep down she was still furious, on a lie that she had been believing for the past 4 years.

"The only reason Ocara hasn't been able to take over, was because of Finn's good heart, which is the only thing Ocara can't taint." Hunson says, as Finn was completely floored on what he had just learned about himself. "So I'm sorry Finn, your so called Human body that you are used to, and thought you always were, never existed, it is just a false form created by Ocara to fool other Humans, so sorry to say your not 16 you never were, your in your millions." Marceline slowly got up as Finn tried to speak only for Hunson held his hand and said. "Let her go, she needs to calm down, my daughter is seeing a lot of red right now, so I would be smart to stay out of her way right now."

Finn looked at Hunson and said, "but if you knew that I was half good, why did you attack me in that room?" Finn demanded, "I didn't do it against you I did it in hopes of destroying Ocara, but after he told me of what happened to my mother I realized that mama wouldn't have wanted that, and the best course of Justice will soon prevail against that monster inside you." Hunson revealed as he pointed at Finn's chest and smiled, "He can try and try and try, he will never escape the future judgment that everyone in the heavens have against him, he is scared Finn, he knows that his time is coming, but he doesn't want that, he is desperate that is why he used your depression and broken heart as away to take over you and try and submerge the world again." Hunson then added as Finn looked at his hand and with wide open eyes.

"Now it all makes sense." Finn said to himself as he sighed and looked at the ground, "Now I know why I have been having trouble with my eyes, and also why I was so powerful even before the incident last week, It wasn't because of me, it was because of my real self of which you speak." Hunson nodded in agreement and simply said "Exactly." Finn just couldn't believe that all this time he was just a monster, but now he really didn't know what to do now, if he was really this evil, he should just leave and never return, but he still remembered Jake, he then came to a conclusion and turned to Hunson. "Once I rescue Jake and terminate Malice, I'm leaving Ooo forever."


	16. Fire vs Darkness

**_Author's Note..._**

 _ **Hello Everyone, I apologize that I haven't been active on this story for a long while, as I was mostly concentrating on other projects at the time, such as my Kids Next Door Prequel Stories and Illustrations, helping out t1m3fr3ak, with his Destiny the Last Front, constantly working on my old Xbox Live Stories featuring an alternate history that occurred against the online community, and so on, it hasn't been easy.**_

 ** _I haven't forgotten the storyline on Adventure Time Insurrection, and will continue working on this story, when I ever have spare time. I thank you all for your patience, and I also thank you all for the support that you give for my work._**

 ** _-2091riveraisrael_**

* * *

 ** _-Ruins of Finn's old Castle-_**

A half hour had passed since Hunson had revealed Finn's troubled and dark past to Marceline, it was still dark out, with the moon shining above the ruins of Paris France, which granted by far the only source of light within some areas of Finn's old castle.

Unfortunately, the atmosphere in the castle was a lot worse than it was after Finn's true identity had been unveiled, and Finn was now left in a very depressive state following Marceline's harsh words when she found out the truth of not only Finn's true age, but how he also used to be a cruel and corrupted tyrant at the time of the 15th century, and below that. Finn was currently just staring out the window into the night sky above, while trying to gather thoughts on what to do now, as he now has no idea what he was anymore, but what bothered him the most, is the fact that Marceline was crushed and angry at this situation, in fact she hadn't said anything to him in the half hour duration, not even a yell or a scream of anger, and this in fact worried him.

However, while Finn was currently trying to heal from the harsh words and historical truth that was brought upon him, the vampire queen was just sitting down in a room, on a huge pile of rubble, with her knees pushed against her chest, while she wrapped her arms on top of them using them as a headrest. The room was completely empty, with the exception of debris and destroyed stone that had crumbled over the centuries, the wall was completely destroyed, allowing Marceline to see a good view of the city ruins, but even the sight of the night sky and small amount of moonlight peering into the room still couldn't get Marceline to unhear what she had just been informed.

Staring at the wall in her sadness and misery, Marceline didn't know what to do, or what to think now, the matter of fact of it now, was that she was feeling nothing but anger and betrayal within her heart, but the only thing she could ask herself, was why? why would Finn keep this hidden for so long? Why would he lie to everyone in Ooo for the past 16 years? So many questions were pounding her head, but at the same time, if he knew that he was older then everyone, including Ooo itself, why would he play dumb, and pretend that he is 16 years old and not know about anything? She just couldn't understand anything now, not only did Finn lie about the past, but him also killing her own grandmother, the mother who gave birth to her father millions of years ago? She just couldn't process it.

"What is wrong with Me?!" She screamed out of frustration, as she gripped her head with both of her hands. "Why am I feeling like this?! Why am I so angry, that he is older than me?!" Marceline struggled to keep her temper under control, but the more she thought about what her dad had told her, along with the combining events of Finn's antics that took place during the past week, she lashed out and sent a hute punch toward the ruined stoned wall sending a hole through the weakened mortar with her fists, causing a loud smash sound that could be heard from all over the room. Tears started to form in her eyes, as she began to breath non stop, as best as she can in order to try and calm down, and control her anger.

Sinking down to her knees as her hand came through the hole all bloody from punching through solid stone, Marceline began to cry. "Why?!" she said to herself, as she covered her face with her non bloodied hand, as her right was was just getting healed up from being in the dark. "Why would you lie to me Finn?" she couldn't help but ask that to herself as she wept a tear from her eyes.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" She then continued on as she looked up at the wall, and said, "Everytime when I fall in love with someone they either use me? or are evil?" Marceline could feel her cheeks glowing pink as she said those words, but by now she didn't care. "Oh Finn," she finally finished off, as she finally covered her face with both her hands now, and just continued to sit there on the ground in a defeated type of pose, which unknown to her Finn was watching from the room.

Seeing Marceline sad, and depressed made Finn feel like a mouse, he didn't know he was a monster, and he certainly didn't know anything about being a Legendary old beast. As if he remembered correctly, he honestly thought he was nothing more but a pure human, but now that Hunson explained it, alongside him remembering what this city was, he knew that he is not 16 and never will be.

Deep down in his heart, Finn didn't even know what was worst, the fact that he has had a bad history for the past millions of years, or the fact that he doesn't even know who he is anymore, is he Finn, or Ocara? Which one is it?! He barked to himself within his mind, as he began to pound his head with his fists with even more force, as if he was trying to batter his bad past out of his brain physically.

Finn eventually stopped, and sighed as he turned from the doorway leading to the room Marceline was in, and leaned against the wall, face palming himself in frustration. "This is why Marceline I have to leave, because I don't wanna hurt people like you ever again." Finn said in a soft voice that Marceline couldn't hear from within the room behind the wall that he was leaning on.

As he slowly walked through the ruins of his old castle, he couldn't feel anything more in his heart but sadness and depression, as he slowly made his way through the hallway before he stopped and looked outside, towards the destroyed half of the castle where the ruined city was shown, the moon light shining above.

Looking at the city just made Finn feel even more sadder, as he could even hear Marceline's angry words yelling back at him in his mind, "I've defended you for 4 years Finn, I thought of you as a cute kid, but now I don't know what to think now!" Finn took a deep breath and sadly placed his head on the wall, he felt as if he was not only defeated, but he felt as if he had failed everybody, not only himself, but all of Ooo, especially Jake, how was he going to react to this news? What if PB found out? Or worst of all, how will Flame Princess, his own girlfriend that took him back not long ago, react to this news? Finn felt completely trapped to the point that he felt as if he had done more damage to everyone mentally than physically.

So many thoughts were cradling Finn's head that he didn't know what to do anymore, his very close and only dear friend Marceline who had tried to help him through all of these dark times, was now completely broken, and all trust that she ever had of him could be long gone for all he knew.

Finn slowly looked back up at the city ruins, before a look of determination spread across his face. He was all alone now, and he knew it, and he wasn't going to allow anyone to get hurt by his antics ever again, even if it meant saving Jake all on his own with no help. Without hesitation, Finn marched firmly towards the end of the hall where the broken wall revealed the moonlight, he then proceeded to climbing onto the pile of rocks and look out into the distance.

With the look of determination Finn was able to grow out his watery wings and realize now what he had to do, since he couldn't rely on others right now, due to both his dark past, alongside him being too dangerous, he decided to try and rescue Jake on his own in a bold attempt to try and prove once and for all that he wasn't the monster that Marceline's father claimed him to be. With one quick leap Finn flew into the sky disappearing into the clouds in hopes of locating Jake, and getting him out of harm's way.

After Finn's departure, Marceline who had eventually was still sitting down in the same room that she was in previously before Finn chose to leave on his own, Marceline didn't do much but remain in her place, wallowing more and more in misery, but deep down inside she knew it wasn't Finn's fault that he was what he was, there was no possible way he could have known that Finn was truly a monster that was created millions of years ago, but what angered her the most is the fact that he was older than her, why was that? Why was she this angry due to the fact that he was older then her, why is it that she hates him so bad right now because of that? She couldn't answer any of these questions, no matter how hard she tried to do it mentally.

Marceline sighed, and realized that just sitting around and wallowing in misery wasn't going to do anything for her, and thought that it was best to just talk about it to Finn, while apologizing for losing her temper, as even deep down in her heart she felt as if she went too far with him when he tried to explain everything to him.

Upon exiting the room that she was in, Marceline couldn't find Finn anywhere, her anger soon started to turn to fear, as the more she looked the more she couldn't find him, eventually she ran into her father that was talking with living dead beings outside the castle grounds, who were dressed in what appeared to be 14th century clothing. "Dad have you seen Finn anywhere?" Marceline asked in a worried tone only for her father to immediately answer while still keeping the conversation up with the former residents, "Oh know I haven't dear, I'm sure he is somewhere." After learning that her father didn't even know where Finn was, all her anger had completely dropped, and she quickly went flying in search of him, hoping that he was okay, and that he didn't take what she said too literally.

 ** _-Somewhere Outside the Ruins-_**

Meanwhile located at an undisclosed location outside the city ruins, which can be clearly visible in the far distance, stood a small plot of land, that was coated with debris of both buildings and ruins, in the clear center stood a small structure, which contained Ice King's helmet laying down on a nearby window sill, this is where Ice King and Flame Princess were both residing. While inside, both beings were constantly resting in hopes of regaining some energy that had been lost in the previous days, but Flame Princess was not having any luck on her part. As Flame Princess struggled to get some sleep, she was never able to do so, mainly due to her still being put out, while still remaining weak without having powers, resting prove to be quite difficult for the young princess.

Inside, Flame Princess after many failed attempts on trying to sleep, eventually gave up and slowly got up walking as quietly over to the window as possible in hopes of not waking Ice King, who was currently right now sleeping on a chair nearby. Deep down she really didn't feel like hearing him complain about her lack of sleep, as he had been doing this to her all day, but a single creek on the floor confirmed her fears, as she could then hear the elderly wizard start to wake up. Ice King groaned as he woke up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes only to see the young princess standing there. He looked annoyed. "Come on kid you gotta try and rest, this is the eighth time you woke me up tonight." Ice King complaint much The Flame Princess is annoyance "I know I know" she completely agreed from out of both frustration and irritation from having to hear that same sentence from the elderly wizard for about the 8th time in a row. "it's not easy when you're weak, she eventually stated in her defense, before moving and leaning against the window staring out into the horizon. "Also I can't help but worry about Finn, I hope he's alright" Flame Princess said softly as she looked out towards the ruins in the far distance. "Don't sweat it kid," Ice King stated not worried a bit, "I'm sure he's fine, if he can plow through a whole Army, what's going to stop him now?" the elderly wizard started with a huge smile.

However this actually surprise play Princess as she never knew about that assault on the Candy Kingdom. "Wait a minute he plowed through a whole Army on his own?" Flame Princess asked with shock, as she can now clearly see that Ice King was looking at her, as if he were having an are you kidding, you never knew about the Assault on the Candy Kingdom type of face expression. This was true as Flame Princess, before the destruction of her Kingdom never knew about the war outside the Candy Kingdom, as Flint her older brother told her at last minute, when Finn decided to assault her Kingdom, before the two confronted each other at the palace. She was surprised to see that instead of being annoyed, this actually made Ice King chuckle "Yep it's true he did it, you should have been there, he took out two giant Guardians wiped out hundreds, if not thousands of banana guards and brought down two candy helicopters that were experimental right out of the sky, that kid is powerful." Ice King stated trying to hold in his laughter a bit, but also contained a serious expression as he did remember that it was the work of evil that destroyed the Candy Kingdom, and how many of its candy citizens have been lost and dissolved into Sea Water. "But all and all it wasn't funny to watch Candy people get washed away with sea water."

Flame Princess did not know how to both react or respond to this, "Finn killed that many people, before he battled me?" she asked with complete horror in her voice, as Ice King slowly nodded his head. "What? You didn't know that? It's true, he caused a lot of destruction, in and around Ooo, everything the Kingdoms through at him didn't work, he was merly unstoppable, until that Electric beast got involved." Ice King answered, much to Flame Princess surprise, "I-I don't know how to process this," she clearly says as she sat down on the floor, placing a hand on her head trying to think on what Finn has done during the course of the week. "Hey, what's done is in the past Kid, Princess Bubblegum can always clone those candy beings again," Ice King stated trying to defend Finn only for him to pause and look puzzled, "However I'm not so sure about the others through." Flame Princess was now lost in her thoughts now, apart of her thought that maybe taking Finn back may have been a bad idea, but at the same time, he has shown much redemption when he rescued Marceline, Flame Princess then had a look of determination and stood back up on her too feet, she didn't care what Finn had done in the past and she wasn't going to let this bother her because right now, Finn is completely different he is no longer the monster that she once claimed him to be, because if he would have been the monster, he would have finished her off or allowed her to die at the hands of that electrical beast in the battle of the grassy Plains or other known as the flooded grassy Plains now thanks to Finn's flooding of the area, but he didn't do neither.

As Flame Princess turned her attentions back to Ice King, who seems to have known a lot about Finn's rampages, she had courage and wanted to know more about what her boyfriend had done during the early stages of his Rampages, but before she can get any answers Ice King was already sleep in his chair again, this actually cause Flame Princess groan in annoyance, but at the same time she smiled and maybe thought that this was a good thing. Even though she was ready to hear the whole story of Finn's rampages, she felt as if maybe it was best to leave it alone and just let the elderly wizard sleep, as a matter of fact she couldn't blame the guy as he was 1,043 years of age, so there is no excuse on refusing him to get to sleep.

Seeing Ice King sleep pretty much reminded her very well on what she herself actually had to do as well, she had been awake for several days now. the only thing is that unlike any normal being, Flame Princess can usually handle staying up for certain amount of days but that's only when she's on fire and lit but tragically she is not running her week this would eventually result into her falling asleep like that of a human as not doing so what eventually caused her to become weak or even more to the point that by the time she gave her flammability again it won't be the same.

Flame Princess crawled back onto the bed that was mostly made up out of hay fabric including that of wood in Springs falling asleep on that thing was a nightmare but Flame Princess knew it was better than falling asleep on the ground that was made of solid pavement continuing to struggle thoughts of fan continue to pop up in her mind she could stop worrying about Finn, as a matter of fact she still remembered how badly he looked after both fighting against himself, and against Electroga, deep down she knew Finn was not healed, and needed more than just a single day of rest.

Just thinking more and more about Finn didn't help this problem at all, in fact the more worried Flame Princess got, the less she wanted to sleep, but deep down in her heart, she just felt like as if she should try and find him, and maybe just maybe allow him to stay with both her and Ice King, as the thought of Finn being in the same room with her would actually help a lot and put her more at ease. "Your Still Up?!" Flame Princess growled with annoyance as she turned to see Ice King had just woken up from his short slumber with an annoyed glared spread across his face. "Golly what is it with you kids nowadays, you all need to learn how to sleep." Flame Princess just sighed and snapped, "You wanna sleep so bad, then shut up and do it! Stop annoying me! Plus I can't right now." Ice King just folded his arms across his chest like a small little kid with a tantrum. "Don't you glare at me like that," Flame Princess snapped pointing directly at the elderly man like a mother would towards a child who was acting up, "You wanna go to sleep then go to sleep, and stop bothering me!" Flame Princess then proceeded to head outside of the shack, "Hey where are you going?" Ice King demanded as he quickly got up from the old wooden rocking chair and followed her outside. "I gotta find Finn, I hope that if I bring him here with us, I will finally be at ease, and finally get the sleep that I need." Listening to this just made Ice King groan with even more annoying than ever.

"Listen kid, Finn is okay, stop panicking so much over him, he is a big boy he can take care of himself. He has been doing it for 10 years even before he met you may I remind you." Ice King stated much to Flame Princess's anger, "I know that!" She screamed, "Then stop worrying!" Ice King shouted back, "No! I will not!" Before Ice King can protests, his eyes soon went up into the sky and it wasn't long before he saw Finn flying at fast speed away from the ruins before disappearing in the clouds. "Where in the glob is he going?" he wondered cocking an eye brow much to the confusion of Flame Princess. "What?" Flame Princess quickly turned to see nothing, which added even more confusion within the young Flame Princess, as she turned her attention back to Ice King.

"I saw Finn just fly off into the clouds, something must have happened within the ruins." he stated as clearly as possible causing Flame Princess to gasp, and turn back to the horizon, but before she could say anything to Ice King, a voice of a woman was soon heard which caused the young princess to turn back to the horizon only to see a very panicked Marceline fly up to find her. "Hey did Finn come over here?! I can't find him anywhere." Marceline asked out of breath as if she had just ran an entire marathon. "What's going on?! Where is Finn?!" Flame Princess was quick to ask in a near panic voice, "Him and I had an altercation some time ago, I learned something you are not going to believe, but right now I think he might have left the castle ruins while I was seeing red." Marceline answered as best as she could, only to gasp when she saw Flame Princess's shocked and worried face turn immediately into anger.

"What do you mean you had an Altercation? And what do you mean he left the Ruins?! You told me that he was going to be Okay!" Flame Princess screamed as her eyes turned red from her anger. Marceline gasped, "Listen FP my dad woke us up, he told me a story about something that happened long ago, long before any of us was even born, and when I heard about it, I just lost it, and I took my anger out on Finn. I didn't really mean to but-" Her words were soon cut off by FP "Lost it?!" Flame Princess barked, not believing a single word that was coming out of the Vampire Queen's mouth, "Sounds more like you just decided to get rid of him permanently just because he was bad for one week!" Marceline became shocked and horrified when she heard the young Princess accuse her of trying to lead Finn to his demise, at this, this young princess wasn't even allowing her to tell her side of the story, but her immediate reaction quickly turned from fear to anger as well, "Look you! I never said anything that caused the whole thing to escalate! All I did was lose my temper, just because I found something out that I wish I hadn't Ok!"Flame Princess just drowned out the Vampire's words, and only continued to make tensions worst. "I don't wanna hear it! You gave me your word, that you were going to make sure he was going to be Okay! I don't know what you did in those ruins! He better be okay for your sake Witch!" Flame Princess growled out much to the horror of Ice King, who went wide eyed when he heard her call Marceline a witch, that was one thing she never wanted to be called, and one of the words she hated the most, Marceline quickly turned to Ice King, "What is wrong with her?!" Marceline snapped, angrily trying to keep her temper under control, only for Ice King to sweat and say, "Well ugh, Flame Princess is a little protective, because both her and Finn both got back together that is why." Marceline's eyes went completely went open, when she found out that Flame Princess had gotten back with his ex, she couldn't help it now, she felt as if her anger was boiling over her to the point that she couldn't stop it, and Flame Princess calling her witch only added more fuel to the fire.

"You got back together with Finn! What the GLOB?! You broke his heart the Last Time!" Marceline yelled as fire formed in her eyes, only for Flame Princess to shout back, "I was willing to give him another chance! Just because we broke up, doesn't mean I still can't have feelings for him!" she was quick to yell in her defense, "I was waiting for Finn to mature and realize his mistake, that is why I denied him back during the Red Throne crisis! But I had no idea he would take it that hard! And kill innocent people for over 1 week, not to mention flood my Kingdom!" Flame Princess then proceeded to conduct a huffing noise out of her nostrils, before looking away from the enraged Vampire Queen, and simply said, "But why would it matter anyway, I wouldn't expect a Dark Witch to care, anyway." And with that the young Flame Princess began to walk away, by this time, Marceline was seeing red, to the point that the flame in her eyes has now completely transformed into solid black eyes, as a matter of fact, her eyes were so black, that you couldn't even see her pupils, which made her appearance even scarier.

In Retaliation the 18 year old, the Vampire Queen lashed out and struck Flame Princess hard across the cheek, like that of an enraged mother, disciplining her child, sending her falling to the ground. "Ouch." Ice King cringed at seeing that one strike. "No one calls me WITCH!" She cried turning into a beast, and began to literally attack the defenseless Flame Princess while she was still on the ground battering her face hard with multiple punches from her largest beast form causing her face to swell up, before grabbing her armor and shoving her hard through the ruins of another shack nearby. Enraged, Flame Princess broke out of the rubble, as she glared down the Vampire Queen who charged towards her, "Alright Come on! you wanna piece of me!" She cried as she charged back, and pounced on top of Marceline screaming, and began to bash her head hard against the pavement, only for her hand to get chomped by the vampire queen, causing the put out fire princess to scream in agony, before being punched off and sent through a dead tree, causing it to collapse on top of another ruined structure.

As Flame Princess laid on the ground, she eventually noticed a sharp shard of glass within reach for her to grab, she slowly grabbed it, only to notice the enrage Vampire charging her from behind. "FAIR WELL BRAT!" She screamed angrily, as she closed in to finish her off, not knowing of the sharp glass shard Flame Princess had grabbed off of the ground. taking it Flame Princess jumped hard this time even quicker then Marceline could react and knocked the beast to the ground before jabbing the shard hard against the Vampire's side causing the Vampire to scream in agony, before Flame Princess yanked it out and began to strike at her wound harder and harder with her fists to the point that Marceline was now on her knees, by now she had turned back into a human form. Marceline cringed as she gripped her wound on her side, which thankfully due to it being dark out she was slowly healing. "If I had my power I swear you'd be ash right about now." Flame Princess growled As she tossed the glass shard to the ground. Before storming away towards the field. "Where are you going?" Ice King yelled a bit concerned, "To go and get my man." Flame Princess answered only for the elderly wizard to just face palm himself in annoyance, only to remember about Marceline, he quickly moves over to help only for Marceline to stop him and smile. "I'll be fine Simon, just go after her, I'll be not far behind." Ice King nodded and said, "Right" before racing off in the field right after Flame Princess in hopes of catching up to the young fire Princess.

 _ **-In the Egora Mountains-**_

Meanwhile hidden within the Agora Mountains stood a massive castle, one that was built from the evil hands of Lord malice himself. Within these evil walls stood misery, torment, death and Evil, young Lord Malice was now currently inside his throne room speaking with his younger sister and father the Lich.

"So Finn was able to destroy his other self," he started off sounding very disappointing, but yet showed no signs of anger, but instead smirked, "No matter" malice continued still maintaining his smirk, "We have a couple of new Trump cards of our own." He added locking eyes with his family, "The rise against that Oceanic Maniac has already been completed" He then finished off before standing up and placing his arms behind his back. "As a matter of fact, he never knew about the two others that were created while all three of them were out cold." Electronica looked confused at first, "Two more?" She questioned, only for the the Lich to just stand there and smile "Ah yes, he is going to get one big surprise," He started off, while eyeing his son, with even more expressions of impressiveness raining all over his skeleton like face. "You have done quite well during my absence my son, I will be glad to see you rule in my favor once I pass down the Throne." Malice just felt great to hear those words come out of his fathers mouth, "Oh do not fret father, I will not fail you at all." He then turns to Electronica and simply says, "Now electronica is the package ready for testing?" Electronica, was still confused, but just as she was going to ask what her brother was talking about, the Lich simply walked up to her and said, "He is talking about the you know two others." Just then those words were enough to make Electronica know what her brother was talking about, and now was able to smile with a smirk. "It sure dear brother," Malice smiled in excitement.

"Excellent tomorrow Finn, will not know that he will be dealing with something new once we unleash it, and with that Malice stepped down the stairs of his throne chair and walked passed his father and sister making his way to the doorway of his throne room, from there, Malice eventually left his throne room then into the large Corridor and opened up what appeared to be a wooden door made out of electricity and what appeared to be green lit radiation based fire and entered what appeared to be a large chamber inside the chamber was heated badly as a matter of fact the heat was so small touring hot that if you would have walked in there you would feel like you're walking into the Earth's core.

"Rise now my dear, you are now needed." Malice said with a huge smile on his face only for two glowing red menacing looking eyes to open up within the flames.

* * *

 ** _Authors Note..._**

 _ **Well there you have it, I once again apologize on why it took me so long to get back to this story, but it is mostly because I'm doing several hundred other stories at once, and it is getting more and more hard to do, but just to let you all know in the future, if you don't see this story not touched for a certain amount of days, weeks or even months, it is mostly because I am working on other things, but that doesn't mean that the story is cancelled or I have forgot about it, it is mostly mean that it is on temporary Hiatus...**_


	17. What's Happening at Mount Coralious?

**_-Back near the shed where the fight took place-_**

Despite being slashed deeply in the side of her torso, Marceline knew that she couldn't stick around while both Simon and Finn were out there.

Thinking quickly, Marceline ripped apart of her tank top and began to wrap it around her wound and hopes of using it as a bandage, until it heals. Knowing that time was running out, and that the sun was coming up at any moment, Marceline was quick to try and heal yourself with the use of both her healing ability, while at the same time covering the wound with the fabric rip from her shirt. While during this process, Marceline cringed a bit from the pain, due to the wound being deeper then she had anticipated.

As Marceline was slowly making her way through the ruins, while both waiting for her wound to heal, while at the same time taking advantage of the Sun still being low enough not to cause any bodily damage to her, thoughts began to cram through her mind.

While trekking through the ruined region, she began ripping more pieces of her shirt off in order to cover her wound with a fresh piece of fabric, while discarding the first piece she ripped, and began to let this new fabric cover the wound. In her head, she started to slowly feel remorse for her previous actions, and believe that maybe she shouldn't of attack Flame Princess from the start. However, despite feeling a small amount of remorse a part of her really didn't want Flame Princess to go back with Finn, what if she hurt him again? What if it becomes worse the next time? Marceline just couldn't stop worrying, but then again, she realizes now why she was acting this way, she was jealous, she was angry, she was trying to fight herself, in an attempt to try and get it over it, but nothing worked.

However, she realized that getting angry and jealous wasn't going to help him? As a matter of fact getting angry and jealous would only Drive Finn further and further away from her, to the point that he might even think of her as a murderous psycho if she tried to do anything against Flame Princess. In her heart, she didn't ever want her Finn to think of her that way, yes she was shocked that he was older than her, or even older than humanity itself, but deep down he was still the Finn he knew and loved, even if it meant competing for him against Flame Princess.

In her heart, Marceline never again wanted to see Finn be hurt by this young fire Queen, so the real question here was what could she do now to compete? she has feelings for Finn, and she knew it, she wants him, but what can she do when he's back with his ex? Marceline was so worked up in her thought that she had no idea that she had finished wrapping the new fabric that she had ripped earlier from her shirt her around her wound, that she almost forgot that she was supposed to be looking for Finn.

Knowing that time was running out, Marceline was quick to return to the ruins at fast speed, by this time her wound had healed enough to allow her to sprint again, but the sun was rapidly rising and she didn't have much time yet before the rays would cause intense pain to her, so she had to act quickly.

Using the shadows to her advantage, she was able to make it in one piece back to the ruined castle, her Dad had disappeared, where he was was anyone's guess, but right now all that was on Marceline's mind right now was her Finn, as she grabbed her hat and fly off in the distance in search for Finn.

 ** _-Back on the Parkour Fields-_**

Meanwhile, while on the trail, Flame princess and Ice King, continued their way through the fields both were constantly wondering on how they were going to catch up with Finn, without the use of their powers, the situation almost felt nearly hopeless, as neither one of them could no longer fly, which would also make the situation even more grievous, due to the fact that Finn is now the only one who can fly at this point in time, meaning that if both beings didn't make it in time, Finn could easily move into another section of the land before they could even have a chance to catch up with him.

Flame Princess's head felt like it was going to explode, not only from worried stress, but from anger, she hated Marceline very much for driving her watery Finn away, but now was not the time for her to lose her temper, now was the time to try and find her Finn, that is all she wanted.

"You know you went completely too far with that stunt you pulled in Slashing Marcy kid." Ice King was quick to break the silence, only for Flame Princess to turn and glare, "Well what were you expecting me to do, She was attacking me! What did you want me to do let her pop me?!" Flame Princess burst out with even more anger than she ever had, but Ice King kept his foot down and showed no signs of fear. "It doesn't matter, you were the one that escalated the situation, you were the one who caused her to attack you to begin with, that fight back in the ruins was done caused by You! And you know it!" Flame Princess balled her fists as her eyes turned red, she wanted to break every bone in the elderly wizard's body for even saying that remark, she had the right to be angry, especially when Marceline promised her that Finn would be fine under her for the night.

"Oh and I'm the bad Girl here?!" She growled, "How would you have reacted if the same thing happened to you, Huh?!" She then added slamming her hands on her hips, how would you react if a woman you loved ended up lost due to pedy arguments? After especially she promised you that she would be okay?!" Ice King still showing no signs of fear or confusion just responded by forcefully pointing directly at the young royal's nose, and simply said, "You know what I would have done?! I would have talked things out civilly, and I would have also worked with her to try and find the one I love, not flat out throw a temper tantrum like a 4 year old and cause a fight!" Flame Princess was about to explode, she didn't like Ice King, but the fact that he wouldn't even listen to her side of the story was enough to make the young royal hate the elderly wizard even more, especially when he went as far as to insulting her and calling her a 4 year old with a temper tantrum.

"Temper Tantrum?" She barked "I'll show you a Temper Tantrum!" Flame Princess through herself at Ice King, who gasped as he jumped out of the way, missing Flame Princess's attack as she sent her fist through a wooden rotten tree trunk. "Ya See that, That right there!" Ice King yelled pointing directly at the enraged royal as she slowly glared at him her glowing orange eyes facing his as she ripped her hand clean out of the tree trunk destroying it. "This is not how Royals are supposed to act! You gotta Control your temper! Otherwise your going to end up Dead!" Ice King was quick to yell out in hopes of breaking it through to the young put out Flame Princess. "I think I'll take that risk." Flame Princess said through a soft menacing tone as she leaped and attacked Ice King as both tumbled down the hill at a rapid pace, until eventually colliding with a tree sendinc Ice King flying towards a rock and Flame Princess crashing against a nearby tree.

As Ice King slowly got up rubbing his head, he placed back on the crown, "Your emotions are getting the better of you kid, You gotta stop! Your acting just like Finn!" Flame Princess just stood up glaring him down, "I will never be Finn." She barked before she leaped at him sending her put out fist against the elderly wizard, but he was able to run out in time causing her to miss and punch the bowlder causing it to break in half, using this to his advantage, Ice King quickly grabbed the young Princess's arm and forced it against her back causing her to scream, as she tried to kick him off in order for him to let go, but instead Ice King grabbed her head and shoved her hard against the rock, she was now pinned and couldn't move. "Now! We're going to discuss this like adults, Your a Queen for Glob's sake! Start acting like one, and stop acting like a bratty Child!" Flame Princess wiggled screaming in anger, "I'll Destroy you! Let GO of ME!" She cried, "Not until you calm down." Ice King snapped back while still holding her down. "I swear if I get free I'm going to-" Ice King was quick to cut the young royal off, "You'll what?! Destroy me, Destroy my kingdom like your did 2 years ago? Destroy the planet like Finn had done?!" He snapped, "Your acting just like Finn! Your letting your emotions consume you, just like Finn's emotions consumed him!" Ice King screamed loudly hoping to get a point through, as the young Fire Princess continued to struggle, at one point used her head to bash Ice King in the nose, but was met with an even harsher force push back against the rock.

"And look what became of Finn after his emotions consumed him?! He became a monster, a vicious beast that destroyed everything! He turned on everyone he cared about, Even YOU!" Flame Princess, anger finally got the better of her as she at some point was able to find a weak spot in Ice King, and sent a hard kick towards the elderly wizard's shinn finally causing the wizard to let go as he grunted in pain while hopping on one leg gripping his sore shin. "Ow my Shin!" He cried only to be pounced by the enraged Flame Princess to the point she was on top of her, the murder and anger in her eyes as she sent multiple hard blows against Ice King's head. "Don't ever talk about him like that!" While receiving punches to his face, Ice King slowly turned his head only to see his crown to his side, he slowly reached for it and in one move jabbed the point of the crown into Flame Princess's wounded side, causing her to scream in agony as she fell to her side gripping her wound.

Panting heavily as Ice King slowly sat up, his face covered in bruises, as he placed the crown back on his head, but soon looked to see Flame Princess not moving, at first he gasped thinking he had killed the young princess, but just when he reached her, she held up a hand, showing that she was fine. "Just leave me alone!" Ice King soon heard tears she was crying, could his words finally had got her to stop, or was it the jab in her side? Ice King didn't know how to react to this, not at all, but he couldn't just leave her lying down in the middle of the field like this, even if she had tried to kill him. "Listen kid, I know your hurt, that Finn did wrong in the past, all of us are, Including me, but getting angry about it isn't going to help anything." Ice King started off as Flame Princess just glared, but this time didn't attack and instead chose to lay still. "Your better than this, you were able to talk Finn into becoming what he was, even when he almost killed you that day, he could have ended you, but he chose not to do it, you knew that he was still in there, but getting angry and beating everyone up who doesn't agree with you won't help your cause, it will only make people look at you like you've completely gone mad, and it is stuff like this that can cause a royal her position." Flame Princess just shut her eyes as lava tears continued to form.

"You became the Fire Queen for a reason, and that reason was to proof to your father that you would never be a villain and stoop to his level, you were able to prove him wrong, and look at all the wonderful things you accomplished in being queen, you helped your beings, you imprisoned your father, and even when your kingdom was flooded by Finn, it made you stronger and more determined to save the one you love." Ice King then said with a smile as Flame Princess wiped her tears off, in a way he was right, she slowly sat down and looked at the elderly wizard. "And think about it, Princess Bubblegum may have lied to you, but she wasn't wrong about you being the only one that could save Finn." Ice King stated while pointing at him. "I-I guess your right." Flame Princess said softly as he slowly got up while gripping her wounded side, "I-I'm just so scared of losing my Finn," she then added as she began to cry. "Because of that nightmare?" Ice King asked, Flame Princess immediately nodded, and simply said, "It was horrifying, we were all in it, and all of us perished." Ice King cringed as Flame Princess covered her mouth as she cried again as she still had visions of her falling from the Cliff when her power was back and watching Finn plunge to his death along with Ice King.

"Kid, you can prevent that, as long as you keep control of your anger, and you continue to love Finn, he will make it through." Ice King stated as he helped her back up to her 2 feet. "Besides don't forget, Finn is a big boy, he can take care of himself." Flame Princess just chuckled at that remark, "Very funny" she said as she noticed the sun was rising, "Oh I hope your alright Finn." Flame Princess slowly concluded as she slowly made her way back up the hill that the 2 previously rolled over while still gripping her wound. "Oh by the way sorry for the wound." Ice King stated pointing at her side, only for Flame Princess to just laugh it off, "Don't worry about it, once my power returns it should heal quickly."

After entering an opened area, Flame Princess looked around with even more confused than ever before, "Are you sure he came this direction?" Flame princess asked Ice King with concern only for the elderly wizard to completely nod his head "yeah I'm not kidding, I saw him disappear in the cloud right above us going in this direction" Flame Princess just sighed hoping that he was telling the truth as he could be anywhere right about now.

"Just keep your eyes open and let me know when you find him" said Flame Princess as she continued making her way through the field with Ice King following close behind. about to continue after her.

 ** _-In the Skies above Ooo-_**

As Finn was flying through the sky in hopes of finding a source or sign on where Jake might have been held, however as he was soaring through the air, many thoughts continue to play against memory part of them thought that he should have stayed behind in order to try and talk to Marceline but he knew deep down inside his heart, that Marceline was seeing too much red and thought that was best to keep her her space, so that she can try and sort things out better in her mind, as talking to her right now seemed pointless, so deep down inside, Finn knew that he was doing the right thing by choosing to leave.

However while in mid-flight Finn was able to catch a whiff of what appeared to be smoke, also mixed in with the sound of pounding coming from the far distance.

Judging by the smell of it, it smelled like as if it was lava at first and Finn smiled thinking that it was Flame Princess, and that she might have gotten her power back, but then again he stopped, and remembered Flame Princess can't control lava, so it was definitely not her, this might have been something else, plus the constant poundings that were happening in the distance made no sense either. The smoke in the distance was definitely not Flame Princess's doing, but then again he wasn't going to find out hovering, and decided to go and have a look around for himself..

However in the Horizon Finn was able to discover something horrifying a volcano is erupting on an Island located in the middle of the Corolla ocean.

 ** _-Corolla Ocean-_**

"Mount Coralious actually erupting that's not right." Finn slowly said as he slowly flew a but closer, only to realize that when the smoke cleared the island was under siege by what appeared to be warships surrounding it.

Firing what appears to be strange projectiles against the Island, Finn was confused, this didn't make sense this Island was supposed to be vacant and abandoned, he couldn't understand why, but he knew this Island was supposed to be empty and uninhabited for over 200,000 years, when did a village turn up on it, how long has it been there? who was residing there? "This Island has been both dormant and uninhabited for over 200,000 years what on Earth?!" However seeing the village being destroyed began to trigger Finn's hero side, even though he now knows he is no longer human, he still felt it was his duty to at least try and help out.

Completely summoning his duel blades while flying at fast speed towards the Island, Finn immediately attacked a battleship that was bombarding the first village, but would eventually become discovered by what appeared to be the perpetrators of this siege, ELectrical humanoid hybrids that he clearly remembered as Electrogians, as they began to focus their concentration on him instead of the Island.

They were quick to point their weapons at him, in fact the weapons that were being fired against him appear to be that of electrified type is it was as if they were waiting for him, this really surprised Finn, as thoughts of his fight with Electroga turned up, but right now he had an island to save so he would just would have to try as hard as he can in order to dodge the lightning as best as he could.

While attacking the Fleet with the use of both dual blades Finn at one point boarded a ship as several Electrogians charged him and began attacking him in overwhelming numbers, despite this advantage however, Finn was able to deflect multiple attacks while also dodging their electric based weapons, preventing any further damage to him. He proceeds to leap into the air and throws his swords into the sky before firing several heavy pressured water blasts from his 2 fingers destroying at least 4 of them Electrogians before kicking another one, and jabing one more with his arm blades before catching both his swords, and sends a large slash attack that ripped through a large bulk of the crew before leaping off the one ship and launching a heavy pressurized water attack seeing a water blast straight through the hull of the ship and causing it to sink rapidly.

Turning around after noticing some airborne vehicles coming in to attack him, Finn quickly dodged most attacks and at one point jumped onto one of the airborne vehicles before throwing one of his swords into the canopy of one of the airborne vehicles sending it crashing into one of the anti air turrets, then punching the second airborne vehicle straight in the side causing it to break apart, he then leaped a backwards flip and through both blades against the third airborne vehicle and with his water chain attack, yanked the third one into the fourth one sending both vehicles crashing down into the ocean.

After destroying four of the airborne threats, Finn was able to dodge multiple attacks and managed to completely plowed his way through one Destroyer like a torpedo breaking it in half while also breaking the surface of the water and assaulting the next destroyer where he was able to successfully wipe out the ship's crew of Electrogians before completely slicing the Cannons off the ship causing it to blow.

Upon destroying about 3 destroyers a more airborne vehicles continued to engage Finn as he was able to outmaneuver them due to his skills while in the air, while at the same time was even able to destroy already 20 of the airborne threats through the use of both his duel blades and water projectile attacks, he was also able to slash and cut one of the Wings off of one of the Airborne vehicles, "What the heck are these things?!" Finn snapped in annoyance only to read the name of one of the vehicles being engraved on it side, which read "sky swords" Finn was confused, "Sky Swords?! What the heck is going on?!" his thoughts are soon interrupted as another Sky Sword soon attacks from his read, and he responds to this by sending both blades down on the vehicle in which both Sabres slash the Sky Sword in half.

At this point, more and more Rockets were shot towards Finn from the Fleet as after having to already lose 3 of its ships along with a grand total of over 27 Sky Swords, the Electrogians began to show more desperation in attempting to eliminate Finn.

As Finn dodged the attacks, he dove into the water at one point and twirled at full speed towards another destroyer, once again performing a torpedo attack that decimated the entire destroyer's hull blowing it in half. Breaking the surface once again, he then narrowly misses a hail of electrical bolts being shot at him from behind. "What the?!" Finn snapped as he turned to see Electrogians firing a fixed weapon that appeared to be electrified powerful machine gun type weapons towards him, along with variations of the same weapon appearing out of the water and joining in the hail of electrical fire.

"You gotta be kidding!" Finn snapped with annoying as he continued to dodge the hail of electrical fire while flying at fast speed trying to get away without being hit by any of the electrical bolts that were being fired from the weapons below, and was able to successfully destroy at least 2 of the turrets in the water by slashing them in half and causing the second to overload by shooting a powerful gust of water against it with his blades, however he was soon shot from behind by a powerful electrical cannon sending him crashing on a nearby reef as he felt that his light blue backpack, was burned to ashes, as Finn glared with his light blue eyes peering at the ship that shot him, in one instant Finn placed a hand into the salt water then revealed a water ball, "Here catch!" He commanded as he tossed the ball in a fast baseball throwing motion towards its target. The water ball ended up flying at the speed of a rocket towards the ship causing it to explode into pieces, as Finn snapped his fingers twice, "Finn 5, Electrical Losers 0" He stated with a smirk, before leaping off the reef and into the water where the liquid healed his back and even repaired his backpack, before breaking the surface again.

Realizing that their fleet is being destroyed and that Finn is far too powerful to fight, the Electrogians prepare their last final resort, a lightning type weapon in what was designed as a heavy cannon more powerful enough to decimate a mountain, the weapon was soon deployed from one of the largest vessels gaining Finn's attention, where despite its slow ascend out of the hull of the ship, he could tell that this weapon appeared to be dangerous. "Whoa!" Finn stated in horror until the giant turret was fully out and pointed directly at him, within seconds it charged and fired a large blast causing Finn to dodge out of the way narrowly avoiding being incinerated by the electric blast, he then turns to see the blast crash against the nearby mountain Island of Tawolia, completely decimating it and almost leaving nothing left of the Island. "Holy Glob!" Finn gasped as he turned to see the cannon fire again, only this time Finn in a quick thinking created an Aqua Shield using the Ocean to try and stop the blast.

Despite the blast colliding with Finn's shield, the power conducted by the electrical currents began to where down Finn's strength, until he was able to look at the Weapon's weak points which happened to be its own support structures, and within moments Finn's eyes soon glowed dark blue, where a strong blast of pressurized water was fired from them grazing through the liquid shield and destroying the cannon's main support structure, causing it to collapse and explode destroying the largest ship in the fleet.

Upon doing this, Finn stepped up his attack and landed on the next large ship attacking and slaughtering all the Electrogians on board before sending an oceaning blast through the hull sinking it. After destroying the second of its largest destroyer in the fleet, the Electroigans began to realize that their war with Finn was lost and began to panic. After Finn sunk another ship in the harbor, the remains of the fleet began to vacate and Leave, It was from here a Victory had been made against the Electrogians.

In a bold attempt from preventing them from escaping Finn chased after after the vessels and continue to attack them as they were retreating, but not before seeing a giant eye located on one of the hulls, something that he had missed earlier before. In his time he was able to attack the final ship that the Electrogians got had in the fleet, where It launched a desperate last attempt to defend itself against the Elemental being, but failed desperately and was destroyed, however Finn completely turned to the east and noticed one more ship , one that watched over the entire fight. "That must be the lead Ship," Finn stated, as he crossed both his swords, "Well time to end em." All of a sudden, before Finn could even do anything, the ship launched a devastating surprise attack on him, by firing one of its electrical blaster turrets causing Finn to crash into the ocean, giving time for the last vessel time to escape the scene.

Although he was electrocuted Finn being inside the ocean was able to heal quickly and flew out of the water, only to discover the ship had escaped much to his frustration.

Despite the fleet no longer being around anymore, Finn could sense that the island was still in danger and flew back, landing on the beach and making his way up the destroyed island, that was now on fire much to the confusion of Finn, as even when the ships were firing on the region, the terrain wasn't in so much Flames what the heck was going on? So many thoughts were going on through his head. while fighting his way up the Mountain including jumping over a large river of flowing lava Finn, was actually able to make it to the one of the areas that was located on one of the ridges overlooking the ocean below, he then sees a platform which is described to have the exact same I Icon on it. be an eye on it. "What the heck is this I stand for?" Finn snapped to himself only for him to step on the platform accidentally activating where it soon lifted off its base and flew towards a different part of the island, leaving Finn even more puzzled, "What's going on?! Where is this thing heading off too?".

landing on what appears to be a large silver type pathway, that appeared to be over a burning part of the Ocean, Finn runs his way through the pathway attacking multiple enemies that were coming towards him most of them being made of electricity, however after clearing the pathway, he later finds out that the metal pathway appeared to have been that made of actual wall that was set to keep something in, as as it held what appeared to be an invisible forcefield. Finn placed a hand on the force field only to scream in agony as he looked down, his hand had completely froze into solid Ice, however after removing his hand the ice melted quickly freeing his hand, he then looks back up at the spot that he touched. "An Invisible Forcefield? What the heck were those freaks doing on this Island?" Finn snapped to himself, "What are they trying to keep out?! Or In?"

All of a sudden the sudden roar cam from the Island, causing Finn to quickly turns in shock only to rarely catch the glimpse of a glowing figure fiery giant figure disappear behind volcano.

So many thoughts appeared in finn's head, if this wasn't an operation conducted by Malice or even the Lynch, then what would they want with lava? none of them could survive lava even if one could harness the power of radiation type fire, so how is this even possible? no matter how many times he tried to translate it he couldn't ever find the answers, but before he knew it, a temporary answer popped up, the Island must have been a major testing ground for something that would have been created to destroy, similar to how he was created millenniums ago, the only question right now, was what it was?

This only added More questions into Finn's mind much to his aggravation, as he always hated being confused, but he than realize that he should be taking the time to find out what Malice and his entire corrupted family was up to, and what they did to Jake, he should not stand by like an idiot and think out loud to himself, as it was really embarrassing.

Finn slowly reached the end of the Metal pathway where he later found the same platform and stepped on it where it transported him back onto the Island, he then carefully began making his way through the burning village fighting his way through Electrogians then jumping over a large river of Lava, before approaching what appeared to be the entrance to a Mineshaft. "Just my luck a Mineshaft, is there anything these losers aren't making?!" Finn snapped with even more annoyance as he entered the mine in hopes to find away towards the source of what was really going down on the Island. While moving through the Mineshaft He later noticed machines in the caverns, with multiple giant pipes connected to the rocky walls, he also narrowly dodged being crushed multiple times by multiple explosive ordnance that were being dumped from the surface, while at the same time began destroying some of the machines along the way.

However, while doing so he then was able to make it out towards the upper portion of the volcano only to discover that once he reached the top section of the mountain that there was something watching him. He didn't see whatever was watching him, but he felt in his senses that something was peering at him, thinking that it was malice, Finn was about to snap until he heard a loud roar, the roar sounded as if it came from the fiery depths of hell.

Shocked by the massive noise, Finn then raced higher up the mountain only to discover that whatever was stalking him, was not Malice at all but something made of a fire and Fury.


End file.
